


The Courtship of Loki Odinson

by andquitefrankly



Series: Do or Do Not [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DODNTINT, F/M, I really just want them to make out all the time now, Loki's still a super nerd, M/M, Oh look, TCOLO, Teen Angst, Tony's head over heels, but stupid evil plotting dads, the x-men have entered the picture, way to go, way to go kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 65,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Do Or Do Not, There Is No Try. It's official. Tony and Loki are dating. But what about jerk dads Howard and Odin? And surely this will cause a riot at school. Not to mention Thor's ire as well as the Warrior's Three. Maybe next time Tony should consider dating a less life destroying nerd. Not that that would be any fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Official

They had decided to keep it a secret.

Or rather Loki told Tony they were going to keep it quiet, with which Tony complained that that put a damper on stealing kisses at his locker causing Loki to blink in either confusion or embarrassment. Tony decided on the latter.

Loki also said nothing had to change. No sitting with him during lunch or homeroom and that included not inviting him to sit with Tony and his friends. No one should know and no one should suspect.

Tony retorted with everyone already had an inkling about this but Loki shut him up. They were going to do things his way or no way which caused Tony to grin goofily at his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend!

How crazy was that? It would take as much effort as Tony could muster not to go blabbing it to the world. But he had given his promise.

Tony gestured a zip across his lips. Secret's safe with me he had said.

Good Loki had said back.

Tony left the Odinson household in a daze. Loki thought it best if he left and honestly he wanted to fight and say I'm staying forever, but decided he was too high off of the magic that was Loki to properly spend the rest of the evening with his brother and parents without bursting.

Bursting was a no-no.

So Tony said his goodbye, or rather kissed his goodbye, and practically skipped out the door. He nearly hugged Thor on his way out.

This was perfect. Well, nearly perfect. He had been hoping he could at least tell Steve. Or Pepper. But he had given his word.

Tony was not going to go back on his word.

Perhaps in the back of his mind there was an inkling of doubt. A small smidge of apprehension but for now, things were perfect.

It wasn't that he was concerned with their newfound relationship. Honestly, Tony still couldn't believe it. Had it truly happened or was he lost in a wonderful dream. No matter the answer he certainly didn't want it to end.

The seed of fear that was planted in his heart would have to wait.

For now, he was perfectly content.

There was nothing that could deter his good mood. Not his father, not his friends, not anything in the whole wide universe and it was wonderful.

It was as if his entire life had led up to this moment of acceptance. Loki was everything Tony could ever imagine and more. In a strange way Tony felt that they were two halves of a whole, despite how cliché and sappy it may sound when spoken out loud.

\--

Loki was restless.

He was never restless.

Tony had left and suddenly Loki wanted nothing more than to run after him. Not to take it all back, because now that the words had been said and the air had lost its weight he couldn't have been more relieved and more at peace with himself.

It was a lovely feeling.

A contentment that Loki was unaccustomed to. Perhaps that's why he was restless.

He wanted to jump and dance and sing and run around like a mad man. It was a new sensation and a completely insane urge. It took all his self control not to open his window and scream. No words, just a good scream. A scream that would just let out the bubbling volcano of despair and happiness.

Rid his system of all he had locked away.

Loki really hadn't want Tony to leave but it seemed the best option and calling him now, or texting seemed rather clingy. So Loki did what he always did.

He lay on his bed and stared up at his Millennium Falcon model, but rather than dwelling on how miserable his life was, he smiled up at it, lost in a haze of complete and utter happiness.

Deep down Loki knew he was acting ridiculous. This was not some silly novel or movie. Happiness was never really true and love couldn't be found at sixteen nor could this relationship last, but for now Loki was willing to ignore his reasoning and just enjoy the feeling.

Real life was so far away. Reality would return and put him in his place but for now he would cling to the feeling of Tony's arms around him, his lips pressed against his own, and that smile Tony gave him as they sat there, falling into a whirl of realization and understanding. As if they had finally found the missing piece to the puzzle that made up their life.


	2. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Speaking of which," Clint couldn't resist. "Your boyfriend show up today?"
> 
> The other boy blinked in confusion, not sure how to respond. _It's a joke, Tony. He's joking. He doesn't know_. "Not my boyfriend," Tony answered, half biting his tongue as he did so.

"It's official."

Tony shut his locker to find Clint staring at him, a smile plastered on his face. "What?" Tony blurted, more a deer caught in the headlights than a supportive and brain functioning friend.

"Me and Tasha," Clint pronounced, as if talking to a very small and very stupid child. Which was more or less the case considering Tony was having trouble with higher brain functions. "Official."

Tony blinked, the words finally sinking in. He wasn't being outed already. That was a relief. "Oh," he simply stated.

Clint's smile faltered slightly. "Oh?" he repeated.

"I mean great!" Tony sputtered. "That's great. I'm just a little… spacey today, I guess." He flashed a grin, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and putting his other arm around Clint. "So things went well, huh?"

Clint shrugged off Tony but didn't lose his happy attitude. "Better than well. I'm gonna meet her at her locker in a bit."

Tony nudged his elbow into Clint's ribs, a mischievous glint in his eye. He even nearly said, "That makes two of us," but restrained himself, instead opting for a "Look at you. Beaming and being generally happy in your state of relationship."

"Speaking of which," Clint couldn't resist. "Your boyfriend show up today?"

The other boy blinked in confusion, not sure how to respond.  _It's a joke, Tony. He's joking. He doesn't know_. "Not my boyfriend," Tony answered, half biting his tongue as he did so. "And I think he is."

He pointed at an open locker hiding the t-shirt of the day but giving Tony full view of long legs in dark jeans and Tony couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's ass. Honestly, how could he not? Loki could work those jeans.

"If you don't mind…" Tony started, slinking his away from Clint and towards the boy hidden by his locker. Clint waved him away and Tony threw him a thumbs up before crashing into the lockers beside Loki.

"Hey."

"Stark," Loki replied coolly, not taking his eyes off the contents of his locker.

"We're gonna have to work on this, aren't we?" Tony asked, prompting Loki to turn his attention onto him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry?"

Tony sighed. "To-ny," he enunciated. "Toe-Knee. Think of the body parts. It's not hard, Loks."

"Quite difficult, actually," Loki smirked. "I don't think I could say it."

Tony took a step so he and Loki were barely a hands width apart. "Wanna bet?"

"Hmm," Loki breathed through his nose, eyes cast down on Tony who looked up at him, a devious grin plastered on his face.

"No one's looking you know," Tony offered, deciding to screw his ego and go up on his tiptoes because damn why was Loki so tall. Loki just shook his head and grabbed a book from his locker, shutting it closed and letting the opportunity pass. "I don't like you," Tony grumbled.

"Don't lie," Loki told him as he put on his backpack. "Until later, Anthony," he said, waving auspiciously as he left Tony standing at his locker, wholly unsatisfied and slightly frustrated.

\--

Despite missing an entire week of school, Loki had not fallen behind. If anything, he was far more informed and educated than any of the other students. Not that they could be blamed, after all, what did Loki have to focus on and what did those other kids blow their time on? They had their social lives and Loki had his television. It's much easier to focus on things when the distraction can be turned off.

So when Bruce started explaining what he had missed last week, Loki threw him a dismissive glare before ignoring him completely and doodling in his notebook. Rude? Most definitely. But Loki didn't need Bruce pretending to like him just because – well technically Bruce didn't know. That is if Tony kept his word and Loki was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

So just because Bruce thought Loki needed a friend. Or decided to be nice because Tony might have told him to. The point being, Loki didn't want to be nice. He didn't want to be friendly. The last time he was even remotely approachable two girls got into a fist fight and Fandral made several moves on him.

Fandral.

Loki had completely forgotten about him. Loki planted his head onto the desk. How could he have forgotten about that Neanderthal? Ok, so Loki did know how he forgot but that didn't change the fact that Loki was still, technically tutoring him.

Just because he had been AWOL for a week meant absolutely nothing. Fandral would find him. And corner him. And, if his intentions were pure, demand math knowledge. But Loki knew Fandral's attentions weren't pure. So in that scenario he'd probably do something obscene like kiss him or try to shove his hands down his pants and Loki really didn't want that. Loki would rather gouge out his own eyes and sell his record collection than let that happen.

"You ok?" Bruce whispered.

Loki rolled his head slightly and opened an eye to better look at Bruce who appeared genuinely concerned.  _Interesting_. "No," Loki blurted. "I'm going to die."

Bruce tilted his head at his lab partner's response. A bit extreme, Loki would admit, but doom (and not that Doom) was upon him and there was no end to the suffering. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No," Loki mumbled into his notebook.

Bruce nodded his head absently. "Are you sure?"

"It's more a death of the impending future than a disease or malfunction of basic human programming," Loki told him, which surprised Loki very much. Aside from Tony, Loki had never felt comfortable talking to anyone. But talking to Bruce was simple. Things just spilled out of his mouth without any prompting. It may not have been very practical or reasonable but the thoughts in his head spilled out. Maybe it was the fact that they were both nerds. And liked science. Not to mention they both had strong feelings about Quantum Leap.

Bruce chuckled. "You've been spending way too much time with Tony."

Loki blinked. "What?"

"Tony always talks about people like they're robots or some type of machinery," Bruce explained.

"Because they are," Loki reasoned.

"God, you two are perfect for each other," realized Bruce.

Loki didn't say anything. Perhaps Tony was right. Everyone seemed to think they were already in a relationship, or in Bruce's case, thought they should be in one. "Excuse me?" Loki asked, pretending that the thought of he and Tony in a relationship as the most disgusting thing that could ever happen in the universe.

"Sorry," Bruce stammered. "It's just that you and Tony… are just so…"

"So…"

Bruce furrowed his brow and took off his glasses, as if attempting to string words together might endanger them in some way. He sighed before saying, "Similar."

That was Bruce's big epiphany? Were he and Stark –  _Tony_  – that alike? "You have such a way with words, Banner," Loki told him.

"Thanks," Bruce mumbled, turning his attention back to Mr. Brewster who was giving an elaborate presentation on the history of the development of the modern periodic table.

Loki grinned into his notebook. Maybe Loki could try to be nice. Bruce wasn't that bad. And if his and Tony's relationship happened to get out, they'd at least have an ally.


	3. Will This Day Ever End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane laughed. "Hey," she reassured Thor, bumping her shoulder into his upper arm playfully, "If those two were totally gay for each other, I think everyone would know officially and not speculate. This is Tony Stark we're talking about. The guy lives in the spot light."

Thor had not been spying on his brother. He wasn't following him, nor was he carefully watching his every move. Thor was also not listening in on any type of conversations, be it phone, virtual, or person to person. Thor was not doing these things.

But he wanted to.

To say he didn't would be a great lie, and Thor was no liar. That was Loki's M.O. Which Thor was pretty sure Loki was using against him.

He saw the look on Tony's face when he left their house on Friday and he saw Tony's face now as he chatted incessantly at Loki's side. It was… well Thor couldn't actually find a word to describe it. He felt it was something like pleased or content or possibly ecstatic but what about, Thor wasn't too sure. Loki, too, had a similar look and carried himself all weekend like a man keeping a secret.

It could be absolutely nothing.

It probably wasn't.

That was what was bugging Thor. He couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation. The worst part was he didn't know what the situation was. Fandral said one thing, Loki said another, Tony was caught in the crossfire, and everyone else just seemed completely and utterly confused.

Thor really wished things could go back to the way they were.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, clutching her history textbook to her chest. She followed Thor's gaze and huffed. "I thought you wanted Loki to have a friend," she teased, taking his arm and leading him to their class.

Thor nodded solemnly. "Of course I do," he mumbled. "I merely wish I knew the extent of their friendship."

"Extent?" Jane repeated. "Don't tell me you believe those ridiculous rumors." She looked up at Thor who wore a sheepish grin. "You do!"

Thor sighed. "It is not that I believe them," Thor tried to explain. "It is just that it seems the most likely option."

Jane laughed. "Hey," she reassured Thor, bumping her shoulder into his upper arm playfully, "If those two were totally gay for each other, I think everyone would know officially and not speculate. This is Tony Stark we're talking about. The guy lives in the spot light."

Thor merely nodded his head, not really hearing what Jane had to say. She huffed at her hair in resignation. When it came to Loki, Thor was hardly the one to listen to sense.

\--

"Hey, long legs!"

Loki slowed his walk and gracefully spun around to find Tony sprinting up to him. He smirked but didn't stop his walk, pointing to his wrist as if indicating the time.

Tony rolled his eyes and called, "Seriously?"

Loki merely shrugged and turned back, ignoring the odd looks that were thrown his way. Tony caught up to him, shoving his elbow into the taller boy's arm and looking up at him with a grin. "How's it going?"

"Relatively the same since you asked me two class periods ago," Loki quipped.

Tony rubbed at his chest. "Ouch. That stung. Honest. I think that left a bruise."

"Did it? I apologize."

"Yeah? Well I don't forgive you."

"Oh dear. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"I'd feel inclined to forgive you if you kissed it better."

"That's highly unsanitary. And ineffective."

"Actually it's very effective."

Loki raised a brow but didn't comment. "Oh, come on," Tony whined. "Don't tell me I'm not allowed to flirt in public, because I'm a champ at flirting. It's like my default setting. It's like breathing. Some people need to breath. I need to flirt. It's scientifically prov – Ow!"

Tony rubbed his neck where Loki had pinched him, pouting up at him. "That works then," Loki commented. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Wasn't very nice," Tony grumbled.

"Who said I was very nice?" Loki asked with a look of pure innocence plastered on his face, which, on him, looked downright roguish.

"You're going to be the death of me," Tony blurted in a failed attempt to keep his cool.

"Let's hope not," Loki said. "I'd hate to find a new playmate."

Tony froze. His entire brain shut down and he forgot how to breathe.  _Playmate_.  _God, that sounded erotic and sexy and_  – The gears began turning once more and by the time Tony remembered his name, Loki was nowhere in sight. Which was just as well because Tony had a sudden urge to slam Loki into the lockers and explore his mouth with all the fervor Ponce de Leon searched Florida in search of the fountain of youth.

It honestly wasn't fair.

\--

Bruce figured this was his chance to be nice. He was doing it for Tony. He was doing it for society. Not to mention Loki was rather likeable when he didn't have a lemon up his ass.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked. If he hadn't been caught off guard it probably would have come off as arrogant but as it was, Bruce was surprised Loki was keeping it together. Then again, they were in a lunch line which might have had something to do with Loki's docileness. Bruce mentally cursed Clint for all of his animal/Loki comparisons.

Bruce grabbed a milk before repeating, "You wanna sit with us?"

"Us," Loki repeated.

"Me, Steve, Clint, Rhodey… Tony."

"For lunch?"

Bruce nodded. Maybe this wasn't that great of an idea. "Look, you don't have to," Bruce reassured him. "I just thought it'd be a nice idea…"

"Um…" Loki replied.

"It's just now that you and Tony are friends, it's absolutely pointless for you to sit alone," Bruce carried on. "And it's not like you'll be alone. Tony'll be there." Bruce grabbed a banana and smiled up at Loki. "And I'll be there."

\--

"I'm so confused right now," Rhodey whispered to Clint who was trying to make Natasha laugh, which is a skill that takes great concentration and Rhodey was not making it any easier.

"No, honest," Clint carried on. "It totally happened."

Natasha cracked a smile which Clint took as a small victory. He grinned at her but was once more interrupted in his wooing by Rhodey who grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the end of the lunch line.

"Hey!"

"Look," Rhodey commanded, grabbing Clint's head and holding it in the general direction of their lunch table.

Clint gaped in an unattractive manner. He suffered a serious brain malfunction before he was able to collect his thoughts and say, "Is this a parallel dimension?"

Tasha peered over the boys shoulders and said, "I didn't know you guys hung out with Loki."

Clint turned round and smiled sheepishly. "Not specifically."

"It's more out of circumstance," chipped in Rhodey.

"And sneaky planning," added Clint.

"More the sneaky planning, though," finished Rhodey.

Natasha nodded her head. "Cool."

The three paid for their lunch and Tasha waved goodbye, heading towards her friends while Rhodey and Clint argued in hush tones, trying their best to figure out why the world was against them.

"Explain," Clint demanded, slamming his lunch tray on the table and glaring viciously at Tony.

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "My idea."

Clint and Rhodey cast their questioning gaze on Bruce who didn't care to elaborate. The two slowly sat down, Clint staring intently at Loki who was nibbling on a chicken nugget.

Steve cleared his throat. "So…anyone watch the game?"

The conversation quickly turned to football and Loki was no longer the center of attention which he praised all the gods in the heavens for. He nibbled at his lunch, never feeling more uncomfortable than at that very moment. He should have just declined Bruce's invitation.

But Bruce seemed to like him enough and Loki couldn't help but feel Bruce called himself his friend in some roundabout way. Not to mention he got to spend just a little more time with Tony. Which probably didn't apply at the moment as he and Bruce were in a heated conversation about something Tony kept calling a churrobo.

Loki sighed as he took a sip of milk. He wasn't sure how sitting with people and being ignored was better than sitting alone and ignoring everyone. At least with one he was in control.

He cast his gaze down towards the underside of the table and spotted Tony's hand tapping rhythmically on the bench. Loki fought with himself before sliding his hand over Tony's causing the boy to both stop tapping and to whip his head around and gape at Loki.

"What?" Loki asked.

Tony tried his best not to grin like a dork as he squeezed Loki's hand and said, "So what do you think is the best way to make a churrobo?"

"What's a churrobo?"

Clint stopped midsentence on his theory of the advantages of a kicker that can throw to stare at Loki and blurt, "You don't know what a churrobo is?"


	4. Debauchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sat at the kitchen counter with a bowl of frosted flakes. Loki wasn't home. It was four and Loki wasn't home. Loki was always home at four.

"How you feeling?"

The fact that Loki didn't grab Fandral by the throat and slam him into the lockers repeatedly should be applauded.

Loki sighed as he hid his head in his locker. "What do you want?" And he was having such a good day. Awkward and slightly uncomfortable, but still good.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I mean, I asked Thor but I wanted to check for myself."

"I am fine," Loki grit out, stealing a glance at Fandral who looked as if he wanted say  _yeah, you are_. Loki removed his face from his locker and made to close it. "Now if you don't mind – "

Fandral put his hand on the edge of Loki's locker so he couldn't close it completely, a smirk plastered on his face. "I don't want to be bothersome."

"Too late," Loki grumbled.

"But you did promise to tutor me and I've been kind of going downhill this past week – "

"You're going to have to find yourself a new tutor," Loki cut him off.

Fandral just sort of stared at Loki, not believing what he just said. "What?"

Loki shoved Fandral's hand aside, closing his locker and facing Fandral with annoyance etched onto his face. "I'm sorry, Fandral, but I can't tutor you. Perhaps I could recommend someone else but for now you're just going to have to – "

"Oh, come on," Fandral scoffed. "Your boyfriend gets his panties in bunch and suddenly my grade's supposed to suffer? Fuck that. "

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Loki replied. "I simply don't have the time."

Fandral nodded his head sarcastically. "So Stark's little bully-sode extended to you I see. You might want to get out of that abusive relationship."

Loki's eye twitched. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and calmly said, "Leave me this instant or I swear to whatever gods exist, I will slit your throat and dump you in an alley where a hobo will defile your dead corpse."

Fandral gave a smile of confusion, his brows narrowing, unsure whether to take Loki seriously or not. "I'm sorry?"

Loki shot him a deathly glare which sent Fandral away though not as quickly as Loki would have liked. Loki pressed the back of his head to his locker, closing his eyes and taking a few breaths.  _In. Out. In. Out._

As far as meetings go, Loki couldn't help but observe that that wasn't as awful as it could have been. Fandral didn't molest him in any way. And Loki didn't kill him. So ten points for that. Loki really started to consider whether or not he should develop a point/prize system. Something he could strive for in order to make living with other people far more tolerant. Or at least not killing them a bit easier.

"Want a ride?"

Loki opened his eyes to see Tony grinning up at him. Loki couldn't help but grin back. "Hello."

"Hi."

Loki pushed himself off his locker, rubbing a hand over his face in the process. "Hello."

"We just did that," Tony said. Loki made a sound which Tony took as a growl. "I saw Fandral run off." This time Tony was sure Loki growled. "Ride?"

"What about my brother?"

"I guess he can come."

Loki laughed. "Wanna talk about it?" Loki shrugged. "In the car?"

"Sure."

\--

Ten minutes later, Thor received a text.

**Getting a ride home. –L**

"Who is it?" Sif asked.

Thor shrugged, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "My brother. It seems I don't have to leave so soon."

\--

"I honestly have no idea what you're doing right now but whatever it is, don't stop," Tony managed to say as Loki sucked on his neck. Tony was seriously wondering if Loki was as innocent as he seemed. No doubt he'd have a hickie there tomorrow morning and wow wouldn't that be hot.

Loki chuckled into Tony's neck as he stopped sucking and returned to kissing, scraping his teeth along Tony's neck every now and then.

They were seated in the back seat of Tony's car and parked in some obscure part of town, overlooking a forest. Tony said back in the day it was some sort of teenage making out spot and Loki figured it didn't have to stop. It seemed to bring about a surge of nostalgia in Loki

Tony held onto Loki's hips as the other boy straddled him, his fingers wandering up his shirt every now and then, just enjoying the sensation. "You know I thought we were going to talk."

Tony was rewarded with a bite on the ear. "Wow. Okay. Stop talking. Got it."

He coughed awkwardly causing Loki to stop. "Fine," Loki huffed, sitting back on his haunches, arms around Tony's neck.

"I've upset you."

"No."

"Yes, I have," Tony replied. "Look as far as situations go I'd love to make out a little more and if I have a hickie tomorrow I might cry from the pure awesomeness that is your mouth but – " and Tony took a breath here, "I think we need to talk about the whole Fandral situation and yes it's a situation because while I may want to shoot him in the face and you may want to castrate him, technically speaking we can't, so what did he say to you?"

Loki sighed in defeat as he fit his face into the crook of Tony's neck. "Nothing," he mumbled. Tony didn't say anything. Loki was not one to be rushed with turning his thoughts into words. Tony knew it wasn't something Loki did often. Plus Loki was a bit of a drama queen. But Tony found that endearing. "It's his entire being," Loki finally managed. Like Tony said: drama queen.

"Ok. Noted."

Loki chuckled once more. "He just rubs me the wrong way."

"Maybe I could rub you the right way," Tony responded before he could even begin to consider a mouth filter. Loki pinched his neck. "Right. Sorry. Continue."

"He constantly leers at me and touches me and acts like we're friends or something and expects me to do things for him. Like tutoring."

"Forgot about the tutoring..."

Loki lifted his head and asked, "Did you bully him?"

"I might have exchanged a few harsh words with him," Tony confessed. "But they were threatening on both sides of the conversation."

Loki put his head back and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problemo, Loki Doke."

"Anyway I told him I wasn't going to tutor him anymore."

"You didn't have to do that just cause it upset me."

"I didn't," Loki said. "That was part of it, but also, I really don't like him. I just did that to make you jealous."

Tony looked down at Loki who was smiling sheepishly. "You little…"

"Stop!" Loki hollered as Tony began tickling him. Loki jumped off of Tony and cornered himself giving Tony an unfair advantage.

"I ought to be mad at you," Loki heard Tony say through his laughter. "You're lucky you're cute."

\--

Thor sat at the kitchen counter with a bowl of frosted flakes. Loki wasn't home. It was four and Loki wasn't home. Loki was always home at four. Even if he got tired of waiting for Thor and walked or took the bus, Loki was always home at four.

Where was Loki?

\--

"What was up with lunch?" Tony asked, as hes sat next to Loki. Their hands entangled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off you were at my lunch table. Like actually there. By free will. And you said that wasn't going to happen."

"Bruce invited me. He seemed... eager for company."

You held my hand," Tony smirked. "I thought we weren't allowed to show our relationship publicly."

"We weren't."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I made sure no one could see us," Loki sighed. "Not to mention I was feeling a bit left out. If I wasn't holding onto you, I probably would have run."

"I'm glad you didn't. Run away I mean."

"Me too."

The two smiled at each other and Tony leaned in to give Loki a chaste kiss.

\--

Thor was staring at his empty bowl when Frigga came home. Four thirty. And Loki still wasn't home.

"Hi, hon," Frigga said, kissing Thor on the forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Frigga took one look at the empty bowl and Thor's pitiful face before pulling her son into a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

"Loki is not home," Thor mumbled.

Frigga smoothed down Thor's hair, nodding her head as she let him go. "He ought to be home soon. After all what sort of trouble could he and Tony get into?" She made her way to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and pouring herself a glass. "And you, mister, need a haircut."

Thor ran his fingers through his hair. He did need a haircut.

\--

"Am I allowed to say you look really hot like this?" Tony said as he pulled up in front of Loki's house. "All debauched and what not."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly debauched, Tony." But just in case, he flipped down the sun visor and looked into the mirror. His hair was messy, but that was just about it. Loki smoothed his hair back and offered a smile to Tony. "Not yet, anyway."

"I hate you so much," Tony groaned. "I think you're doing this to me on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"Exactly," Tony complained. "You don't even know."

Loki undid his seatbelt. "Until tomorrow."

Tony grabbed Loki's wrist, pulling him back into the car to place a kiss on his mouth. "Don't forget to ask your mom about Friday."

"Are you positive you don't want to come in?" Loki asked. His mother had been asking about Tony as of late. Might as well humor her.

"Maybe next time."

Loki nodded as he shut the door, leaving Tony behind as he headed towards his house. "Home!" he called, closing the front door quietly behind him. "Hello?" He left his backpack in the hall, unbuttoning his jacket as he searched for any signs of life.

"Kitchen," Frigga called.

Loki crept in, slinking into the seat next to Thor. "Hello."

Frigga leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun?"

"Yeap," Loki replied absently in his attempt to ignore Thor.

"What did you do, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. "This and that."

Thor narrowed his eyes, Loki was sure his brother did not find his statement sufficient. Loki fidgeted in his seat.  _Oh god, he knows. I really am debauched. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod._  "I think Loki also needs a haircut, mother," Thor declared.

Frigga looked up at her youngest and said, "I think you're right."


	5. I'd Just Like to Add, It's Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like this is the worst place to have this conversation," Tony whispered.
> 
> "I'm your best friend."
> 
> "You guys need to stop playing the best friend card," Tony responded. "Seriously."

"Perhaps a touch of cover up, sir," Jarvis suggested as Tony stared at himself in the mirror.

Tony rolled his eyes, his hand gently grazing the love bite Loki had most gleefully left behind. "I'm not wearing makeup, Jarvis," Tony told his artificial intelligence. "This is a badge of honor."

"And who shall you say supplied the badge, sir?"

Tony mocked Jarvis in the mirror, running his hands through his hair and offering a minty white smile to his reflection. So maybe not the perfect plan, but he wanted Loki to admire his work. And wearing a scarf is way to conspicuous. Plus Tony didn't own any turtlenecks.

"It's the principle of the thing, Jarv."

\--

Loki felt naked. Or cold, rather.

Perhaps just a little bit of both.

He pulled at the hair that only began tickling the base of his neck as he sat at his spot. Personally, Loki didn't think he needed a haircut. He looked to the seat to his right. It felt a bit empty without Lucy.

"You're friends with Tony Stark, right?" An orange haired girl with a low cut blouse asked Loki.

Loki blinked. How was he supposed to respond? He supposed it was rather obvious they were friends. It's not like he can deny it. Everyone seemed to know that, much to Loki's chagrin. But why was this trollop asking? Also, Loki wondered how he never noticed a ginger sat in front of him. Not that Loki ever noticed these types of things.

"Yes…"

"You wouldn't happen to know who he's dating, would you?"

"…"

A blonde haired kid with large spectacles snorted behind him. "Tony doesn't date."

The trollop rolled her eyes. "Then how do you explain the hickey?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. Hickey? Did he really leave a hickey?

The spectacled kid shrugged. The ginger scoffed, turning her attention back at Loki. "So?"

"So what?"

"Do you know?"

"A hickey, you said?" Loki asked, doing his best to appear as clueless as possible.

"Ugh. You're hopeless." The girl turned back around and began throwing theories around with her table partner.

Loki really should have rethought the whole hickey thing. Not that he was trying to give Tony one. Maybe subconsciously. It's not like he looked it up or anything.

To say that Loki looked up something like that is just ridiculous. It's not like you can learn that way. Loki really ought to be more careful. He did feel he was getting a bit carried away the day before but it had been the first time he and Tony could be together since Friday. Not fun to wait it all out.

This could seriously screw up their little secret.

But weren't hickeys a mark of possession? Loki grinned into his notebook. This should let everyone know to back off of Tony Stark. He was Loki's.

Not that Loki was possessive, or anything.

\--

"I feel like this is the worst place to have this conversation," Tony whispered.

"I'm your best friend."

"You guys need to stop playing the best friend card," Tony responded. "Seriously."

"You don't let anyone give you a hickey."

"Maybe I built a hickeybot."

"A hickeybot?"

"Just think of the possibilities."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Tony shrugged. "It's my badge of honor."

Bruce was not amused. Miss Fulton was going on about sources of bias in samplings and surveys while Bruce and Tony held their conversation from the back of the class.

Tony turned his attention to the teacher, nodding every once in a while and playing the attentive student.

"You're not fooling anyone, Tone," Bruce said.

Tony snorted. "I happen to find this very interesting." Tony looked at Bruce who couldn't be more serious. "Why do you suddenly care about my love life? I get it. You need a girlfriend. I will find one for you."

"So this is the work of a girlfriend?" Bruce questioned. Tony didn't say anything, just continued staring at the teacher. "I just thought that if you were dating someone you'd – " Bruce gaped at Tony. "No."

"What?"

"Please tell me you didn't," Bruce hissed, holding his head in his hands as his elbows held the weight. "Please tell me you're not."

"Not what?" Tony asked.  _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit . Was it really that obvious?_

Bruce shook his head. "Please, Tony. Of all people."

"No."

"I can't believe that you – "

"No."

"Of all people – "

"Whomever you're thinking of, stop thinking of them."

Bruce glanced up at Tony who was looking guiltier by the second. "Loki?" he mouthed.

Tony slapped his hand over Bruce's mouth. "No."

Bruce shook his head in a resounding 'yes.'

\--

"How? Why? How?" Bruce practically yelled once they were out of class. Tony tried to cut him off with a very desperate glare but that only succeeded in further eye inquiry.

"Look, can we not talk about this?" Tony begged. "Pretend you don't know anything because, oh yeah, you don't. There's nothing here or there or anywhere. Loki and I are friends. Like you and me are friends. Just shut up, ok? If you mention anything to anyone I will kill you."

Bruce nodded his head as they parted ways.

He knew Tony was reckless and yes, stupid in a sort of endearing kind of way, but this honestly took the cake. Tony and Loki.

Oh jeez, Bruce had class with Loki next. How was he supposed to sit next to the guy that totally debauched his best friend. Or vice versa. Tony wouldn't take advantage of a skinny, awkward teenager, would he?

Bruce took a deep breath to calm his nerves. There was no point in freaking out. But what if he's the one that started it? He did ask Loki to sit at their lunch table. It could have started then.

No. It couldn't have. Loki wasn't some sort of ridiculous unleashed sex fiend.

Was he?

No.  _Put yourself together, Banner._  Bruce was really regretting asking Tony. They did say ignorance is bliss.

"Hey," Bruce said by rote as he sat down next to Loki who was thoroughly invested in some book. What the title was, he couldn't see, but – "You got a haircut."

Loki looked up from his book and pulled at his hair. "Mother attacked me with the scissors." He frowned. "I rather liked it long."

"I'm sure you're not the only one," Bruce muttered, reaching into his backpack for his notebook.

\--

Thor was staring at Tony.

Glaring at Tony. Thor was glaring at Tony.

Not that anyone else saw it. No one was paying attention to Thor or Tony. Mainly because they were paying attention to not drowning.

Everyone knew that swimming was a blow off class. Basically anyone that could swim would pass. There were a few who actually signed up to learn, but those were only a handful. The rest of the class was spent in idle swimming, floating, and various water games like water polo or basketball or that weird game where one person gets atop the other's shoulders and… well Thor wasn't sure what happened after that. He never played that game.

The point was, Thor was unhappy. And he was unhappy with Tony.

Thor knew. He had to have always known. And if Tony wasn't proof of the fact than Thor didn't know what was and he certainly wasn't feeling up to finding out. He was going to kill Tony.

It was that simple. That was that. Nothing else to be said. Nothing else to be done.

"Tony."

The boy in question blinked at the looming body that stood above him. Maybe Tony should've taken up Smith's offer to play water polo rather than float aimlessly on the shallow end of the swimming pool. "Hello."

"I wish to speak with you."

Tony gulped. "I'd love to, big guy." He dipped his head in before coming back for air, sitting on the steps of the pool. Thor couldn't help but notice how the water shone off of the love bite on Tony's neck.

Thor sat next to him, so that to the casual observer he and Tony were having a friendly talk.

"So…"

"What are your intentions towards my brother?" Thor asked. It was odd how he managed to look absolutely frightening in flowered swim trunks, although his wet, rippling muscles probably added to the affect.

"What?"

Thor glared at Tony. "I am not some idle buffoon, Tony Stark. I had my suspicions, but your appearance today only confirms it."

"What have you got against deoxyribonucleic acid?" Tony asked, looking down at his swim trunks.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, not happy with where this conversation was going.

"Hercules," Tony said, patting Thor on the shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Loki and I are friends. Barely even that. The guy hates me. I know he does."

"You two were together yesterday," Thor badgered on. He was right. He just knew it.

Tony seemed to get the picture, nodding his head and chuckling. "You think your brother did this?" Tony asked, pointing to his neck. Thor nodded which only caused Tony to break into a fit of very manly giggles. "Sorry. But I don't think Loki even knows how to kiss let alone give me a hickey."

"I do not – "

Tony sobered up as he said, "If you're interested in what goes on in Loki's life, ask him. Don't corner me." Thor blinked. This was not the response he was expecting. Tony got up and headed towards the other side of the pool. "Oh, nice haircut."

\--

Just before second period ended Loki felt his phone vibrate. He stealthily pulled it out and read the message.

**Don't freak out or anything but Thor kind of sort of knows.**

Loki groaned. He knew Thor would find out. He's not an idiot. Though Loki would probably prefer it.

**I managed to throw him off the scent but be prepared for major questioning. By the way, not my fault.**

Looked like Loki had some people homework to prepare for. He was about to put the phone back before it went off again.

**And… so does Bruce.**

**Also not my fault.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add another chapter once I get out of class in...four hours? Sound good? Awesome.


	6. We're Not Hiding Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony turned back to Clint and said, "Loki really appreciates that you want to get into his pants, but he'll have to decline your offer." Then after a moment's pause added, "Because he's saving himself for someone much classier and ten times sexier than you."

Clint knew he was going to regret it. He really shouldn't. It wasn't like him at all. He hated him. He really oughtn't do this. This went against his very being. His very fiber.

"What are you doing over there?"

Loki looked up from his book and stared at Clint who was staring right back. Bruce held his chin in his hand, looking out the window and ignoring Clint completely, which Clint found terribly rude.

"Pardon?"

Clint grinned nervously. "We're not good enough for you?" Clint asked, feigning confidence.

"I'm sorry?"

Bruce made a face at Clint which he rightfully ignored. He was extending the olive branch. It has been extended and no one was going to make him reel it in.

"Suddenly too cool to sit with us?"

Loki stared at Clint. Confusion evident.

"Lunch is alright, but when it's homeroom, suddenly you're Mr. Snow Miser?"

Bruce barely shook his head, pleading with his eyes. Clint furrowed his brow, completely lost. Bruce invited Loki to lunch the day before, how is this inappropriate and frowned upon?

"I didn't realize it was an extended invitation," Loki stated, looking all the more uncomfortable.

What was wrong with everyone today? "Yeah, well it was."

"What is what?" came Tony, throwing his books on the table and sitting next to Bruce, going so far as to put an arm companionably around his shoulders.

Bruce turned his head slightly and whispered, "Clint's trying to get Loki to sit here."

Tony blinked.

"Tell your boyfriend to come over," Clint demanded. Bruce cringed, Tony stared, and Loki returned to his book.

Tony broke out into a smile. "Very funny, Barton. Not my boyfriend," Tony told him. He turned around in his seat to face Loki and said, "Clint wants you. Clint needs you. Clint wants you to sit next to him."

Loki smirked. "As much as I may love Barton, I'd like if you'd inform him that we could never be anything more than friends, if that."

Tony turned back to Clint and said, "Loki really appreciates that you want to get into his pants, but he'll have to decline your offer." Then after a moment's pause added, "Because he's saving himself for someone much classier and ten times sexier than you."

Bruce planted his head on the table. Clint grimaced at Tony, knowing that he was joking but he couldn't help but notice how Loki hid his head further in his book.

\--

He was going to kill him. Just because Bruce knew... Oh, how embarrassing. The fact that Loki didn't stand up and stab his favorite pen into Tony's trachea was amazing. Not that he wasn't imagining it, because he was. As far as fantasies involving Tony Stark went, this was probably his favorite.

**What are you doing?**   **– L**

Loki pressed send and waited, nearly pushing his nose into the book. Any further and he and Arthur Dent would be one.

He watched from under his – actually he couldn't now that he thought about it. Damn this haircut. He peaked over his book and watched Tony animatedly tell a story while reaching into his pocket.

A few seconds later Loki's phone went off.

**Oh come on. Bruce knows.**

**And that's an excuse? – L**

**Sorry. I couldn't resist.**

**Attempt it. – L**

**You're upset with me.**

**I'm glad you noticed. – L**

Tony visibly fidgeted in his seat. Loki could tell he wanted nothing more than to turn around and scream, "I'm sorry!" Smirking, Loki returned to his book.

It was a bit like animal training.

Except, you know, boyfriend training.

\--

Coulson didn't understand the appeal Tony Stark had. Alright, so maybe he did. He completely understood. What he didn't understand was how he kept up the appeal. You'd think after a while the kids would just stop caring.

Not the case. If anything, they cared more.

It was just a hickey. They've seen hickies before. What hormone crazed teenager didn't come to school with a hickey?

Phil really needed to find a new job. One that didn't have him worrying about who Tony Stark's newest fling was. Maybe Vice Principal Lewis had a point. Teaching dance had to be less stressful than dealing with teenagers all day.

He sat down at his desk and scratched a few names off his list. For some strange reason, he had put Loki on the list. The top of the list. And underlined it. Then circled it. Before scratching it off and then adding it back to the list.

This was ridiculous. Coulson had no proof that either boys were gay. Or in Tony's case, bi. Was he allowed to think of these things? If Fury found out would he get fired?

Phil leaned back in his chair, biting his pen as he stared out his window. He really needed to find a hobby. One that didn't involve high school gossip and the Stark kid's hickies.

\--

Bruce and Loki walked quietly side by side. Bruce could think of a million reasons why this was a bad idea. Not that he didn't like Loki, because he did. He had come to appreciate the oddness that was Loki Odinson; it was the knowledge that he and his best friend were a thing. An item. Dating. In a relationship.

Bruce may have joked along with the rest of the guys about Tony's little guy crush but it being true was tough for him to wrap his head around. Maybe if he was told yesterday and had a day to fully comprehend the situation. Now he had to talk to someone he was trying to be nice to, knowing all the while that he had been making out with his best friend not a few hours earlier.

"It bothers you," Loki said as they trudged up their second flight of stairs. Bruce nearly tripped up a stair, catching himself at the last moment. "Stark informed me that you were… informed."

"I guessed," Bruce blurted. "Honest."

Loki nodded. "I assumed as much. I promised physical and emotional harm if he so much as told a soul."

Bruce wouldn't put it past the teen. Loki looked like he was five minutes away from snapping. "I won't tell," Bruce practically squeaked.

Loki chuckled darkly. Bruce shivered. How did Tony find this attractive? Then again, the fact that Loki could kill him was probably an extreme turn-on. "You haven't answered my question."

Bruce entered the chem lab, Loki on his heels. He shrugged, setting his bag on the ground by his chair. He really wished they weren't lab partners. He also really wished that AP Chemistry wasn't separated by a fifteen minute homeroom. Life simply wasn't fair.

"I wouldn't say I'm bothered by it…," Bruce divulged. "I just need time to wrap my head around it."

Loki nodded, opening his notebook. "As do I."

"What?"

Loki turned his head, choosing to focus on the gas nozzles instead of the boy beside him.

He wasn't going to talk and Bruce wasn't sure whether he was glad for it or disappointed. Of course it'd be difficult for Loki. The kid didn't want anyone to know. He didn't even have friends, at least that Bruce knew of.

"I'm happy for you two," Bruce mumbled. "If that's any consolation."

Loki looked up at Bruce and offered a shy smile. It was honest and open and Bruce knew he had made the right decision.

"Thank you."

\--

Clint honestly felt like he was missing something. There had to be something no one was telling him.

"They're not telling us something," Clint voiced to Rhodey as he started his fifth game of Bejeweled.

Rhodey tinkered away in photoshop, pasting dog heads to Disney princesses. Maybe not the most flattering, but he couldn't say it wasn't fun. "Who's not telling us what?" he asked, completely immersed in his little project.

"Tony," Clint said. "And Bruce. Maybe even Loki." Clint leaned close to Rhodey. "Now how weird is that?"

Rhodey shoved Clint out of his face. "You're making shit up."

"Am not," Clint pouted. "They're not telling us something."

Rhodey grunted, pasting a fox terrier head over Aurora's face. "It's probably nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing," Clint went on.

"They probably don't like Natasha."

Clint punched Rhodey as hard as he could. "Don't joke like that." He returned to his game. "But they're not telling us something."

"If you punch me again, I will bitch slap you."

"Whatever, Madea."

\--

Thor wondered how he'd start that conversation. "Hello, brother." That was about as far as he got. The rest managed to spiral out of control involving fire and blood and for some strange reason, a garden gnome.

He could just say, "I know you and Tony Stark are dating." But in that scenario Loki ripped out his larynx before he could finish the sentence.

In the one where Thor offered pudding before inquiring, Loki beat him over the head with the pudding cup.

Thor's personal favorite was the one where he and Loki hugged it out. But that was more a fantasy than a scenario.

Thor sighed as he bit into his cheeseburger. Why couldn't Loki just tell him these things without the need of a confrontation?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually think it's been four hours. I really can't do math. Also... I posted two today cause I'm flying back home tomorrow and may not have time to actually post that day's chapter. And if I do, then bonus! Woot woot! Ok. I'm done now.


	7. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor waited for the proper moment to confront, or rather, ask his brother to let him in. And let him know just what the hell was going on.

"What are they hiding?" Clint asked Steve.

Steve thanked the lunch lady before stepping to the side for Clint to pay for his lunch. "Who?"

"Tony!" Clint hissed. "And Bruce… and Loki." He grabbed his lunch tray and followed Steve to their lunch table. "They're keeping something from us."

Steve shrugged his shoulders anxiously, sitting down thoughtfully. "Like what?"

Clint grimaced. He wasn't too sure what. "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Rhodey asked, sitting next to Clint and placing his chocolate milk on his friend's tray.

"You don't care," Clint grumbled, opening his milk carton.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "They're not hiding anything."

"They are!"

Steve fidgeted in his seat. "I don't know, Rhodes…"

Rhodey gave up, deciding instead to bite into his soggy slice of pizza. "You see it too, huh?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded. "I do," he said, watching Bruce and Tony lead a disgruntled Loki to their table.

\--

He wasn't going to bring it up in the car. For one, he didn't want to cause an accident, albeit indirectly. Technically it will be Loki who caused the crash but, obviously, indirectly. And two, Thor was an unmitigated coward.

Ask him to slay a dragon or battle a horde of rogue rhinoceros's and he was your man. Ask him to attempt a conversation with his brother, Thor would much rather tango with a rabid bear.

Thor also wasn't going bring it up before dinner. Because then his brother would be in a sour mood and his parents would notice and then they'd ask what was wrong and Thor really didn't feel like telling them. Especially if it was Loki's secret.

Or during dinner because that's just stupid.

No, Thor waited for the proper moment to confront, or rather, ask his brother to let him in. And let him know just what the hell was going on.

\--

Loki waved goodbye to Viola before ending their online tutoring session. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He knew Thor wanted to talk to him. It was always obvious when Thor wanted to talk to him.

So Loki swung his chair around to face the door knowing that any moment, he was going to knock and do his best to act nonchalant even though he was dying to know whatever it was he wanted to know.

_Knock knock knock._

There it was. Loki took a deep breath before saying, "Come in."

Thor opened the door sheepishly, smiling meekly at his brother before closing it behind him. "Hello."

"Hello."

Thor shuffled his foot as the two stared at one another.

"Well?" Loki asked, hoping to get this whole conversation over with.

Thor made his way to Loki's bed, sitting delicately upon it and clearing his throat. "I know not how to begin," he said quietly, looking at Loki who sat so far across the room.

Loki sighed as he rose from his seat and sat next to his brother. "How do you wish for this conversation to go?" Loki asked, ever hopeful that perhaps their relationship should not be a strained one.

Thor chuckled sadly to himself. "I wish that we were as we once were, brother," Thor admitted. "We were once inseparable, you and I."

"That we were," Loki agreed.

"What has changed us, so?" Thor asked, staring intently at Loki. "You and I once shared all our secrets. They were ours, not yours nor mine own. It was always Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor. Now that 'and' has become harsh and cold. Unfeeling and distant."

Loki smiled. "You should be a poet, brother."

Thor knocked his knee playfully into Loki's. "Now is not the time for jest," Thor scolded, though a smile played upon his lips.

Loki lay back onto his bed, staring up at the ever familiar ceiling and the Millennium Falcon that dangled from it. "We have taken two different paths, brother," Loki said. "It is as simple as that."

"But – "

"We cannot hold on to each other forever, though we may wish it," Loki continued. "We were never alike, you and I. It would always happen, no matter how hard we try."

Thor leaned back as well, so their shoulders were touching; just as when they were children. "I had hoped that we could at least remain civil."

Loki laughed coldly. "Is that not what we are?"

"More than civil," Thor corrected.

"You wish to know my secrets, Thor," Loki stated. "And I do not wish to tell you them."

Thor closed his eyes. "I wish for you to trust me, Loki."

"Trust you?" Loki spat. "How many times have I told you my darkest secrets for you to tell Mother or Father?"

"I was a child," Thor answered, opening his eyes and turning his body to face Loki. "Secrets of children can never be kept. I admit I was not the best brother I could have been but I am trying."

"You are always trying."

The two were silent. Loki knew he was being unfair. But these were not tiny secrets. He was not admitting to letting Fenrir loose to chase the neighborhood kids. He was not telling Thor that it was he who convinced Baldur to jump into the deep end of the swimming pool though he knew not how to swim. This was different.

"Do you wish me to stop?" Thor whispered.

Loki took a breath. "No." Loki never wanted that. He had never wanted that.

The two brothers lay quietly on the bed, listening to the other breathe and wondering what had happened to them.

Thor still remembered the first time he saw Loki, a small bundle of a child with dark, dark hair in his mother's arms. He was only two and it should be impossible to recall but it was a memory ingrained in Thor's mind.

A pale, green eyed baby boy that stared up at Thor with wide, interested eyes. Thor had never seen a baby before and was frightened that he would hurt him. But later, when Loki had been put to sleep his mother came into his room and held him in her arms, telling him how as Loki's big brother he must watch over and protect him. That they were brothers and that was a bond that could never be broken.

And Loki still remembered how during thunderstorms, he would shiver in fright. He couldn't sleep and he couldn't calm his nerves. He would quietly creep through the hall, his cookie monster plushie held tightly to his chest, and enter Thor's room. He'd stand at the edge of the bed and whisper his brother's name until he awoke. Then Thor would scoot over and give Loki room to sleep, offering his blankets and his arms as a shield from the storm.

They remembered how they used to make blanket forts in the living room when their parents went out. Rushing to put everything back before they returned.

Buying cartoon character popsicles from the ice cream truck during hot summer days. The sweet and colorful drips that made their way onto their sneakers and t-shirts. The trail of goop that followed them up the drive and onto the front porch.

Playing cops and robbers and Loki was always the robber and Thor always the cop. Cowboys and Indians and Thor was the cowboy and Loki the Indian. Knights and dragons and Loki was the dragon and Thor the knight.

Asking for a raise in their allowance so they could go to the movies and then not being able to decide which to watch. So they saw two different movies and they wouldn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

Thor trying out for the football team while Loki watched on in the stands, cheering him on yet hoping that he wouldn't make it.

Thor becoming something their parents could boast about but when they discussed Loki, it was a little harder to explain.

"Does he make you happy?" Thor asked, looking at his brother, hoping that that will at least initiate a response.

"Who?" Loki asked.

"Anthony."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, but stared back at his brother, a smile breaking his façade of indifference.

"Indubitably."

\--

Frigga lay in bed as she watched her husband struggle with his pajama buttons, fighting with her conscience as she was apt to do.

"What?" Odin asked once he finished.

Frigga blinked at him. Pursing her lips she said, "We ought to tell him."

Odin shook his head fiercely, struggling with his side of the bed sheets. Frigga pulled them back, rolling her eyes in exasperation. For someone who was a multi-millionaire he certainly didn't act it. Though it was not like they acted it either.

"We've been stalling far too long," Frigga told her husband.

"For good reason," Odin said, finally getting into bed. "He will only hate us."

"It will pass."

"He is not yet ready."

Frigga looked coldly at her husband. "He will never be ready in your eyes, Odin. I refuse to let my son be in the dark for the rest of his life. He is content. He has matured. We must tell him."

Odin turned off the light, hoping to end the conversation.

"And if you won't, then I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't add a chapter yesterday. The airport wifi wouldn't let me in. Grrr. I'm going Xmas shopping today and when I return, I shall add another chapter. It's gonna be super Christmasy.


	8. Our Troubles Will Be Miles Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony unpacked the boxes as Loki looked on, commenting every now and then at the ornaments or to ask questions. Once he found the Christmas CDs, Loki loaded them into the stereo and the sweet croon of Bing Crosby filled the air.

"I'm not sure about this, guys," Steve stammered, as he held onto the binoculars Natasha handed him.

Steve wasn't sure how he had gotten roped into tailing Tony. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but as he sat in the backseat of the car, holding onto a pair of binoculars and wearing a dark hoodie to hide his face, Steve couldn't help but feel things were hitting a state of ridiculousness that Steve thought he, personally, would never reach.

Clint sat in the front seat, a ridiculous cossack on his head. Steve would ask where he got it but the only option that made sense was his girlfriend and considering Steve was positive Natasha had once killed a man, he wasn't going to mention it. Natasha sat behind the wheel, her red hair hidden beneath a black beret, staring out the window at where Tony was getting into his car.

"You worry too much, Steve," Clint said, grinning at his pal.

"What if he sees us?"

Natasha shook her head. "I know how to tail people. Don't worry."

That didn't sate Steve's worries at all. "See," Clint barged on. "Everything's gonna be fine."

\--

"So let me get this straight," Tony worked out as he pulled up into the tree lot. "It's ok when you tell people but not when I tell people? Not that I  _have_ , they've all guessed accurately on my part, I feel like adding. But back to the point. Why are you allowed to tell, but not me?"

Loki rolled his eyes, having had to listen Tony the entire car ride. Loki had managed to avoid the question the day before but now there was no getting out of it. "Are you done complaining?" Loki asked.

"I am not complaining," Tony defended. "I am merely stating fact."

Loki let out an exasperated breath and got out of the car. Tony grumbled, turning off his car and stepping out into the cold.

\--

"What are they doing?" Clint asked, leaning over Natasha and trying his best to stare out her binoculars despite the fact that he had his own.

Steve answered, "They're looking at Christmas trees."

"Why?"

Natasha shrugged. She had a theory but thought it best to keep it to herself for now. Of course it was the same theory she had for a while but, well, she preferred if Clint was in the dark a little longer.

\--

"You've never had a real tree before?" Tony asked Loki as they wandered past the rows of Christmas trees, examining each one but claiming them inferior for the Stark household.

Loki shook his head. "My mother was always afraid Thor would set it aflame." Tony shot him a challenging look. "Maybe not Thor specifically…" Loki trailed off.

He rubbed his hand together, feeling the early December sting. Tony grabbed them and blew on them. "Better?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually."

\--

"I can't see them," Clint whined.

"Why don't we just get out?" Steve suggested.

"They might see us," Natasha informed him.

Steve sat back and stared listlessly at the couple in the front seat. He thought it odd that Natasha would volunteer for this sort of activity. Not that he knew much about her. She was sort of cold and harsh but attractive in a mystery woman sort of way. It really wasn't a surprised Clint liked her. Lots of guys in school liked her.

But they were sort of put off by her lack of… emotions. Clint didn't seem to mind. Which, if Steve really thought about it, was strange in itself, because Clint wore his emotions on his face. Clint was very much like a child. Not that Steve minded.

And then Steve wondered if this was their idea of some twisted kind of date. Steve grimaced at the thought. He was totally the third wheel.

\--

"This one," Tony said, pointing at one of the largest trees on the lot, his other hand holding Loki's.

"How are we gonna get it home?" Loki asked, letting go of Tony to circle the tree, kicking its base and pulling at the needles.

Tony pulled him back. "Don't ruin the merchandise." He twanged one of the branches and smiled. "Yup. This is it. What color scheme should we use?"

Loki looked up at it and said, "Purple."

Tony took a moment to process the information and then stated, "Not purple."

The taller boy heaved a sigh. "Red, then."

"And green," Tony added. "And gold."

Both boys looked up and nodded. "You still haven't answered my question," Loki said, turning to Tony and shooting him a look that Tony knew was as judging as possible.

"There's no way _that" -_ Loki pointed for emphasis – "will fit in your car."

Tony waved it off. "You worry too much."

\--

Steve bit into his granola bar. He always believed in being prepared. Clint and Natasha were discussing… actually Steve wasn't sure what they were discussing. He had zoned out some time ago and trying to make it out was not something he was looking forward to.

"Hey," Steve blurted, hitting Clint on the shoulder, "they're leaving."

Natasha and Clint stared out the window to discover that Steve was right. Natasha grinned as she started the car.

"Where's their tree?" Clint asked.

\--

Loki felt ridiculous. Not completely true. He was wearing his favorite Christmas sweater. Second favorite Christmas sweater. Well, he was wearing a Christmas sweater. With moose on it. Or meese, depending on how he decided to go about it.

No, he felt ridiculous because he was wearing large, black rimmed glasses, a slightly oversized sweater, and a newsboy cap with earflaps like some obnoxious hipster.

He knocked on the window of the passenger door. "You done yet?"

There was a muffled response before the window rolled down and Tony repeated, "Almost."

"What's the point of this?" Loki asked.

"I want to Christmas shop in peace."

"So you decided to go to the most obnoxious and expensive shopping mall in town," Loki stated.

"I have expensive tastes?"

Loki huffed once more, shoving the glasses up. He didn't understand how people could wear these, although they were name brand so that was something.

The car door opened and Tony emerged, dressed in a corduroy jacket, a plaid button down underneath, a pair of loafers, a beanie, and Buddy Holly glasses. He was the most stereotypical hipster Loki had ever seen.

And Loki couldn't help but laugh.

Tony stood there annoyed. "Alright, get it out of your system." Loki laughed even harder, dropping his head on Tony's shoulder and grabbing onto his jacket lapels.

"You look ridiculous," Loki managed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It's a disguise," Tony whined. "I put a lot of effort into this. No one would believe in a million years Tony Stark went hipster."

Loki began chuckling. "The proof is right here," he said, pointing at Tony's outfit. "Where did you buy this?"

\--

Clint wasn't sure whether he was happy or not. On the one hand Steve was here, but on the other, Natasha was being pretty bad ass. And on the other hand (though he doesn't have three hands but he started this saying and damn it he's gonna finish with it) he couldn't figure out what the hell was going on with Tony and Loki.

"Loki really pulls off that look," Natasha noted, locking the car doors. The three of them were dressed as stealthily as possible, dark clothes, hats, and in the case of Clint, sunglasses.

Clint harrumphed. He thought they looked like idiots.

\--

Tony grabbed at Loki's hand and dragged him into Pottery Barn. "Really, Stark?"

"Shh," Tony whispered. "What was the point of our disguises if you're going to blab my name all over town?"

"Honestly,  _Antoine,_ " Loki said in his best French accent, "You worry too much."

Tony stared blankly at him. Loki looked innocently off towards the Christmas decorations, already deciding which ornaments he wanted. Loki shoved his glasses up with his palm and stalked back towards the ornaments. "Antoine," Loki called, a smirk spreading across his face.

\--

Natasha handed Clint a soft pretzel. He grabbed it and bit into it vacantly. "I can't believe it," he blurted. "How? Why? How?" He looked at Natasha and pleaded with his eyes for an answer.

She patted him on the back and sat down beside him. "It happens."

Steve sipped at his blueberry slushie. "Now what?"

Clint took another therapeutic bite of pretzel. "I don't even know." He looked like he was close to tears, but Steve was sure it was just the light.

Natasha bumped her shoulder into Clint's and said, "We don't do anything."

"But – "

"But nothing," she stated. "They obviously don't want to be found out. They went to great lengths to hide their relationship."

Steve nodded. "I agree."

Clint looked to him. "You're not surprised by this? Not weirded out at all?"

Steve shrugged. "Yes. Surprised, though? Not really."

\--

Loki sat on the couch, glad to be off his feet and no longer carrying more bags than was humanly possible. His and Tony's de-hipsterizing was also a load off his mind.

Tony sat down beside him, handing him a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and a peppermint stick. "Thanks," Loki said, sipping his drink.

Both boys sat quietly, sipping their drinks. Tony yawned loudly, sinking down into the couch and resting his head on Loki's shoulder.

"I'm beat."

"You did succeed in nearly buying out the entire mall," Loki pointed out.

"They're my friends," Tony defended.

"I'm not talking about them," Loki said.

Tony sat up and blurted, "But it was the Lego Store!"

Loki chuckled. "Are we going to decorate this tree or not?" he asked, looking at the large Christmas tree they had picked out earlier, only to realize it wasn't their tree at all.

He had wondered how it was going to get to the Stark household, but Tony had plenty of connections. Who wouldn't want to do things for Tony Stark? Tony had assured him his tree would make it but this was not their tree.

Where had this tree come from?

This large tree was positioned right in front of the large bay windows of the living room so every passerby could see the tree shining brightly once it was finished.

Tony balked at the question. "This tree is for the annual Stark Christmas party," he explained. "The servants usually decorate it."

He got up and rummaged through some of his bags, grabbing at the more ridiculous ornaments he purchased. The expensive and classy ornaments he left at the foot of the tree, not even bothering to admire them.

Tony stuffed them in some of his other bags, grabbing his purchases and smiling at Loki who watched curiously. "Grab the rest of the stuff," he told Loki, making his way to his workshop.

Loki did as he was told, shooting one last glance at the empty tree.

\--

Tony found it highly amusing that Loki knew all the words to nearly every Christmas song ever written. He also found it adorable how Loki was wearing his Tigger Santa Clause hat.

Loki had discovered it after Tony showed him the boxes that held old Christmas decorations. He had pulled them out of the attic the night before and dragged them down into his workshop. He had even cleared an area for it, right in the middle of his leisure area of the room.

Loki had opened the boxes and there, on top, was a Santa Clause hat with Tigger ears that Tony's mom had given him years ago. Tony could remember how he refused to take it off that year. Everywhere he went, he wore that hat despite his father's protests. His mom, though, thought he looked sweet and encouraged it.

Tony lightly pecked Loki's lips the second the boy put it on his head. Tony had never thought to share something as precious to him as this. He was accustomed to decorating his tree alone. Choosing gifts alone. And wearing that hat, listening to the songs his mother used to play when he was just a boy.

"I look ridiculous," Loki had begun, touching the hat once Tony pulled away.

Tony shook his head. "You look perfect."

Tony unpacked the boxes as Loki looked on, commenting every now and then at the ornaments or to ask questions. Once he found the Christmas CDs, Loki loaded them into the stereo and the sweet croon of Bing Crosby filled the air.

Loki hummed quietly as he checked whether the lights worked or not. Tony grabbed the tree that he had brought down and set it in its stand. "What?"

Loki looked up from his task and looked up at Tony, a look of confusion on his face. "What you say?"

"I didn't say anything," Loki said, fixing the hat on his head.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You sure?"

"I think I'd know if I did or not," Loki placated him.

He was probably just hearing things. Tony grabbed the tree skirt and tied it around the base of the tree. That's when he heard it again.

"Are you singing?" Tony asked, standing up and making his way to his boyfriend.

Loki shook his head in denial. "No."

Tony smirked, sitting down beside him. "Yes you are."

Loki huffed, shoving at Tony's shoulder. "Fine. Yes." And as if to prove his point he broke out along with The Ronnettes, "Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

Tony laughed, singing along with Loki. Loki swatted at Tony's face, a smile plastered on his own face and the lyrics on the tip of his tongue.

\--

Loki held the odd star in his hands. It was clearly pieced together by scrap metal, and it wasn't in the best shape, but Loki had a feeling it was special. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, resting his forehead on his back. "What?" he asked.

Loki turned slightly, showing off the metal star. "Did you make this?"

Tony let out a breathy laugh. "I was five." He let go and grabbed the star. "My mom loved it," he whispered, stroking the little dents that his five year old hands and strength couldn't get rid of. "She put it on top of the tree every year after that." He inhaled deeply. "I tried making a new one a few years back but it – it just didn't feel right."

Loki took hold of the other end of the star, his fingers barely touching the other boy's. He leaned in and kissed Tony. "I think it's perfect."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Loki grabbed a footstool and set it up beside the tree and with a sweep of his arms offered the stool to Tony. He rolled his eyes but used the stool, placing the star gently atop the tree.

"Jarvis," Tony commanded. The lights turned on and both boys stood back to admire their work.

"Very nice, Master Stark," Jarvis said. "Mr. Odinson."

Tony grabbed Loki's hand, prompting the boy to look at him and smile. Tony put his hand to his mouth and kissed it. Loki rolled his eyes but Tony knew he didn't mind.

They plopped down onto the couch and silently watched the tree. Tony pulled his legs up and rested his head against Loki's chest.

Loki wrapped his arms around him. "It's beautiful, Tony," he whispered. Tony didn't respond but Loki really wasn't expecting one. They fell asleep moments later, 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' playing softly in the background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Xmas!


	9. He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tore his blankets away from himself and practically pounced on Steve. "What. Do you. Mean. You. Know?" he gritted out.
> 
> And in the meekest voice Steve could manage, he squeaked, "Me, Clint, and Natasha may have followed you yesterday after school."
> 
> Steve was very lucky that Tony didn't rip out his heart and feed it to Dummy.

The image of the pink nosed figure of her son as he made his way to the living room, a shorter boy tailing him, was forever ingrained into the heart of Frigga.

There were times, such as that particular moment, when Frigga felt that perhaps she cared for Loki too much. But who said she had to care for her children in a certain way? It occurred to her once or twice that perhaps her love for Loki exceeded that of Thor, but she brushed that thought aside quickly. She did not love one more than the other, but rather differently.

Thor was who he was. He was loud and content and smart. He was not an Einstein nor a Hawking, but he was a hard worker and cared deeply for everyone. He endeared himself to any and all who met him.

Loki, though. Loki was her baby.

The little baby boy that stole her heart.

She couldn't understand how her husband didn't see how special he was. Her Loki was intelligent beyond compare and passionate. No one would every combine Loki and passionate in the same sentence, but it was there. Everything Loki did, and did because he wanted to, was done with his whole heart; his whole being.

And looking at Loki, his red nose dripping with the cold, his ears and cheeks tinted pink, she knew how much he was going to hurt.

He was a boy of extremes. Complete happiness and utter misery. Would he hate her? Would he hate himself?

Frigga nothing more than to hold her baby close. It was all so unfair. Every time the thought crossed her mind that she had to tell him, her heart would beat fast and she grew frightened. Frightened that he would no longer be her baby. That he would think himself no one's baby.

So she put it off another day. It's nearing Christmas. And Christmas is about family and togetherness.

She didn't want Loki to feel unloved or that he didn't belong. Not now that he was as content as she had ever seen him.

She tried to voice her fears to her husband that night but Odin was already asleep. How could he sleep at a time like this? Now when she needed him most.

Frigga's heart was already breaking for fear that it would soon be her son's.

\--

Steve was doing the mature thing. The mature and responsible thing.

Ok, so maybe it was nine in the morning on a Saturday in December and the chances of Tony actually being awake right now was slim to one but that was not going to deter Steven Rogers. Nope.

He was putting his foot down. He was going to be the shoulder to lean on. The solid rock. He just really wanted confess his sins and then be told the absolute, complete truth because, hey, it was the right thing to do.

It was lucky for Steve that Tony was the son of a billionaire, otherwise he would have been standing on the porch for a good couple of hours.

Martha, the housekeeper smiled at Steve and let him go on his way. It was an unspoken rule that they didn't speak about the workshop nor the lack of adults in Tony's life. They accepted things as they were because, truth be told, things weren't going to change anytime soon.

Tony was sleeping rather peacefully until, quite suddenly, he was extremely cold. He couldn't help but wonder why, though the "Mr. Rogers, sir," might have been a big give away.

"What do you want?" Tony grumbled into his pillow. He had wrapped his entire body around the thing and was huddling closer for warmth.

"I'm sorry," Steve blurted out.

Tony really didn't have the time for this. It was early. He was sleepy. And he was obviously trapped in some vicious nightmare with "boy next door" Rogers. "Apology accepted," Tony blew him off, finding his comforter and draping it over himself like a human taco.

The teenage genius knew his pal had not departed when he heard the soft scraping of a chair make its way near his bed. It was just his luck.

Tony peaked trough his blanket to see Steve sitting fitfully, hands clasped and leg bouncing. He groaned quietly. Tony should have known better than to think he was going to be able to sleep in.

Tony positioned himself so his blanket was off his face and he was looking directly at Steve. "Ok, what's up?"

Steve took a breath and said, "I know all about you and Loki."

Tony blinked, unsure how to respond. No wait. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't try to deny it, Tony," Steve prattled on. "I saw you." Then after a moment's hesitation, added, "As did Clint and Natasha."

"What?" Tony hollered. He popped up in bed, staring intently at Steve. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Steve continued.

"What?" Tony repeated. Honestly, what? Like, how? Tony couldn't even comprehend. Complete sentences weren't even capable of being formed in his head right now.

Tony tore his blankets away from himself and practically pounced on Steve. "What. Do you. Mean. You. Know?" he gritted out.

And in the meekest voice Steve could manage, he squeaked, "Me, Clint, and Natasha may have followed you yesterday after school."

Steve was very lucky that Tony didn't rip out his heart and feed it to Dummy.

\--

Now he really was wearing his favorite sweater. Perhaps Loki really hated the movie, truth be told he refused to sit through it, but Dale Doback's sweater was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Step Brothers be damned.

The Rankin/Bass specials played on the television in the background as Thor set up the tree and Loki directed him. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat patiently on the coffee table, a third cup held gratefully to Frigga's lips.

"What do you think?" Loki asked his mother, grabbing a couple of cookies, stuffing one into his mouth and handing another to Thor who graciously accepted the gift.

Frigga nodded her head. "Perfect spot, as always."

Loki beamed, making towards the big box Thor had dragged up from the basement. Looking at it, Loki couldn't help but think back on Tony and his boxes. How long had he set up his tree alone? It broke his heart to think of Tony alone all of the time.

Loki was accustomed to feeling alone but feeling and being are too completely things. Knowing that you weren't as cared for as you ought to was a whole different ball park from just thinking it. Loki had the sudden urge to call him up and invite him to the Odinson tree decorating tradition but sneaking a glance at the clock, he knew that Tony wouldn't even be up at nine thirty in the morning.

Thor knelt down beside him, cookie crumbs lining the scruff that had made a permanent home on his face. Loki opened the box, grabbing the lights on top and handing them to Thor. Thor went to check if they worked while Loki took out the ornaments and safely laid them on the couch.

Loki let his fingers graze the homemade ornaments of unskilled hands; he gently jingled the bells that his mother bought at a garage sale, and pulled at a loose string from a stocking.

He sighed, turning his attention to the TV. Loki remembered when it used to all four of them decorating this tree. Him, Thor, Frigga, and Odin. The past few years it had just been him and Frigga. But today Thor had volunteered.

He couldn't help but feel that Thor's recent interest in him and his life had to do with Tony. Loki loved his brother, of course. That really went without saying, but they had taken two different routes. And now Loki had found someone who understood him and truly cared for him.

If Thor thought that he could suddenly be a part of that, then he was truly mistaken. Loki looked to his brother as he tested the lights, two piles by his legs. Maybe they couldn't be what they once were, but at least they could be what they always were: brothers.

\--

It wasn't an overreaction.

Tony knew that that was exactly what it was, but he certainly wasn't going to be reasonable.

He was pacing back and forth on the Odinson porch, trying to calm himself down. Just because Steve, Clint, and Natasha knew all about their relationship didn't mean anything. And just because Bruce and possibly Thor knew didn't mean anything either. It was just this whole secret thing was falling apart rather quickly. It was, what? A week?

A hickie and a shopping trip completely threw the whole secret out the window. And now Tony was on the verge of another panic attack.

If his best friends and Loki's incredibly dense brother could figure it out what was stopping his dad? Besides the obvious fact that he was out of town.

He hit his head against the door a few times. He needed to make sense. He needed to calm down. He needed to get away from this door before –

"Yes?"

Tony looked up at the one eyed Odinson. "Um."

"Can I help you?" Odin asked, looking down at Tony rather disdainfully.

The boy fidgeted slightly. He hadn't actually planned on going inside or anything. Actually, Tony wasn't sure what he was going to do. So far, pacing was good enough for him. "Is Loki… in?" Tony asked.

Odin seemed to purse his lips and Tony was seriously wondering what he did to the guy to upset him so.  _Shit. Don't tell me he knows too._

Tony really wanted to die.

"He's busy at the moment," Odin told him, closing the door slightly.

Tony nodded, jumbled sentences exiting his mouth at a speed that even Tony was impressed with. Before the door could close all the way, Tony heard a "Who's there?"

The door opened wider and there stood Frigga, an angel sent by God himself. Tony was sure that she was who angels were modeled after because only a true angel could save him from this awkward interaction.

Odd, that the first time Tony met Odin, things were fine. The second time was beyond frightening. And now the third made Tony want to shut himself away for all eternity. Of course things had changed from then to now. Before, Odin was his friends old man. Now he was his boyfriend's overbearing father.

Tony gulped. This was not his best idea.

\--

Loki blushed profusely. If he had known Tony was gonna show up he wouldn't have worn this sweater. Or the reindeer antlers. Although it could have been worse. He could be wearing his He-Man and She-Ra Christmas sweater.

In his defense, Thor had just shoved them on his head literally three seconds before Tony walked into the room.

"Nice antlers, Reindeer Games," Tony smirked.

Loki crossed his arms, Thor standing behind him, making him look like those evil villains with a large henchman at his command. "Stark," he coolly stated. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

Tony shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Had a visitor this morning."

And before Loki could comment, he felt his phone vibrate and knew that Tony had sent him a message. It clearly was not for prying ears. Loki nodded, turning around and said, "Help Thor with the lights."

\--

Tony lay on Loki's bedroom floor, watching as Loki strung up little Yoda lights around his bedroom windows. It was hilariously adorable how much Loki loved Christmas. He didn't exactly strike him as a Christmas guy.

"You'd think Halloween was your holiday," Tony mumbled, sleep starting to overtake him.

Tony woke up with an "Oomph!" as Loki fell atop him. "Hey," Tony whined, poking at Loki's side.

"What's up?" Loki asked, sitting up and staring at Tony expectantly.

Tony sighed. He knew he had to tell Loki. So he sat up, grabbed Loki by the shoulders and bit the bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Xmas. Because I love Xmas.


	10. It Could Have Gone Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin cleared his throat. "Anthony," Odin gruffed, turning his attention to the boy who was taking a large bite out of a bread roll Frigga had just passed him. "How nice of you to visit us."

A week ago, Loki could count the amount of people who knew his secret to just two: him and Tony. Now there were at least… two and three, add Bruce and Thor – does Fandral count? – seven. Not counting the slime ball.

Tony was positive that his friends would keep the secret but Loki wasn't one hundred percent sure about that. Loki knew all about these teenagers. They were mean and brutal and didn't care who they hurt as long as they hurt; others, at least. So maybe a lot of what he knew came from outdated 80's films.

Although some was from experience. He wasn't a social outcast for his health.

Loki briefly regretted ever agreeing to this relationship. Not that he truly wanted it to end. It was the part of Loki that disliked the attention and the insinuations, the part that didn't enjoy lying and pretending, the part that was opposed to change.

\--

Tony watched Loki process the information. He wasn't sure how this changed things, if at all. Tony wasn't much of a relationship guy. Nor was he much of a secret keeper. He was more of a 'look at me, aren't I marvelous and special and see this gorgeous fella, he's my boyfriend' sort of a guy.

Loki made a face before slumping over and laying sprawled on the floor. "Um…?" Tony asked. "Are you ok?"

"I give up," Loki mumbled.

Tony laughed, poking his side. "It's not that bad, you know. Steve would never tell anyone. And he's pretty good at guilting people into doing whatever he wants." Tony leaned over Loki and nuzzled their noses together. "Please don't give up."

Loki swatted at Tony's head but the teen didn't move. Exasperated, Loki let out a sigh. "Will they truly keep it secret?"

"If they don't, you are allowed to do with me as you wish," Tony smirked.

Loki wrapped his arms round Tony's neck, his fingers playing with his hair. "I thought I was already allowed to do with you as I wish."

Tony smiled, planting a kiss on the side of Loki's mouth. "Oh yeah. I forgot." He kissed Loki again, wondering how soon was too soon to try tongue as they broke apart.

"Oh."

Tony looked up to see Thor standing in the doorway, a look of pure shock on his face. Tony jumped back, and fell over, knocking his head against a bookcase. As Tony groaned in pain, Thor muttered, "Lunch is ready if you wish to…eat."

And then he just stood there. Uncomfortable beyond description but he stood in the doorway, staring at Loki who hadn't budged bar his hands over his eyes in embarrassment.

When enough was enough, Loki growled, "Thor!" before getting to his feet and shoving the big guy out of his room, slamming the door for good measure.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, offering an empathetic look at Loki who was fuming at the door. "Doesn't he knock?" Tony asked.

Loki huffed, sliding his back against the door until he plopped onto the ground. "No."

\--

Thor slowly made his way back down the stairs, sitting down at the kitchen table by rote, trying to forget what he just saw, but to no avail. He knew that the image of Tony violating his brother would forever be ingrained into his mind.

"Thor?"

Thor looked up from the table and looked at his mother. "Yes?" he asked, eyes slightly glazed and his mind a million miles away.

"Are they coming down?"

He blinked. And then he remembered he had gone up to bring Loki and his… Tony, down for lunch. "Oh, uh… I believe so," Thor sputtered, his cheeks going red as he avoided his mother's gaze.

It was then that Loki entered the kitchen followed closely by Tony. The shorter boy met his gaze, looking completely unaffected by Thor's earlier interruption. Thor fidgeted in his seat and was glad to find a bowl of mac and cheese before him. Thor was more than pleased when his mother started a conversation with Tony.

It wasn't until Odin took his seat at the table that Thor wished he was somewhere else. The table quieted down and there was an uncomfortable air about lunch.

Odin cleared his throat. "Anthony," Odin gruffed, turning his attention to the boy who was taking a large bite out of a bread roll Frigga had just passed him. "How nice of you to visit us."

Thor couldn't help but feel that his father was not at all pleased as his sentiment seemed to suggest. He slowly began to panic. Was he going to question Tony? Did he know about Loki and Tony's relationship? He couldn't.

"Thank you," Tony replied as he swallowed.

"Has your father returned from Japan?" Odin asked.

Tony seemed to tense slightly before catching Odin's eye and stated, "No."

"When does he return?"

Thor watched Tony harden his expression, setting aside his plate and replied, "I don't know."

Odin nodded his head, completely unaffected by the tension that seemed to grow around them. Odin took a sip of water before continuing. "I spoke with him the other day." He sniffed. "Asked if I had seen you. He was quite relieved when I said I hadn't."

Loki bit his lip. Tony's voice didn't so much as quiver as he said, "My father is generally glad to not see me. It is no surprise he has extended the sentiment to others."

Thor wanted to know why his father was being so cruel to Tony. Though his questions weren't threatening nor filled with malice, Tony's attitude to them set Thor on edge. This was not the Tony Stark he knew of.

Odin chuckled to himself. Thor saw Tony's lip twitch upward. "Howard is right, you are quite an entertaining young man."

Tony stood up suddenly, his chair toppling over behind him. Loki grabbed his hand just as quickly, drawing his attention from his father to himself. Tony let out a loud breath before whispering, "Excuse me," tearing himself from Loki's grasp and out of the room.

The slamming of the front door echoed into the kitchen. Loki removed himself from the table, the door closing quietly behind him as he followed Tony out the door.

Frigga didn't even look at her husband as she said, "I hope you're pleased with yourself."

Thor turned his head towards the hall where his brother and his boyfriend before him had disappeared.

\--

Tony threw his scarf onto the salt stained sidewalk, yelling out in frustration. Fuck the whole goddamn world. God, no wonder Loki hated him so much. Wasn't it bad enough he had one fucked up life with one jackass of a father? He didn't need his boyfriend's dad to remind him he wasn't worth shit.

He yelled again, kicking at his scarf. When that wasn't enough, Tony ran up to one of the trees that stood in front of Loki's house and began kicking it, hitting it; trying his very best to hurt it. But it was a tree and trees were a strong and sensible plant. Tony clawed at it, hoping to mark it in some way.

"Tony!" Loki cried.

Tony began hitting his head against the tree. If he couldn't destroy it, than at least he could prove that he was alive. Hurt himself to feel like he was something more than useless flesh. "Tony," he heard Loki repeat. "Stop it!"

"Why?" Tony spat back, turning round to face Loki. "Why should I? 'Fraid I'll hurt the fucking tree?"

Loki took hold of Tony's shoulders and held him close to his chest. Tony fought him off, trying to push away, but Loki held tightly onto him. "Let me go," Tony shouted, his words muffled by the wool of Loki's coat.

The boy didn't reply, only holding on tighter as Tony struggled against his arms.

Tony wanted to die. It was a truth that he had told no one, not even himself. Sometimes, he'd get into his car and drive at an obscene speed, hoping that maybe he wouldn't brake fast enough or he'd miss a turn and then CRASH. He'd be dead.

And wouldn't life be easier? His dad would be happy. He wouldn't have to play second fiddle to a company that he was one day going to inherit. He wouldn't feel like the whole world was mocking him. He wouldn't feel unloved, uncared for; completely and absolutely alone.

"You're not alone," he heard Loki say. Tony let out a pathetic snort, holding tightly to the lapels of Loki's coat, the tears he didn't realize were running down his cheeks being wiped away on Loki's shoulder.

Loki held him tighter, running his fingers through his hair. "I hate him," Tony whispered.

"My father?" Loki teased.

Tony chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. "Howard."

Loki let out a sound of agreement. "Well, as a son of Odin, I know exactly what that's like."

Tony pulled away and Loki let him. He leaned against the tree he had been abusing, staring down at his bloodied hands. Despite the rough skin and calluses, his hands were no match for an Oak. Loki took his hands in his own and wiped them clean with a napkin he had in his pocket.

Once Tony's hands were clean, Loki took the napkin and wiped Tony's face.

Tony rolled his eyes. He wasn't a girl to be pampered, and he nearly said it before recalling all the times he himself had treated Loki in such a way. It wasn't that he thought Loki was defenseless, just that he wanted to protect him, and that was what Loki was doing for him now.

"Thanks," Tony sniffled.

Loki nodded, placing a kiss atop his forehead. "Perhaps we should go back inside," Loki muttered.

"I wanna get out of here," Tony admitted. Loki looked back at his house. He'd have to tell his parents and Tony knew he wouldn't leave without permission. "Please."

Loki looked back at Tony and nodded. Tony smiled, planting a soft kiss on Loki's neck before digging into his pockets for his car keys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I would have liked. A mini lunch break until shopping continues. Seriously, my mom needs to stop doing her Xmas shopping super last minute.


	11. Proper Adjectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They didn't… tell you?" Tony asked, pointing at his pals sitting before him. They all looked off, hoping to deflect the anger of one James Rhodes.
> 
> "No!" Rhodey growled. "What? You and Loki? Really?"

"I think you all know why I've asked you here today," Tony announced, as he stood in his living room, a Mountain Dew in hand and looking as authoritative as possible.

Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey sat cozily on the couch. Clint and Natasha took up the loveseat. Steve looked terribly guilty, Bruce gave off a look of innocence, and Clint and Natasha looked equally bored. Rhodey was just really confused.

He raised his hand and brought it down when Tony pointed at him. "I don't, actually. It's bowling night so I thought…you know… we were gonna go bowling."

"You raise a very good point, Rhodes, my man," Tony replied. "And if things go well, we will totally go bowling."

"Also," Rhodey plowed on. "Why's Natasha here?" Natasha turned her stone cold eyes upon him. He gulped. "Just… you know… I didn't know we were allowed to bring dates to bowling night."

Clint raised his hand. "She's not my date. Technically. Tony invited her." He lowered his hand and stuck his tongue out at Rhodey. "I think Rhodey shouldn't be allowed to go bowling with us if he's not open to new competition."

"Interesting," Tony commented. "Rhodey, rebuttal?"

"It's not that I'm not open to new competition," Rhodey replied. "It's just that – "

"What does this have to do with anything?" Bruce cut in.

Tony gave a small smile, nodding his head and setting his soda on the coffee table. He clasped his hands behind his back and drew in a deep breath. "Thank you, Bruce.

"As you all know, me and Loki are dating. Now – "

"What?" Rhodey blurted. "I'm sorry, what?"

Tony turned to him, brows furrowed. "They didn't… tell you?" Tony asked, pointing at his pals sitting before him. They all looked off, hoping to deflect the anger of one James Rhodes.

"No!" Rhodey growled. "What? You and Loki? Really? Are you on drugs? You're on drugs. Tell me you're on drugs."

Tony sat on the coffee table, concern written on his face. "To be honest, I don't see the connection between dating Loki and doing drugs."

"I'd rather you were doing drugs than dating Loki," Rhodey responded. "If you were doing drugs, than I perfectly understand why you would willingly date Loki."

Tony didn't say a word. Soooo maybe he was under the impression that he knew. Everyone else seemed to figure it out. He wasn't, however, expecting such a vehement reaction from Rhodey. What had Loki ever done to him? If anything it ought to have been Clint or Steve, not Rhodey. Tony had a strange feeling that they might not make actually get around to bowling.

\--

Loki was listening to The Hobbit soundtrack for the millionth time since Rolling Stone posted it on their website. Two days and he'd own it for real. Well maybe one. Thank god for an Amazon Prime membership and the mind set to pre-order it. Among other things.

He lay under the bed, bored out of his mind.

He felt that grounding was the lamest of all punishments. And in this case, undeserved.

"What is this music?" Thor asked, staring at his computer, unsure why his computer was on when an hour earlier it was off.

"Thoooooooooooor," Loki greeted. "Welcome back."

Thor turned about quickly, in search for the source of the voice. "Loki?" he asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

"It is I," Loki bellowed. "Loki, second son of Odin and Frigga, younger brother to Thor, and above all, a powerful seidr." He then proceeded to make whooshing sounds with his mouth, in a most ghostly manner. "Fear me and my ability to manipulate technology at will. I cast my illusions, first son of Odin."

Loki heard a thump before turning his head to grin at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"I am boooooored," Loki whined.

Thor chuckled, offering a hand to his brother who took it. He pulled Loki out from under the bed but he remained on the floor, splayed out like a dead body. "Did Father truly take your television?"

Loki groaned. "And my laptop." And then sitting up he added, "How does he expect me to forget what an ass he is?"

Thor shook his head. "You never learn your lessons, Loki."

"Father has never learnt common respect or decency," Loki spat. "When he learns such simple manners then I shall begin to consider learning lessons of mine own." He sniffed his nose in anger before his features relaxed. "Aren't you curious as to how I know your password?"

Thor laughed. "I have always been curious as to how you do anything."

Loki got up and sat down in Thor's desk chair, spinning round as he replied, "It is because I am marvelous." He stopped his spinning and grinned. "You wrote it down," he said, pointing at a post it Thor had attached to the bottom of the monitor.

His brother glowered. "I change it once a month," Thor grumbled.

Loki ignored him, taking to spinning once more.

"You must be truly bored to seek entertainment here."

"I am a desperate man," Loki agreed, stopping his dizzying ministrations. He tapped his fingers against Thor's desk. "Do you not think it unfair?"

Thor tilted his head in confusion casting the impression that he was a small dog. "Do I think what unfair?"

Loki let out an annoyed sigh. "Is not my duty first to my friend?"

"Boyfriend," Thor mumbled quietly to himself.

Though not quiet enough as Loki responded with a resounding, "Exactly. You don't suppose father knows?"

Thor blinked. Not only had Loki admitted it in so many words, but was asking him his opinion. Thor was elated.

"I do not think so."

"You haven't told him, have you?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head in the negative. "Told him what?"

Loki smiled. "Good. Good good good. I'm hungry." He raised himself from the chair and pulled Thor's door open. "Don't change that," he said, pointing at the computer. "I'll be right back. Pop-tarts?"

\--

Rhodey was beyond pissed. He was madder than Tony had ever seen him and that's even counting the time Tony accidentally on purpose let his dog loose at the park. Let's just say, neither of them saw Thundercracker again.

"I'm sorry, ok? What more do you want me to say?"

They were in the kitchen, away from prying ears. Not that it mattered much because Tony was almost one hundred percent sure everyone was listening at the door. Except Steve. That no good, dirty, rotten, goody two shoes.

"I don't know, Tony. I really don't," Rhodey replied. "How does Natasha fucking know and not your best bud?"

"If it's consolation, she spied on me," Tony offered.

Rhodey paced about the kitchen island. "Why didn't you tell me? And don't give me any bullshit."

"Loki told me not to." He was met with an incredulous look. "I really like Loki. Sue me," Tony exclaimed. "He didn't want anyone to know. And I really wanna be with him so I took the deal."

Rhodey sat down on a stool, with a resigned look on his face. "Why, Loki, man?"

Tony shrugged. "Do you disprove cause he's a guy or because he's Loki?"

"I'm pretty sure he's bat shit insane."

"Not really," Tony revealed. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Rhodey put his arm around Tony's neck, pulling him into a head lock. Tony squirmed. "I should have known you played both teams."

"Jealous that I didn't choose you?" Tony grunted, trying his best to pull free.

Rhodey squeezed tighter. "Just be careful, dude." He let go and Tony gasped free, rubbing his neck at where he was sure a bruise of the unfun kind would appear. Rhodey punched him in the arm. "Baby," he insulted before adding, "Let's go bowling."

A "YAY!" was heard from the other room before an "Ow!" quickly followed. Tony rolled his eyes and hollered, "Stop eavesdropping."

"Yeah, Steve," Clint called back.

\--

"Stupid. Ugly. Distasteful. Too expensive. Cheap. Ugh. That one doesn't even deserve a proper adjective."

Thor smiled apologetically at the man behind the jewelry counter. "These are all horrid," Loki continued.

"Loki, please," Thor begged quietly. "Be kind."

Loki huffed, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "I can't. I'm bored. And this amuses me."

Thor took hold of Loki's arm and steered him out the store. They were in a shopping mall, in search of a Christmas present for their mom. Every year they got her something together. Usually it was jewelry, but if Loki's criticism was to go by, Frigga was not getting anything gold or silver this year.

"Perhaps we should think of something else to get mother," Thor suggested. Loki merely shrugged, not remotely invested in their errand. "Are you paying attention?"

"No," Loki answered.

Thor muttered, "I should have left you at home."

Loki swung around quickly and took hold of Thor's shoulders. "Don't you dare say such a thing. One more minute of lack of distraction and I would have gone mad." He let go of Thor and stood before Build-A-Bear Workshop. "Why don't we build her a bear?"

"A bear?" Thor asked.

"Or two," Loki offered. "One that looks like you: fat, blonde, and stupid; and one that looks like me: wiry, intelligent, dark haired. Mother'll love that." And then in afterthought added, "We can even make one of father. I'm sure we can pull out an eye and cover it with an eyepatch."

Thor let out a laugh. "I don't want to be seen in there."

"The only people who will see you are six year old girls," Loki reasoned. "Besides, you'll have to fight them for the stuffing machine, so watch your strength." With that, Loki shoved Thor inside the store.

\--

Tony was in the middle of a secret project when his phone went off. The bowling had gone well and he had secured the words of his closest friends (and Natasha) that they would not say a thing to anyone about he and Loki. All was well.

"Who is it?" Tony asked, staring at his newly designed blueprints. He grinned. This was gonna be awesome.

"Mr. Odinson, sir," Jarvis answered.

Tony looked up. "Loki? I thought he was grounded. Display it for me, J."

An image of Thor staring beffudled at various tiny clothes for stuffed animals, a yellow bear in his arms, a little girl with freckles watching him, popped onto the closest computer monitor to Tony. "What?"

**He's been deciding between the overalls and the plaid shirt for at least ten minutes. - L**

**Why are you in a Build-A-Bear Workshop? Aren't you grounded?**

**Yes. But my sudden interest in Thor's personal space almost guaranteed a very loose leash in reference to my grounding. - L**

**In other words, Thor asked if I could accompany him on a trip to the mall in search of Mother's Xmas gift. - L**

**Father said yes. – L**

**And he gave you back your phone?**

**Just in case Thor and I get separated. – L**

**Thor's not gonna let you out of his sight.**

**Fine. It's just in case mother or father calls. Thor's an idiot and never answers his phone in time. – L**

**That makes sense.**

**But why Build-A-Bear?**

**Have you seen the photo? - L**

**Good point.**

**If you'll pardon me, I'm going to rescue Thor from that cheeky little girl before she bites him. – L**

**Good luck.**

\--

Loki handed his phone over to his father, almost immediately after stepping through the doorway. "Anything else? Blood test? My spleen?" Odin was not amused. "Right."

He sidestepped his father and joined Thor who was waiting at the stairs, two ridiculous boxes in the shape of houses in each hand.

Odin didn't want to know. He tucked the phone into his pocket and headed straight for his office. Normally he would sit in the living room and watch a movie with his wife but Frigga was a little more than upset with him. He sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair, and stared at nothing in particular.

Tony Stark.

Maybe his wife was right. Perhaps he was over critical and too harsh with the boy. But Odin didn't trust him.

What brought on this sudden interest with his son? Loki wasn't the most endearing person, nor was he accepting of others. It took tiny miracles for Loki to do anything with Thor, and they were brothers. Why this stranger?

Perhaps Howard had convinced Tony to befriend Loki in hopes of corporate espionage. Odin knew Howard. He wouldn't put it past the billionaire. But Loki didn't care much for Odin's work. He would be the wrong one to befriend.

Maybe Tony was after something else. But what?

Odin grew irritated. Ever since Tony Stark had come on the scene, Loki had become more than a little hard to handle. And Odin didn't like it.

He was, of course, forgetting all of the earlier mischief Loki had caused. The phone calls from the vice principal and complaints from old neighbors. He was forgetting about all the arguments he and Loki had in their differences of opinion. Their differing morals and beliefs.

Odin needed to protect Loki from himself.

He had always needed to protect Loki from himself. Why couldn't Frigga see this?

He pulled Loki's phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xmas Eve!


	12. For The Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin shook his head, storming back into his office. Frigga followed, hot on his heels. "This does not concern you," he told her.
> 
> "He is my son," she responded. "He is always my concern."

Frigga noticed the tension in Odin's shoulders as she peaked into his office. She entered with a knock as he turned his chair to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing anger gleam in his eye.

"Send in Loki," he gruffed at her.

She kneeled at his feet, grabbing his hands. "Tell me," she ordered.

Odin pulled his hands away and stalked out of the room, stopping at the feet of the stairs to call, "Loki!"

Frigga could hear her son's bedroom door open as he called, "Yeah?"

"Come down here."

She bound out of the room, watching her son trudge down the stairs, her husband scowling at the bottom. "Go to your room," she told her son.

"Frigga," Odin growled. "Loki, come here."

Loki stopped mid-step, not sure which command to follow.

"Go to your room!" Frigga yelled, urging Loki to action as he ran up the stairs and back into his room. She faced Odin who was glowering.

"I wished to speak to him."

"You wished to yell at him," Frigga countered. "And I must need know why."

Odin shook his head, storming back into his office. Frigga followed, hot on his heels. "This does not concern you," he told her.

"He is my son," she responded. "He is always my concern."

Odin did not answer, choosing instead to brood in his seat, tapping anxiously at his desk. Frigga stood before him, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

They were both stubborn. Two pig headed fools, constantly butting heads. Now was no different. One would have to relent and nearly twenty years of marriage had weakened Odin's ability to withstand his wife's ire.

Frigga watched as he gave in, tiredness sweeping over his body. "He is argr."

"Don't you dare," Frigga cut in, a finger pointed menacingly at her husband. "You will not say such a thing about my baby."

Odin stood. "He is argr. I tell no lies." He handed Loki's phone to her, practically shoving it into her hands. "Read those messages and tell me he is not."

Frigga looked at Odin in shock. "You went through his phone?" Frigga asked, dumbfounded.

"I was concerned," Odin argued.

"So you broke his trust?" Frigga squeezed the phone in her hands, not glancing at it for a second.

Odin yelled, "Do you think Stark's son has befriended Loki because he likes him?"

"This is about Anthony?"

"Anthony only wishes to use him," Odin insisted. "Like he has everyone else."

"Like who, Odin?" Frigga challenged. "He is a boy. Not yet eighteen and you accuse him of malice and ill will."

"If he is anything like his father – "

"He is nothing like Howard."

"Can you not see it is an act he puts on for you?"

"You have gone mad."

"I am mad for wishing to protect him?"

"Yes," Frigga shouted. "What were you to say to him? What was your plan of attack? Tell me, because I truly wish to know." She placed the phone on his desk before walking away, giving Odin a moment to collect his thoughts.

He sat tiredly in his chair, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He heard soft footsteps and was surprised to see Loki standing before him, Frigga behind.

That woman.

"Mother said you wished to see me."

Odin looked to his wife who watched him with judging eyes. He returned his attention to his son, who fidgeted under the gaze.

"Yes," Odin said, leaning back in his chair, hoping to appear more nonchalant than he felt. "Sit," he ordered, watching his son take a seat, casting a hopeful look at his mother. "Frigga," he said. "Please shut the door behind you."

Frigga clenched her jaw but followed the command, causing Odin to relax a touch.

"I don't want you seeing Anthony Stark any longer."

Loki's eyes grew wide as he processed his father's words. "What – what do you mean… see?" Loki sputtered.

"You know what I mean," Odin continued. "End it."

Loki shook his head in disbelief. "He's my friend," Loki argued. "My only friend. Why?"

"I will not have a son that is argr," Odin said.

Loki rose from his seat, shouting, "I am not argr!"

"Then break up with your boyfriend," Odin shouted back.

The teen opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it.

"You're not going to deny it?" Odin asked. Loki glared at him. "I thought you'd at least try to lie, Loki."

"How did you find out?" Loki asked quietly, hands clenched at his sides, eyes downcast. It was then that Loki saw his phone and he put two and two together. Looking up he growled at his father, "You went through my phone?"

"For your safety."

"Safety?" Loki sneered. "You don't give a damn about my safety. What gives you the right?"

"I am your father," Odin boomed, raising from his chair and walking around his desk so he was closer to Loki. "That is my right."

Loki wanted to yell, to scream, to throw things. He wanted to hurt his father. He wanted so much for something bad to befall him, but Odin was always lucky. Loki knew no such thing would happen.

Argr. That was all Odin cared about. "I am not argr," Loki hissed.

"He's using you," Odin responded.

"Stark is not using me," Loki answered, feeling his fingernails bite into the flesh of his palms.

Odin tried to put a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulders, but the boy pulled away. "Then what has brought upon his sudden interest in you?"

"He likes me and wishes to be with me," Loki responded, looking Odin in the eye.

"You cannot honestly believe that," Odin huffed. "You will be just another notch on his bedpost, Loki. Someone that he can toy with until he gets bored."

"No!" Loki screamed. "No! Stop it, this instant!"

"Don't be a child," Odin shouted.

"You are an awful old man," Loki snarled. "And I hate you."

Loki practically ripped the door off the hinges as he threw it open, leaving his father alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh. 
> 
> (P.S. I totally forgot to post this chapter today.)


	13. Blue Hands and a Red Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury leaned against his desk, arms folded strategically so as not to reveal his hands. But if Loki's choked back laugh was anything to go by, Fury knew he had seen. "I know it's you."
> 
> "Innocent until proven guilty," Loki responded.

Tony fell into bed around three in the morning, exhausted, but completely content with a full night's worth of work done. He held up the locket and examined it further as Jarvis turned up the lights just a tad; enough for Tony to admire his craftsmanship without damaging his eyes.

He had debated the shape for days, unable to decide between the cliché heart or an oval pendant. Looking at it now, he was glad he had chosen a perfect circle.

He palmed it in his hand and let his fingers run over the carved border design. Lines spread over the edges, giving the illusion that the locket was overrun by vines. In the center was a carved image of a flower, though when looked at more closely revealed to be made of tiny, smaller flowers.

Tony smiled lazily, setting the locket on the nightstand by his bed.

Frigga was going to love it.

"Good morning, sir," Jarvis said. "It is currently 26 degrees Fahrenheit at 7:06 AM."

Tony groaned in protest. "Jarvis!" he yelled in frustration.

But Jarvis ignored his master's plea, continuing with his monologue. "I have prepared your coffee and am starting your shower now."

Tony rolled out of bed, wrapping himself in his comforter as he trudged the few feet to the coffee machine. "You're lucky you had coffee," he grumbled, grabbing his fresh cup and making his way to the bathroom, leaving his comforter on the floor.

Dummy made his way over and pulled at the blanket, dragging it, and everything else Tony had left on the ground, back to his master's bed. Seeing scraps of metal, empty coffee cups, a couple of socks and a soda stained notebook in a line behind him, Dummy whirred away, grabbing a small broom and dustpan, and sweeping most of the garbage into a trashcan.

He paused only a moment to pull at a sheet in the notebook, noticing his master's hand writing. Upon hearing the water turning off in the shower, Dummy dropped the notebook and went back to his corner.

Tony exited the bathroom moments later a towel wrapped around his waist and a coffee cup to his lips. "How's traffic, J?" he asked, setting down his cup.

"Approximately twenty three minutes to school if you take the highway, sir." Tony nodded, making his way out of the workshop.

\--

Once dressed, Tony closed his bedroom door and walked quietly down the end of the hall. He knew it was pointless. No one was around except him - and the servants, but they were hardly out of their quarters that it was pointless to fret about them.

Finding the door he was looking for, Tony turned the handle and went inside. He leaned against the door and let out a breath.

It was his mother's room.

Painted in an inviting daisy yellow, it was still as pristine and elegant as when she was alive. Tony quietly crossed the room, letting his fingers play against the seat of the settee, the empty plant holders, and the bed he had crawled into when he had nightmares.

He stopped in front of her large and intricate vanity, old and dusty, wooden and strong. He picked up a photo of himself on his first birthday; Thomas the Tank Engine overalls and a cake smeared face. Setting the photo back down, Tony reached for the jewelry box and opened it, Chopin's Berceuse filling the air.

Tony ignored the earrings and pearls, the diamonds and rubies, and smiled when he saw what he was looking for. The silver chain he knew Maria Stark always kept at the bottom of her jewelry box. He smiled upon seeing it. He recalled how she disliked how it looked like she was growing leaves around her neck.

But Tony had always loved it. And now it was going to be appreciated.

He grabbed the chain and cupped it in his hands, shutting the jewelry box, ending the music. He closed the door quietly behind him and went back to the workshop, but not before stopping in the kitchen where he could smell freshly fried eggs.

With a plate in hand, and a piece of toast in his mouth, he sat on his bed, staring at the locket from the night before. Once finished with his breakfast, he strung the chain through locket and held it up.

"What do you think, Jarv?" Tony asked.

"Quite lovely, sir," Jarvis answered. "I am sure Mrs. Odinson will appreciate it greatly."

Tony nodded, setting the locket in a cushioned box. "Thanks." And taking a moment to stretch and check the time asked, "Who else is on my list?"

Jarvis was quiet before answering, "It appears that you have either made or purchased gifts for everyone except for Loki Odinson."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Oh god. What am I gonna get him?" He fell back into a chair. "It's gotta be awesome and mind blowing."

"Sex, I take it, is out of the question," Jarvis responded.

"I don't know whether you just insulted me or not," Tony admitted. "And you're correct in that assumption."

"Perhaps it is best to ask Mr. Odinson himself," Jarvis advised.

Tony huffed. "Fine." He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "But that takes the fun out of gift giving."

\--

Coulson zipped up his pants and flushed. Humming Jingle Bells, he pumped soap into his palm and began washing his hands, a smile on his face.

He had had a rather nice weekend. His date with Clara on Saturday went well, and he put up his Christmas tree on Sunday. He got most of his gift shopping done and there was no traffic this morning on the way to work.

All in all it was a rather pleasant Monday morning. He felt like he could take on the world.

It wasn't until he pulled at the paper towels that his humming died. His hands were blue.

He stared at them in disbelief.

Blue? How did his hands get blue?

He turned on the sink faucet and pumped mosre soap onto his hands. He scrubbed and scrubbed, but his hands didn't seem to lose their new color. If anything, they were getting bluer.

It was then that he heard a flush and a student came out of the stall and began his washing his hands. Coulson watched him from the corner of his eye.

The kid stopped mid-wash to stare at his hands. Blue. The student turned to face his vice principal.

"Yeah," Coulson said, holding up his own hands. "I know."

\--

Fury stared down the boy before him, embarrassingly blue hands folded behind his back. "Well?"

Loki smirked. "What makes you think I did it?"

Fury leaned against his desk, arms folded strategically so as not to reveal his hands. But if Loki's choked back laugh was anything to go by, Fury knew he had seen. "I know it's you."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Loki responded. "I feel like a victim of prejudice."

"So if I were to analyze the security cameras, you wouldn't be seen entering and exiting every boy's room?"

"Oh please," Loki scoffed, calling Fury's bluff. "Those cameras don't actually record anything."

Fury sat down and took a good hard look at the teen. He had the look of a kid that had nothing to lose. It frightened Fury, though he'd never admit it.

Principal Fury cared about his students. He believed in them. He worked hard to ensure his students received the best education and the best schooling experience. And if his students were having problems, he wanted to know.

"So you didn't do this?" Fury asked, holding up his hands.

"No, sir," Loki stated.

Fury nodded pensively. "Because if you did, I would have to call your parents."

"I understand."

"And," Fury added, "you will be suspended."

"A perfectly reasonable punishment, Mr. Fury," Loki replied.

Fury leaned back in his chair and cast his eye on Loki. The boy stared right back at him. He didn't like the look in Loki's eye.

"Get out of here," Fury ordered. "You've already missed most of first period." As Loki rose out of his chair he added, "But don't think I won't be investigating this," picking up his phone to inform Mr. Higgins Loki would be there momentarily.

Loki didn't respond as he grabbed his backpack, closing the door silently behind him.

He walked down the empty hallway, staring at nothing. He passed his classroom and stopped at his locker, grabbing his coat. He put it on as he walked right through one of the exit doors. The cold December air hit him hard, but Loki barely reacted.

He paused a moment to look at the football stadium that stood before him. He cut through it and made his way to the bleachers. He climbed up to the top and dropped his backpack. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his hat and a pair of gloves. Once on, he lay down, his head atop the bag.

He let out a deep breath and watched it swirl above him until a strong gust of wind blew it out of sight.

Loki closed his eyes.

\--

Coulson pumped hand sanitizer onto his hands furiously, wiping off some of the blue with a napkin. This was going to take forever, but he refused to have blue hands for the rest of the day. The last thing he wanted was to have proof he was one upped by some teenager.

As he tossed the now blue napkin into the trash bin, his phone rang. "Coulson," he answered, lounging in his chair and staring intently at his left hand.

"No, he's here," Coulson said. "He was in Fury's office first period. Why?" Coulson sat up slowly. "Yeah... I'll see what I can do."

Moments later he was opening Fury's door and saying, "Brewster says Loki's not in class."

Fury looked up from the email he was composing. "What?"

\--

Tony stared vacantly out the window, waiting for the barely audible conversation between Coulson and Fury to end. He wasn't sure why he had been called to Fury's office. Unless he thought Tony was the one to put blue dye in the soap dispensers.

Well he wasn't guilty, so screw that. At least he was missing third period. English sucked.

"Hello, Stark," Fury growled out, waking Tony from his daydream.

Tony grinned broadly. "Hiya, Fury. Your eye patch is looking lovely this morning. Is it new?"

Fury leaned forward at his desk, blue hands visible. Tony tried not to stare. "Very funny."

"Well I figure if my life plan doesn't work out, I can just become an alcoholic and tell jokes for a living."

"An admirable career," Fury said. Then, straightening and casting his eye at Tony, asked, "You haven't seen Loki this morning, have you?"

Tony was caught off guard. Well that was an interesting question. "Or heard from him. Via phone or the like?"

Tony stared in confusion at the principal. "I'm sorry, what?" Fury didn't respond. "No," Tony answered. "He got grounded over the weekend so his Pop took his phone and the like," he mocked.

"Do you know why he was grounded?" Fury asked.

Tony bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes," he admitted, though quickly added, "And no I'm not telling you. What's going on? Is this about the blue dye in the hand soap?"

"No," Fury answered. "Well, thank you." He stood and held the door open for Tony. The boy slowly got up and was surprised to find Thor sitting in a chair outside the office.

"Greetings, Tony," Thor rumbled.

Tony wiggled his fingers. "Hey, Herc."

Thor entered the office, leaving Tony alone in the hallway.

_What the hell just happened_? He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

**Where in the world is Carmen San Diego?**

No response. Not that Tony expected one. A) Loki didn't like to text during class; and B) his dad had taken his phone away. Also, maybe Loki didn't get the joke, though knowing Loki, he probably did. Most definitely A or B.

Fury had asked if he had seen Loki, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't, which was odd. Nearly every morning he greeted Loki at his locker. Loki wasn't there, so he figured he and Thor were running tardy.

Tony had seen Thor in swimming so it wasn't like he didn't know the other Odinson wasn't in the building.

Was Loki missing? It would only be the proper reason for Thor being sent into Fury's office. Thor wasn't the kind of guy who got called in for his own misdeeds.

Tony sat in the chair once occupied by Thor. He was going to wait and figure out what the hell was going on.

\--

Loki was sure he couldn't feel his legs. He was glad for it. His body was completely numb. Just like how he felt.

He wondered what time it was.

Did it really matter?

He let out a laugh that hurt his whole body. He turned his face towards the school building. How odd it looked from afar. He held out his hands as if holding a small control. He pressed the imaginary, big, red button, making an explosion noise with his mouth. He let out a giggle as he imagined the entire building bursting into flames, just piles of debris.

A vibration in his pants pocket brought him back to reality. He stared down at himself, not sure how to reach his phone.

He pulled his glove off with his mouth and lifted his coat slightly to reach into his pants. The thought of him reaching into his pants put him into another fit of hysteria. Once he had the phone in hand he stared blankly at the message.

**Where in the world is Carmen San Diego?**  Norway, he thought. Australia. Mt. Vesuvius. In a volcano.

Carmen San Diego, where are you now?

"Alaska," he mumbled to himself. "On Mount Olympus. High above the sky, like a bird, or a cloud, or a god." He smiled vacantly. "Yes, like a god."

\--

Thor did not like the look Tony was giving him. It was bad enough that Fury had informed him Loki was not in class. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was his brother's boyfriend to look at him like he knew what was going on.

Because he didn't.

"But he is here?" Tony asked.

"He would not simply leave," Thor assured Tony.

Tony nodded. "If I were Loki, where would I hide?" Tony thought out loud.

But Thor was not paying him any mind. Loki had never done anything like this. Even when upset, he showed up to class. But this morning, Loki had disappeared almost instantaneously. One minute he was in the car, the next, Thor was alone, key still in the ignition. Fury had asked him why Loki would act out and Thor had suggested the argument he had had with his father the night before.

Thor had heard his father yell for Loki but he did not know the details. All he knew was when Loki returned to his room, both his father and brother were not happy.

Thor couldn't help but feel he had somehow failed as a brother.

"Cheer up," Tony said, offering a feeble smile in return. "He's probably... He doesn't cut or anything like that, right?"

Thor stared at disbelief at Tony.

"No," Tony answered himself, shaking his head violently. "He's too pristine to do something like that." He patted Thor's arm before shouting, "Fuck!"

"Perhaps you had better go to class," Thor told him. He could tell the situation was bothering him.

Tony shook his head. "No way." Then after a brief pause asked, "You're not going back to class, are you?"

"I must look for my brother, despite Fury's suggestion," Thor replied.

"Ditto."

\--

It had come to that point in his day that Coulson wasn't surprised to see Thor and Tony wander the empty halls when they ought to have been in class.

He was sure Fury wouldn't mind. "Any luck?" Coulson asked.

"None at all," Thor said.

"I checked all the empty classrooms," Coulson told them.

"Shouldn't you be yelling at us?" Tony asked.

Coulson smiled. "Like you'd be able to concentrate. Besides the sooner we find Loki, the better."

"What will happen to my brother?" Thor asked.

Coulson thought it over a minute before answering. "I don't suspect he'll get into too much trouble. Fury'll probably send him to the counselor."

Tony guffawed at that. "Good luck getting Loki to talk to Miss Hill."

"Perhaps we ought to split up," Coulson suggested, ignoring Tony's comment. "Let's meet back at my office in ten minutes."

\--

Tony stood in the middle of the frozen football field, freezing his balls off. Good god it was cold. He really ought to have grabbed his coat. Was it this cold this morning? He couldn't even remember.

He wasn't sure if Loki was even out here but it was worth a shot. Not to mention that school was stifling. "Where would I go?" Tony mumbled. "If I was a hot, crazy, Loki?"

He chuckled at himself, blowing hot air onto his hands.  _The bleachers_. Obvious.

Tony ran to the foot of the bleachers, in hopes of warming himself. He stared at the bleachers in agony. This was definitely Tony's exercise for the week. Scratch that, year. Possibly lifetime.

He climbed the stairs, checking each row and finding nothing.

"Loki!" he shouted with no response. He kicked at one of the seats in frustration. He was about to leave for the comfort of inside when he saw a gloved hand not a few feet above him.

Tony ran up the rest of the stairs only to find Loki laying on the ground, his face completely red from the cold. "Loki?" he asked.


	14. Everything Is Not OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki turned his head away from Ms. Hill, choosing instead to stare out the window, cupping his mug closer to his chest. "Who cares," he mumbled, sniffing as he did so.

Loki stared blankly at Ms. Hill, the school counselor. His cold stare was ineffective on her. It might have been because he was shivering madly, wrapped in several layers of blankets, a warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

If he was surprised by the actions of Misters Fury and Coulson, he certainly didn't show it. He was as impassive as ever.

"Feeling better?" she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

The boy grunted. Maria imagined it could be worse.

"That was reckless behavior," she said, her voice even. "You could have done much more harm than shivers and a runny nose."

Loki turned his head away from her, choosing instead to stare out the window, cupping his mug closer to his chest. "Who cares," he mumbled, sniffing as he did so.

"I care," Hill answered. "Your friends care." Loki grunted again. Hill felt it must be the pluralzation. "Your family."

Loki let out a loud scoff then, a humorless smile breaking out on his face. "I'm sure they do."

Hill grabbed the tissue box and offered it to Loki who merely looked at it. She placed it on the table beside him and sat back down. "Why did you decide to lay out in the cold instead of attending classes?"

"Because I felt like it," Loki responded, taking a sip of his drink. He made a face and set the cup down. "That is disgusting."

"Why did you put blue dye in the soap dispensers?"

Loki gave Hill a look that just screamed  _you're an idiot_. "You have no proof that was me."

"So everything you did today was… because you felt like it?" Hill asked, shooting an even more menacing  _I am not an idiot_  look.

"Yes."

Maria Hill rarely had this type of work. Yes, she was the school counselor, and she did minor in psychology, but usually she made sure her students were prepared for college. Teaching them how to make a resume, helping them fill out applications, talking to college reps to visit the school. Planning college visits.

But every now and then Fury sent her a problem child. A student who was just out of reach. Perhaps a little too far gone. Closed off and bitter. She always looked forward to the next one.

"Thor said you and your father got into an argument last night," Hill casually mentioned.

Loki grabbed a tissue and blew his nose; his sniffling had reached a point of extreme annoyance and had to be attended to. "What else did Thor tell you?" Loki spat out.

"That's all." She looked up at the clock. Third period was almost over. "Would you like to tell me why you argued?"

"Not particularly."

Hill took a sip of her coffee. She was most definitely going to have her work cut out for her.

\--

_"Holy shit," Tony breathed._

_"Stark," Loki exclaimed, sitting up and scooting away as Tony knelt down beside him._

_"How long have you been out here?" Tony asked, reaching out to grab Loki's red face. Loki hissed at the touch. "Sorry."_

_Loki pulled away and looked about the empty bleachers. "What are you doing here?" Loki asked._

_Tony shot Loki an incredulous look. "Looking for you, ya dork," Tony answered playfully, though a strain of anger bled through. "What are you doing here?"_

_"You should be in class."_

_Tony chuckled quietly. "Ok, champ, as soon as I get you inside." He grabbed Loki's arm who scrambled away like Tony was out to get him._

_"No," he blurted. "Leave me alone."_

_Tony knelt, frozen, his arm still outstretched. He slowly lowered it, watching Loki like he would a small, frightened animal. "Are you ok, Loks?"_

_Loki shook his head violently. "Leave me alone!" he screamed._

_"Ok," Tony relented, standing up slowly, holding his hands up in the air in submission. "Ok, Loki." He took slow steps back, watching Loki with worried eyes. Once a good five feet away Tony asked, "Are you ok?"_

_Loki just stared at him and Tony knew. Everything was not ok._

\--

Tony did not give a fuck. Mr. Lin could suddenly declare Newton wrong and Tony could not be induced to give a single fuck.

He sat with his head pressed down against the table, his body limp and lifeless. He was lucky Mr. Lin liked him, otherwise he would probably have chastised him by now. As it was, Tony was sure he would only back sass the teacher, which, several hours from now, Tony would regret. He really liked Lin.

Tony should have known better than to expect today to be a good day. He finished his project, true, but if Loki kept this up, he probably wouldn't be able to give it to Frigga. And while he was on the subject of Loki…

What the hell?

He had no freaking clue what was going on there. The guy had a meltdown – freezedown? – during the middle of school. And then shoved Tony away like he was the one to hurt him. Tony would never hurt Loki. Not intentionally.

Though on the whole hurting front, Tony didn't want to hurt Loki at all. It wasn't even an option. So why was the stupid idiot being a stupid idiot!

Tony really wished school was over. He wanted to go home and smash his head repeatedly against a strong, sturdy, metal table. The fact that he made it this long was an amazing feat that ought to be rewarded. With physical pain.

All Tony wanted today was to plan his Hobbit outfits for Friday. Bruce totally agreed to be a dwarf, and Tony figured he'd throw caution to the wind and be one himself. He figured with the collective persuasion of he and Bruce, they could induce Loki to be Gandalf. Or someone equally tall. Thranduil? He was in the movie, right? Loki could totally be him. 

The point being, Tony was having an awful day.

"What?" he groaned quietly into his desk in response to the insistent tapping on his shoulder that had cut off his mental tirade.

"You ok?"

Tony scoffed at the question. Did he look ok? He turned his head to Jane and raised his eyebrow at her as if to say,  _you're joking, right?_  But the look on Jane's face clearly told him she wasn't.

He lifted his head and perched it on his arm, looking at Jane with lazy eyes. "Right as rain, Jane."

She just rolled her eyes. Tony had to admit he was slightly impressed with her. No matter his attitude, she never really seemed to be bothered by it. She was one chipper kid. Which would probably explain her relationship with Thor.

Of course it might just be the muscles. How often does a sweet, smart girl like Jane get a chance to date a jock like Thor? Science girls everywhere surely studied Jane's very being to figure out how they could score a dish like Thor.

Tony rubbed his eyes. Dish? He was seriously too far gone for this. Thor was not a dish. Loki… No. He was upset. He was not going to call Loki a dish. Or anything else. "How do you do it?" Tony blurted.

"Do what?" she asked, digging around in her pencil pouch for a pencil sharpener. Mr. Lin had finished lecturing and they were given time to do their homework.

"Put up with Thor," Tony said, staring at the worksheet that had made its way to his desk, without his knowing how it got there.

She giggled nervously, biting the side of her cheek. "I don't know," she finally answered, finding her sharpener. "I know to some it's weird because he's so… well… him. And I'm me. But it just works."

Tony watched as she sharpened her pencil. "Do you guys ever fight?" he asked this time.

She stopped her sharpening and stared at him. Really and truly stared at him. "Why are you asking me these things?"

He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant and uninterested. "Making conversation," he muttered, grabbing the worksheet and reading the first question. _Physics…_

\--

She sat regally in the seat offered to her by Mr. Coulson. Back straight, head erect; her hazel eyes flashed a dangerous green, giving Coulson the impression she was leading the meeting rather than him.

Mrs. Odinson nodded her head and stood, stepping through the door the vice principal held open for her.

Loki shrunk under the gaze of his mother. Neither said anything to the other as he lifted his back pack and threw it over his back, silently following his mother out of the building. Coulson couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.


	15. Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was not as if anything he could possibly say would be an ample apology for his behavior today.

A sudden tiredness over came him. Loki wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep forever and ever. His eyes refused to stay open and it pained him to move, to breathe, to exist. It was so tiring. Life was just tiresome.

Fighting – fighting took all of his will. He was always fighting. It was in his nature to lash out and war with the world. Today he had given up.

And it was so wonderful. No more struggling; no more screaming in his head. It was all gone if only for a few hours. But now he was preparing for a new battle. Or was it a new war?

It didn't matter. He would lose either way, so he should just stop trying to change things.

Loki took a deep breath. He should just let life play out before him, like some cosmic tragedy where he was the poor and broken hero.

He let a small, sad smile free. He was not the hero. Loki was more the foil to the hero, and the story wasn't his. A tragedy only when seen through his eyes. A tragedy of one.

Loki stared absently at his mother, a glazed, far off look in his eye. He could take whatever his mother had to say. He was giving up. Whether they were kind words of understanding or the harsh, sharp yells he secretly hoped for, Loki wasn't going fight it. He was going to let it spill upon him.

It was not as if anything he could possibly say would be an ample apology for his behavior today.

Frigga and he sat in the living room, Loki on the couch, Frigga beside him. She watched with inquiring eyes, her head tilted and a small crease marring her near perfect skin.

Loki wondered if she was upset. She must be. If he was a parent he most certainly would be. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see her anger. Loki didn't want her to look at him like a small child. He was not a child.

He wanted to yell at her; scream until his voice was hoarse. And he wanted to hear her in turn, demanding answers. But he couldn't. He was incapable of such cruelty to his mother; incapable of twisting the blade as he could with his father.

"Loki," he heard her say.

Loki flicked his eyes to her face. It was so hard to read her emotions. "Yes, mother?" he politely replied. He heard her exhale. How hard it must be to be ever understanding. "Are you upset with me?"

"Yes," Frigga said, her voice sharp. Loki smiled at her. It was so nice to hear the bite. "What were you thinking?" she asked, her hand gently cupping his face.

What was he thinking? Loki wasn't thinking. And it was marvelous. It was like falling, not knowing whether he was going to land or when. It sent a thrill down his body. "Do you really want to know?" Loki asked her instead. "Or are you asking to be polite?"

Her lips pursed and her brow furrowed in consternation. Loki pulled away from his mother. "Does it matter?" he half whispered.

"Of course," Frigga assured him. She stood up then, crossing her arms across her chest, holding them close to her. "This is my fault."

Loki wasn't sure what to say to that. His mother's fault? "No," he protested.

"I knew what your father wished to say to you and I let him," she continued. "He has hurt you because of me."

Mother was not to blame. She was never to blame. Loki knew he was being hypocritical. Was it not that long ago he wanted to blame his mother? "No," repeated, shaking his head fiercely, not sure who he was trying to convince. "No."

\--

Dummy held the tape dispenser, cutting off a piece whenever Tony held out his hand expectantly. Since he got home, Tony decided to do something, anything that would get his mind off of Loki. And that meant wrapping presents. It was about time he got around to it, anyhow.

He didn't glance at the locket for Frigga. He didn't even think about it.

Tony held out his hand and was met with a long, tangled strip of tape. "Dummy," he chided, snatching the strip from Dummy's claw and balling it up before throwing it into the trash can.

He looked at the pile of gifts that he had mounted atop one of his large tables. There was a gift there for all of his friends. Some ridiculously expensive, others cheap and unnecessary, and something that he knew that each of them would love.

Tony heaved a sigh, leaning his head against the cold metal table.  _Shit shit shit fuck shit._  He slowly sank to the ground, his face resting in between his knees as he slowly let the day wash over him.

Loki had lost his shit. Tony grabbed at his hair and took a deep breath. He knew as well as anyone that Loki was unstable, but these past few weeks proved that Loki wasn't just some guy who went out and kicked babies because he was bored. First off, babies are adorable and Tony totally saw Loki making faces at a toddler a couple of days ago when they were at the mall so baby kicking wasn't on Loki's agenda, and secondly – Tony didn't have a secondly.

(Secondly,) Loki only acted out when he was upset; when something was bothering him or he didn't know how to respond to an emotion. The whole shutting himself for a week after Tony vomited his feelings and the near choking of Doom was proof enough.

Tony wanted to know what had gotten to Loki this time. He needed to know. Tony liked to think that as his boyfriend he had a right to be involved in some way, if only to get the blunt of the anger and tears. He signed up for this, didn't he?

"Fuck!" Tony yelled at no one. He didn't know what to do about this. Tony knew absolutely shit about people. He knew less about relationships. He might as well attempt neurosurgery. It would probably easier to figure out than this.

Tony shut his eyes but it didn't help. All he saw was Loki's face; the face of a trapped wild animal. "Shit," he said aloud. _I never asked him what he wanted for Christmas_.


	16. Mad Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabbed his phone and one of his warmer sweaters before opening the window and setting himself on the roof. He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't just wait around for his eventual punishment, listening to his whole world fall apart. Loki needed something, anything to distract him. And Tony was the one thing that could do it.

No amount of cushioning could keep their voices at bay. Their yells cut through the walls of his room and Loki was unable to do a thing about it.

He lay on his bed, his face plastered to the mattress and several pillows covering his ears and still he could hear his parents arguing downstairs. Loki tried not to imagine what his father would do once his mother freed him from their shouting match.

Loki turned his head to stare out his window. He could leave. It would only further the flame but at least he could have some reprieve. He could call Tony and –

No. The last thing he needed was to get Tony in trouble. Loki pressed the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. He groaned loudly as he rose, the yelling getting all the louder.

He grabbed his phone and one of his warmer sweaters before opening the window and setting himself on the roof. He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't just wait around for his eventual punishment, listening to his whole world fall apart. Loki needed something, anything to distract him. And Tony was the one thing that could do it.

\--

Tony nearly tore his pants as he struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. Loki had sent him a text. That was good, right? Yes. Of course it was good. What if it wasn't? No. Tony wasn't going to think like that.

**I have the mad impulse to run away. Feel like assisting? – L**

**I'll be there in ten.**

He threw on a coat, grabbing his car keys and clutching his phone as he ran up the stairs and outside. Tony blew into his left hand, trying to get some life back into it after foolishly grabbing the cold steering wheel.

If Loki was really going to run away he probably wouldn't tell anyone. Tony was almost one hundred percent sure of that. He just needed someone to talk to. It was a metaphorical running away. It was more of a 'I wanna get out of here before I kill someone' kind of run away.

Maybe he should tell someone in case Loki went crazy and murdered him. Not that Loki would murder him. Though it wouldn't be surprising. His friends wouldn't be too surprised by it but at least he was murdered by a hottie who happened to be a great kisser. And isn't that all anyone wants in life?

That and maybe that whole American dream shebang they always go on about. Though Tony was sure he wasn't the suburbs, kids, picket fence kind of a guy. Did people still want that? Was that still a thing? Maybe money. Money could be it, or love, or – "Loki?"

Tony pulled over his car as he spotted the teen sitting on a bus stop bench several blocks away from his actual house. Loki quickly got up and into the car, closing the car door quietly. Tony offered a weak smile but Loki didn't so much as look at him as he put on his seatbelt.

The older boy coughed awkwardly as he turned on his left turn signal. "Hey," Tony said. "You're a bit far from home."

Loki grunted but didn't say anything as Tony turned the car around and headed back the way he came. "Thanks," Loki mumbled eventually as they sat at a stop light.

Tony watched him as the boy stared vacantly out the window. He reached out and grabbed Loki's hand, entwining their fingers together. "Anytime, Loks."

\--

They walked quietly into Tony's big, empty house, hands still entwined. And as Tony shut the door behind him, the boy suddenly found himself pushed against the entryway, Loki's lips on his own.

Well this was a nice surprise. Tony eagerly kissed him back, running his fingers through Loki's hair as Loki clung to his coat, pulling him closer.

They pulled apart after a moment, breath heavy and lips swollen. Tony rubbed his thumb into Loki's temple. "What's wrong, Loki?"

"Nothing," Loki said, going in for another kiss but this time Tony saw him coming and was able to hold Loki back. "Stark," he growled.

"Loki," Tony huffed back. Loki pulled away and stalked off, Tony at his heels. Loki fell onto the couch and grabbed a remote but Tony took that away too.

Tony looked down at Loki and let out a deep sigh. He threw the remote and climbed onto Loki's lap, his knees straddling Loki's thighs and his arms on Loki's shoulders, holding him back. The two were eye to eye and as close as safely possible.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he hesitantly put his hands on Tony's hips.

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's as he answered, "Nothing." He pulled back again and was more than pleased by Loki's flushed cheeks and his eagerness to kiss him back. "How about we play a game," Tony suggested.

Loki raised an amused eyebrow at that.  _Damn that eyebrow_. Tony bit it, getting a surprised yelp from the boy below him. "You tell me what's bothering you and I give you a kiss," Tony went on. "But if you are a huge jerk wad, I'll bite you."

"This is ridiculous," Loki said. "You're using sex to convince me to talk to you."

"Hold on there, cowboy," Tony teased, biting Loki's nose. "Who said anything about sex?"

Loki rolled his eyes, though his face grew pink. "You know what I mean."

Tony shrugged. "I gotta go with my strengths. So… what's wrong?"

"That's your big question?" Loki smirked – which earned him a sharp bite on the neck. "Ow!" He scowled up at his boyfriend.

"What?" Tony asked. "You think it was going to be all positive reinforcement?"

"I was hoping, yes," Loki muttered. He cast his eyes downwards and away from the boy above him, concentrating on the hand he had rested on Tony's hip. Almost unconsciously he began rubbing circles with his thumb.

Tony knew he was going to talk eventually. Why Loki had to make things difficult, Tony didn't know. Loki stopped his ministrations and looked up at Tony.

"Why do you want to know?" Loki asked, pulling his hands away and knotting them on his lap.

Tony wanted to laugh. "Why do I want to know?" he repeated. "Loki, I don't know who told you your problems weren't worth listening to," – he leaned his head down so they were literally eye to eye – "but they are one hundred percent wrong. I want to know because I care about you. And when you're upset or sad or… whatever, I want to be there to make sure you're back to your sarcastic, douchebag self. Because believe it or not I've got this huge crush on that guy."

"You're an idiot," Loki smiled.

"I'm aware, yes," Tony replied, pulling back to get a proper look at the guy.

Loki's smile dwindled, but he returned his hands to Tony's hips which the brown haired boy saw as a good sign. He took a deep breath and revealed, "My father knows about us."

"What?" Tony stammered, straightening slightly so they weren't as close as before.

"He went through my phone Sunday evening," Loki continued like a speeding train. "He accused me of being argr so he told me to break up with you because you were only using me and that you'd only hurt me in the end and that you couldn't possibly like me for me and – "

Tony didn't know what to do about this. He figured it was something… well he wasn't sure. But first things first. He bent back down to messily kiss Loki who responded eagerly, clutching Tony's hips all the tighter, his fingers surely bruising the boy above but Tony didn't care in the least. He needed Loki to know that he meant the world to him.

Being with Loki, kissing Loki, touching Loki was like a drug. He never knew how much so until this moment and now that they were here, together, he didn't want to stop.

Did Odin seriously think Tony didn't care about Loki? Tony had done a million things for Loki he had never done for anyone, or anyone had done for Loki himself. Had anyone ever stopped to listen to Loki? Had anyone tried to be his friend? Did anyone joke with him and tease him and compliment him and just enjoy his company?  
Tony was sure he knew Loki better than anyone. Loki was his, all his and Odin was not going to take him away from Tony.

"That's quite the reward," Loki praised once Tony pulled away.

"Your dad needs to get beat incessantly with a baseball bat," Tony replied, rolling off of Loki and sitting down beside him. "You're not argr and yeah I looked up the word over Thanksgiving and that is the douchiest thing in the world to call anyone."

Loki dropped his face into the crook of Tony's neck and muffled out a "Thank you."

\--

Howard was suffering from severe jetlag. Thirteen hours on a plane would do that to the best of men, even if they did own their own private jet. He wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next twenty four hours.

Those were the thoughts running through his head upon opening his front door and hearing the unmistakable voice of his son saying, "Shit."

Howard ran a hand through his hair, loosened his tie and made his way to the source of the voice. "Anthony, watch your language," he called on his way to the living room where Tony was standing at the entryway, a large smile plastered to his face and panic in his eyes.

"Dad," he breathed. "You're home."

"Congratulations, you don't need glasses." He cut around Tony and fell into an uncomfortable armchair. It was then that Howard noticed the skinny kid sitting on the couch opposite him. "Who's this?"

Tony looked at the boy, almost surprised to see him there before answering, "Lok – us. Lucas. This is my pal Lucas."

"Hello, Lucas," Howard said, getting up and offering a handshake. 

Lucas extended his hand and his grip was surprisingly strong for someone so skinny. "Pleasure, Mr. Stark."

"Never seen you before," Howard remarked. "It's usually the dork with the glasses or Rhodes' kid. Or Rogers."

"New kid," Tony answered before Lucas could. "Working on a project but… It's getting late. I should probably drop him off."

Lucas stood up slowly as Tony rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting for his friend to catch up.

"Mr. Stark," Lucas offered in farewell before letting his long legs carry him out of the room.

Tony merely smiled at Howard and said, "Good to see you, Dad."

Howard grunted in response, making his way to the other end of the room to mix himself a drink. He wasn't so sure he like this Lucas.

\--

"Lucas?" Loki hissed at Tony once the front door was shut after them.

Tony tried to shush him but Loki merely swatted him away as he angrily marched to the car. "Would you be quiet? My dad'll hear you."

"And we wouldn't that, now would we?" Loki spat back.

The shorter boy wanted to choke him. They were doing marvelously not five minutes ago. It was literally five minutes ago. "Loki!"

Loki turned around then, casting his cool glance on his helpless victim. "Will you listen to me?"

"No."

"Real mature," Tony grumbled as he trekked the few feet separating them to place a small kiss on Loki's nose. "Please listen to me. Then you can hate me."

Loki glared down at him but nodded. Tony smiled. "Awesome, but get in the car first."

Once they were several blocks away, Tony pulled over and parked. He kept his hands rested on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "Remember the first time I stayed over your house?"

Loki nodded. "Well my dad found out and he got royally pissed. That's why I - well... you know. The point being, our pops hate each other, you should know that. If he knew who you were he'd murder us both in cold blood." And then like a bag of bricks it hit him. "We're fuckin' Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't seem to follow your train of thought," Loki stated.

Tony shook his head. "Forget it," he mumbled, putting his car into drive and heading back into traffic.

\--

"How are we gonna do this?" Tony asked as they sat parked at the end of the alleyway. "If you like, I can go round front and ring the doorbell and distract your parents as you climb back into your room. Or… I can throw eggs or rocks or something. If you like I can even – "

Loki wrapped his hand over Tony's mouth. "I'm just going to sneak back, no distractions."

Tony pouted beneath his hand. Once removed, Tony muttered, "No fun."

"I'm going to be in trouble no matter what," Loki told him. "I don't want to get you in trouble too."

"Speaking of trouble…" Tony started. Loki flicked Tony's ear before getting out of the car. "Jarvis," Tony whined. "He didn't even let me finish."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're officially caught up with ff.net. From now on, chapters will be done on a weekly basis, usually Thursdays or Fridays. I am working on ch 17 now, though, so expect the chapter up in a few days. Awesome? Awesome.


	17. Understanding Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki screamed at the closed door, loudly and wildly, his anger released in a feral yell that scratched his throat and hurt his ears.

Tony returned home to a silent house. He found it funny, really, how despite another soul roaming the halls, it was as if no one was there at all. Almost as if the house saw more life when it was just Tony and no one else.

He hung up his coat and sneaked to the kitchen, glad to find it empty. Tony wasn’t sure where his dad would be, even if he was still at home, but the longer he could hold off seeing him, the worse it would be.

Tony was almost positive good old Howard didn’t buy his whole Lucas thing. His father was a trained asshole. Be nice to strangers, be a dick to your kid. Tony was sure his dad had a manual somewhere.

The point being, if Howard was as perceptive as he seemed to be, Tony was going to be in trouble. Big time.

So Tony wandered the halls in search of his father. Living room, clear. So was the dining room, the breakfast room, the second living room, the parlor, the… well other rooms. Why did they have so many rooms? It wasn’t like Tony or Howard spent any amount of time in any of them.

He supposed it was all for appearances sake.

Once he had the first floor covered, Tony figured he’d search upstairs before he heard the echoing sound of metal falling to the floor.

_The workshop_.

Tony’s breathing grew fast and ragged. Now was not the time for a panic attack. There was more than one workshop. That was one of the reasons Tony decided to claim one of his own. It’s not like his father would be upset he appropriated the smaller workshop for himself.

Then again, Howard was an unreasonable asshole.

Tony resisted the urge to bolt down the stairs and instead cautiously tip toed down. He heard tinkering down the right passage and he let out a sigh of relief. Howard wasn’t in his personal haven.

Through the glass walls he could see his father haphazardly clearing a table of scraps and papers, a tumbler in hand. Tony punched in the code and prepared himself for whatever was to come.

 --

It’d be a lie if Loki said he was surprised to find his father waiting in his room for his return. It was all so… anticlimactic really.

Loki felt that the way his life was going, he really ought to just call it quits. Tell his father to shut up and leave him alone and then… well he really wasn’t sure what he’d do next. Loki figured whatever it was it would also be anticlimactic and overdramatic.

When had his life become a soap opera?

Odin pulled Loki by the ear and dragged him through the window and into a chair. Loki scowled at him but otherwise stayed quiet. No amount of arguing was going to get him out of this one.

His father slammed the window shut before turning to face Loki. “What is the meaning of this?” he asked.

Loki bit his tongue. Loki could tell him exactly the meaning of lots of things. For now, it was better to just sit back and take it.

“I asked you a question,” Odin continued. Obviously staying silent wasn’t an option.

“You do not care for the answer,” Loki surmised. “So why should I offer you one?”

Loki wasn’t sure if Odin was going to hit him, though it looked as if the older man truly wished to. Odin instead, angrily paced back and forth. “You are nigh-on impossible.”

“We have you to thank for my stubbornness,” Loki informed him.

Odin stopped his pacing to stare at the boy. Loki tilted his head in observation, lifting a brow in question but saying nothing.

It seemed to Loki as if his words had slapped his father silent, or at least into a pensive state, though it did not last long. Odin squared his shoulders and planted his feet firmly on the ground before saying, “Your behavior, as of late, has been less than exemplary.”

“Less than exemplary?” Loki repeated with an amused grin. “Less than exemplary.”

“Your mother and I cannot agree on a proper punishment,” Odin carried on, though Loki had muttered, “What a fucking surprise that is,” halfway through his statement. “Though do not think you shan’t.”

“What will you do?” Loki challenged. “Beat me? Lock me in my room? Forbid me from living my life?”

“You will stay quiet and not interrupt,” Odin boomed, taking a step towards Loki, who sunk into his chair. “I warned you against Anthony Stark and yet you do not listen. I ask only for your obedience and yet you disobey. You are not old enough to make your own decisions. You are a child and you shall listen and do as you are told.”

Odin straightened up then, before leaving the room.

Loki screamed at the closed door, loudly and wildly, his anger released in a feral yell that scratched his throat and hurt his ears.

 --

The young Stark stood in the doorway, watching his father mumble incoherently to himself as he rummaged through a dusty toolbox. If Howard wasn’t drunk, he was at least well on his way.

“Dad,” Tony said, cutting into Howard’s solitude.

Howard turned round and offered Tony a smile.

Tony wasn’t sure whether he should run or give a smile in return. Howard set down his drink before walking towards his son and putting an arm around his shoulder. “Fancy a tour?” Howard asked, his words crisp and clear, though his breath stunk of liquor.

They boy nodded his head hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if now was a good time to tell his old man that he was quite familiar with both workshops.

“New project?” Tony asked as he was ushered further into the room.

Howard shook his head. “More like cleanup.” He let go of Tony and kicked at a loose bolt. “God this place is a mess.”

Tony didn’t respond to that. His dad was acting… well… weird. Had he drunken himself into a stupor? He could do that, right? Sure. Yeah. Of course. Didn’t make things less odd but hey, who was Tony to judge?

The teen bent down and picked up a few of his dad’s loose screws. Tony definitely saw the humor in the situation. “Who’s this Lucas kid?” Howard asked soberly.

Well wasn’t that a kick in the head. Tony looked up from his task to catch Howard spying down on him, a determined look on his face.

Tony just shrugged as he spotted a washer by his knee. “No one, really. Why?”

Howard leaned back against one of the many tables, tapping his fingers against the metal top. “Looked familiar,” Howard stated, watching Tony with curiosity as the boy dumped his pile of screws and washers in a drawer. “I’ve seen his face before.”

“He’s got one of those faces?” Tony suggested, deciding that no amount of dancing around would get him out of this scrape.

Howard nodded, though he was lost in thought. After a moment he cast his gaze back on his son who said nothing before pulling himself to action and all but forgetting another soul was occupying the same air as him.

Tony let out a breath before letting himself out of the workshop. He snuck across the hall and made sure his shop was properly sealed. His dad never worked in there, but better safe than sorry.

The teen made his way back upstairs and flopped down in one of the stools that lined his father’s impressive home bar. A bottle of scotch, nearly empty, sat atop the counter and Tony stared at it. Was it possible that Howard really knew who Lucas – Loki – was? If so, why didn’t he do the things Tony was waiting for?

Much to his dismay, Tony was left waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 --

Thor quietly knocked on Loki’s door. There was no answer, and though he wanted nothing more than to barge in, he knew that Loki would hate him all the more for it. So instead Thor knocked once more. There was, surprise surprise, no reply.

He knocked once again, but this time opened the door hesitantly. He poked his head in to see his brother laying face down on his bed.

“Loki?” Thor half whispered, unsure whether his brother was asleep or merely half dead to the world by choice. He heard a muffled noise and realized it was Loki responding.

Thor closed the door silently behind him as he gingerly sat upon Loki’s bed. Loki rolled over, his face red and scarred with traces of unwashed tears. “What?” he croaked, sitting up.

Thor took hold of Loki and held him tightly to his chest. Loki didn’t pull away, but he also didn’t hug Thor back. Loki let his big, stupid brother, hug him, resting his head against his broad chest and letting himself cry.

In the back of his mind, Loki knew he was being over dramatic and over emotional and all sorts of other things. But there were few places he was absolutely safe and perfect and didn’t care about those sorts of things.

The first was in his mother’s arms. The third was Tony’s, which was new and odd but so very nice. And the second was Thor’s.

Because though Tony may not always stay on the list and his mother could not always be an option, Thor was not one to turn his brother away. Thor would always leave his arms open and inviting, just waiting for moments like these, when Loki knew that he needed his big brother. Thor would not ask why or how come. He would just open his arms and hold Loki close. Because that’s what big brothers do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't even understand how long this chapter took to write. I'm serious. This chapter is like two weeks later than I expected it to be dished out. Be lucky you were not waiting as long as some. As it is... Happy New Years! 2013: the year of great movies.


	18. The Phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t need another bastard son. Or reminded he had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains offensive language. The opinions expressed in the chapter and by the characters do not reflect those of the author.

It was something he didn’t like to talk about, nonetheless think about. It was a mistake brought upon by a nasty addiction to cocaine and a lack of protection in the presence of his mistress. He had, in the last seventeen years, purged his body of all drug use and was far too busy and too tired to even consider a mistress.

That was not the complete truth. True, drugs were a relic of his past, but the lack of mistress was a precaution. He learned his lesson.

He didn’t need another bastard son. Or reminded he had one.  

Laufey Löfgren leaned back in his chair, staring out at the city. He detested Mexico D.F. It was crowded and dirty and hot. God it was hot. It was winter, yet it was still a bright and sunny 75 degrees.

How did those dirty Mexicans stand it? Laufey closed his eyes and reveled in the air conditioning. He was glad he was leaving in the morning. If he had to sit through one more meeting with Coldwell and Gutiérrez, Laufey would rip out his own eyes and suck out the jelly.

“Mr. Löfgren,” came the accented voice of his temporary secretary over the small intercom on his desk.

Laufey growled. Pressing the button he snapped at her, “What?”

“Mr. Stark is on the line.”

That gave him pause. “Patch him through, I suppose.” He set his phone on speaker and leaned back in his chair.

“Löfgren, how’s De Efe?”

Laufey sneered. He forgot how much he detested Howard Stark. American businessmen were deplorable. Unfortunately, they had the most money. “Dirty, hot, and dirty.”

Stark laughed over the phone. “I hear you’re coming home soon.”

“What do you want?” Laufey asked, cracking his knuckles in annoyance.

The line was silent for a moment. Stark only ever called Laufey when he wanted something. He was the leader in clean energy and though Stark had that fancy reactor, it wasn’t doing anything more than sitting there, looking pretty. Laufey had looked at it and though he had many ideas on how to utilize it, he didn’t feel like telling Stark.

After all, Laufey needed to look after his own assets.

“Do you still talk to Odinson?”

Laufey froze. What was Stark doing opening up old wounds? “Can’t say that I have,” Laufey answered coolly.

There was apparent glee in Stark’s tone as he said, “So no news about your bastard?”

“You always did have a way with words.”

“I’d just be careful,” Howard continued, enjoying rattling Laufey’s cage. “He looks just like you. More so than your sons do. Wouldn’t want  people to talk, now do we?”

Laufey wished Howard was in the room with him so as to strangle him with his bare hands. “Since when are you and Odin so close?”

“If you call me wanting nothing more than to fuck his wife close, than we’re best of pals,” Howard laughed.

“Vulgar,” Laufey muttered, though it was a truth universally acknowledged that everyone wanted to fuck Frigga. Laufey would have done it but she was so dreadfully loyal to Odin. The reason he fucked her sister instead.

Laufey swung his chair around to properly lean against his desk. “Is that all?”

“Just food for thought, Laufey,” Howard replied. “Don’t let those beaners steal your wallet on your way to the airport.” He hung up then, leaving Laufey alone in the silence of his office.

Laufey hadn’t thought of Loki in years. Truthfully, he only knew his name after a bit of digging on his part a year after the child was born. He was insulted that Farbauti had given the bastard his grandfather’s name. At that moment, Laufey knew he would have nothing to do with the child.

But if what Howard said was true, people were bound to make the connection. His wife knew nothing of the affair, nor did his sons. He may have been reckless, but he always covered his tracks.

He stood up slowly, grabbing his suitcase. Laufey had allowed the boy to live, but he refused to have him be a hindrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. I wanted to update but I couldn't add more to this. Should have another chapter up by the end of the week. Also, sorry if I offended anyone. I honestly didn't think about it. Well, I did. I chose Mexico because I figured if I was gonna insult anyone, at least they'd be my people.


	19. Proverbial 'F' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rang then, and the classroom doors opened. Students poured out and overtook the hallway. In their navy blue blazers and sweaters, the school emblem stitched professionally on the front, the students looked nothing more than an army of clones. And not the good kind.
> 
> To think that they, too, would soon join the ranks.

"Hey, sport."

Tony froze, his hand on the doorknob, the other keeping his backpack on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see his father grinning at him. "Hey," Tony drew out, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Off to school?" Howard asked sincerely. Tony nodded dumbly. Was he in the twilight zone? This had to be the Twilight Zone. He felt that at any moment Rod Serling was going to pop out from behind his dad and give him a clue as to what the hell was going on.

Howard smiled and said, "Have fun," before disappearing to who knows where. Tony stood in the foyer, completely dumbfounded.

What the hell had just happened?

\--

Loki sat in the backseat of the car, scowling. He may have to do whatever the hell his father told him but that didn't mean he had to like it. Of course, everything Odin did was distinctly because Loki wouldn't like it. Loki was sure of it.

Thor sat quietly in front, their father driving the car. Loki pulled at the shirt collar beneath his coat, upset that he was forced to wear this itchy sweater and slacks. He wished he had his phone to tell Tony where he was. Where he was going. What was on his mind.

Odin wasn't going to let Loki out of his sight, that much had been made plain.

When they pulled up in front of the school, Loki could feel his chest constricting and his face flushing and his breathing getting shallower. He took a deep breath, Tony's words ringing in his head.

_Don't give him the satisfaction of making you feel like shit._

\--

"I think my father is going to kill me," Tony announced upon seeing Steve and Clint hanging by his locker.

The two stopped their conversation to look at Tony. Noting the serious and slightly terrified expression on his face, both boys glanced at each other before saying, "What?"

Tony shook his head, almost in dismissal of them. "Kill me. My dad. He's gonna do it. I just know it," Tony ranted as he opened his locker and stuffed his backpack inside.

Steve crossed his arms and watched Tony worriedly. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Tony grabbed his shoulders and shook him rather violently. "My. Dad. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me," Tony enunciated.

Clint pulled Tony off the other boy. "Easy there, tiger," he broke in. Tony let go of Steve only to cling to Clint.

"I'm as good as dead," Tony wailed, dropping his head on Clint's shoulder.

\--

It had been decided. They hadn't even needed to be there. Odin would have to be an idiot if he thought Loki didn't already know it.

He and Thor were encouraged to explore the school, which resulted in Loki brooding against the wall, a dark cloud hanging over him. Thor stood next to him, anxiously rocking on his heels. "Brother."

Loki grunted, but didn't look at his brother. This was all his own fault. If he hadn't been so stupid – Loki shook his head. Now was not the time nor place to get hung up on the past.

"You will not be alone," Thor continued, unaware of his brother's troubles.

Loki smiled weakly. "I know."

The bell rang then, and the classroom doors opened. Students poured out and overtook the hallway. In their navy blue blazers and sweaters, the school emblem stitched professionally on the front, the students looked nothing more than an army of clones. And not the good kind.

To think that they, too, would soon join the ranks.

The students immediately noticed the two brothers. They stared as they passed, some stopped to ogle - it was a relatively small, prestigious high school. Not many outsiders got in and there were hardly any new students aside from the freshmen, but they made their entrance in August, not the middle of December.

A group of girls waved at the two, though only one waved back. Thor elbowed Loki and raised his eyebrows, almost as if to say, "be nice." As if Loki was going to be nice. He didn't do nice.

"Hey," said a kid who looked like he lost a battle with a blender. He was standing directly in front of Loki, grinning like an idiot.

"Can I help you?" Loki drawled as he set his cold stare on Blender Face.

Blender Face smiled even wider. "I can think of a few things."

"Could you?" Loki grinned.

\--

Charles Xavier's and Odin's meeting was interrupted by Senior Prefect Scott Summers who ran into the office, breathing heavy, his uniform less than presentable.

"Mr. Summers," Xavier questioned, taking in the state of one of his best students. "What seems to be the problem?"

Scott tried straightening himself up while taking a deep breath. "There's been a fight on the fourth floor, Professor," Scott informed his headmaster.

Xavier steered himself away from the desk and towards his student. "It's not Howlett and Wilson again, is it?" he asked. Scott shook his head, glancing momentarily at Odin.

"Wilson, sir," Summers answered. "And one of the new students."

\--

The amount of fucks Loki gave was, unsurprisingly, very little. No one was going to talk to him like he was a piece of meat. No one was going to flirt with him. And no one, if anyone was going to touch him like they were allowed to.

Though in hindsight head butting him wasn't the best approach.

Loki was punching Wilson – Loki was sure that was his name – repeatedly in the nose. He had taken Wilson completely by surprise and the boy was unable to properly defend himself. Loki was too busy trying to break the kid's nose that he didn't notice Wilson had gotten over his shock. At least until the boy grabbed Loki's arm.

Loki tried to pull away but Wilson twisted it behind his back. Loki elbowed Wilson hard in the gut, and though he did not let go, he loosened his hold just enough for Loki to pull his arm free.

It had been ages since Loki had gotten into a fight. He had quit kickboxing earlier that school year at the behest of his father. This was essentially the proverbial 'F you' and did it feel great. Every punch, jab, kick, and hit was an adrenaline filled release of his anger.

Wilson gave as good as he got which was rather surprising to Loki, though it only prolonged their fight which Loki was beginning to relish. Thor, along with a few brave students, had tried to separate the two but was unable and so he was forced to watch in the sidelines, nursing several bruises.

Loki had managed to wrestle the boy to the ground and pinned his arms to the ground in one hand. He smiled gleefully, pulling his arm back to deal the last blow when he felt himself being pulled back and down; Loki's head slamming hard against the tile floor.

Thor was at his side in an instant, trying to help him up but Loki swatted him away. "What the fuck you do, Wade?" came a gruff voice, only a few meters from Loki.

Loki sat up then, only to see a rough, dark haired teen who looked like he belonged in a gang more than a private high school. Wade – Loki assumed that was Wilson's given name – grinned widely at the man (Loki couldn't think of him as a boy). "I don't think he likes me."

"No one likes you." The man turned to Loki then and looked at him curiously. Loki suspected it was curiously. He didn't exactly strike Loki as a very emotionally available type of guy. "Do I know you?"

There was a murmuring and the crowd that had gathered round – Loki didn't even notice he had an audience – parted like the red sea to admit a bald, older gentleman in a wheelchair. "Mr. Howlett, Mr. Wilson," he chastised the young men who had the decency to look sheepish. He then cast his blue eyes on Loki who was seated haphazardly on the floor. "Mr. Odinson the younger; causing mischief already, I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yes. I've added some Xmen characters as well as Deadpool. I hope it doesn't end badly. It probably will. But... questions, comments, concerns, amusing anecdotes? Feel free to comment or if you like, follow me on tumblr at whatwewhisper or andquitefrankly. The first is my writing blog, the second my main blog. I figure if you've stuck around this long, it's ok to self promote. Kidding. No really, I am. I'll just... go over there. Eat some cookies...


	20. You're Not You When You're Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coulson told me," Tony shot back. Seriously, why was Natasha here? He and Clint were going to have a serious talk. Although Loki was hanging out with them for a time so maybe Clint thought that meant he could let his girlfriend hang out with them too? The point being, "Who invited you to my therapy session?"

"Did you suspend him?"

Coulson set down his coffee mug. He should have known decaf would not prepare him for today. He let out a resigned sigh at the boy in his doorway. "Most students knock."

Tony closed the door behind him, arms crossed and a suspicious frown on his face. "Where's Loki?"

Were Coulson a weaker man he would slam his head against the desk and yell at Tony to get out. As it was, he politely gestured for the boy to sit down. When he didn't, Coulson folded his hands and placed them on the desk. "Loki is no longer a student here."

Tony blinked. No longer a student. What the hell did that mean? Was he expelled? Did he die? Did he run away to join a band of traveling gypsies? Tony dragged his feet to Coulson's desk, slamming his hands down on the edge and asked, "Did he get expelled?"

"Mr. Odinson withdrew Loki and Thor this morning," Coulson calmly explained.

Tony swayed on his feet before falling into a chair. He was withdrawn. He was no longer a student here. Loki wasn't a student – "Can he do that?"

Coulson took a long draught of his coffee, grumbling, "Apparently," into his cup.

Tony should have known Mr. Odinson would pull something like this. "Fuck."

\--

Loki stood, feet straight, back erect, head held high before Professor Xavier's desk. His sweater was less than presentable and his pants were ripped at the knees as well as the back pocket. His shoes had lost their shine and his hair was falling into his face. He held an ice bag to the bruise forming beneath his eye.

Despite his lackluster appearance, Charles was impressed by the boy. Loki knew he was in trouble and he was facing it head on. No shaking knees, no stuttering excuses, no disrespectful comments; it was quite refreshing.

"I would like to say we don't usually have fights, here, at the Institute, but, you've already met Wilson and Howlett," Xavier started. Loki lowered the ice bag. "Would you like to sit down?" Loki shook his head.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, Mr. Odinson," Charles continued, "but for several years I've done my very best to convince your father to send you and your brother to my school. We, here, at the Institute for Higher Learning, relish the challenge."

"Not to mention my father's practically throwing money at you to keep me under your watch," Loki interrupted.

Professor Xavier smiled. "True. He was quite adamant about that. But I can only do so much. We will tell him that Mr. Wilson initiated the fight and that you were merely defending yourself." Loki gaped at the Professor. "If you could get Thor, we will see about your uniforms."

\--

Tony bit fiercely into a Snickers. Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha – and when did she start hanging out with them? – watched him comfort himself with food.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, unsure if he misheard or if Tony's masticating had indeed warped Tony's declaration.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Tony hissed, small flecks of chocolate and peanut flying from his mouth and onto his poor friends. "Transfer. As in no longer here. As in he's not a student. As in his doucheface dick of a father decided to withdraw him from school."

He took another bite of his candy bar as Rhodey put a comforting arm around him. "You can't just jump to conclusions, Tony," Natasha told him. "He's missed a plenty of days of school."

"Coulson told me," Tony shot back. Seriously, why was Natasha here? He and Clint were going to have a serious talk. Although Loki was hanging out with them for a time so maybe Clint thought that meant he could let his girlfriend hang out with them too? The point being, "Who invited you to my therapy session?"

Natasha shrugged, "I figured you needed a neutral third party."

Clint smiled at her as Tony scowled. "Then he gave me detention."

Bruce chuckled quietly to which Tony responded by nibbling on his Snickers. "It's not funny," he mumbled.

"Where's your boyfriend, Stark?" All five boys and Natasha looked up to see Fandral smirking at them as he passed. "I think maybe he's trying to avoid you."

If Fandral didn't know why Loki wasn't in school, then that meant Thor hadn't told his stupid friends about his transferring. "You're just jealous cause I get to make out with Loki and you can't," Tony yelled back.

And now that he thought about it, that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Everyone within shouting distance had heard Tony. The hall froze, Fandral included. It was eerily quiet for a good ten seconds before the students were all a chatter again, old conversations forgotten for the new gossip of the day.

Tony Stark and Loki Odinson were dating!

"Tony!" Bruce slapped his hand over Tony's mouth.

The aforementioned teen pulled away and stuffed the rest of the candy bar into his mouth as he said, "What does it matter? It's not like he goes here anymore anyway!"

\--

He bought it. Professor Xavier must have some serious pull with his father, because honestly, Loki was sure Odin wouldn't believe that lie for a minute. So the amount of angry Odin was compared to how angry he should have been was unbelievable.

His mother practically had a heart attack at the state of Loki's face and clothes. And now Loki was shut away in his room.

Tomorrow he was officially going to start school at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning.

Loki threw his blanket over his head and tried not to think about it.

He was cut off from the outside world. Cut off from his mental escapes and his friends. Loki paused in his thinking. Friends? And now that he had time to think about it he did have more than one. Bruce counted as a friend, of sorts. They were lab partners and Bruce always tried to make him feel a part of his and Tony's little group.

Steve was nice. Maybe too nice. And Clint was… well interesting. He never spoke to Rhodey so Loki was going to keep him in the "we know the same people" category while Clint and Steve were categorized as "acquaintances." Not bad for a kid who only a couple of weeks ago had only a brother for a friend, if begrudgingly.

There was a soft knock on the door and Loki sighed. "Yes?"

Thor quietly shut the door behind him before peeling the blanket off of Loki. He grabbed Loki's hand, wrapping it around a metal object before pulling the blanket back over Loki and leaving, just as quietly as he entered. Loki opened his hand only to realize it was a phone.

Thor had given Loki his phone.

Loki wanted nothing more than to attack Thor with hugs. He bounced giddily on the bed as he ripped the blanket off of himself and quickly unlocked the phone.

He didn't even have to scroll through the contacts. Thor had made sure Tony's number was the first thing Loki saw. He could die.

"There better be a good reason you're calling me, Thor, and that reason better be tall, dark, and unbelievably handsome."

"Tony!" Loki half whispered into the phone. He wanted to giggle uncontrollably. Had it only been a day? It felt like years and years.

Oh god, he was turning into a blushing maiden.

Tony nearly dropped the phone as he asked, "Loki?"

Loki nodded his head enthusiastically even though he knew Tony couldn't see him. "Thor let me borrow his phone. How are you?"

"How am I?" Tony cried. "I'm half out of my mind! Are you ok? You're not dying or anything, are you? Of course not. You're talking to me. Did you really transfer out? You're ok, right? Feel free to cut me off at anytime."

Loki laid back in his bed as he listened to Tony ramble. "I'm alright," he interrupted. "How did you find out about the transfer?"

"I asked Coulson," Tony admitted. "I can't tell if he likes me, or if he puts up with me because I'm incredibly attractive."

"Definitely the second one," Loki teased.

Tony chuckled over the line. "I knew you cared." There was a lull in the conversation before Tony asked, "You ok?"

Loki buried his head into his pillow, his answer muffled. "No."

"Where is he sending you?"

"Three guesses."

"I'll transfer with you."

Loki sat up. "Don't you dare."

He heard Tony let out an exasperated sigh. "Why not? Look, I've transferred myself in and out of schools plenty of times. Do you think I go to public school because my dad is progressive?"

"If my dad finds out – " Loki cut himself off. "I'll be fine. I have Thor. It'll be fine."

Tony was quiet on the other end. Loki wondered if he had upset Tony. He was looking out for the other boy, couldn't he see that?

"Xavier's?"

Loki blinked. "First guess. You're good."

"I'm just smart," Tony responded. "You start already?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll swing by."

"Tony."

"What?" Tony asked. "I want to see my boyfriend. I'll drop by after school."

Loki smiled. "How are you going to get past Thor?"

The other boy hummed, pretending to think. "If big, blonde, and beautiful let you borrow his phone, I'm sure he won't mind if I steal you for ten minutes so I can make out with you in the back of my car."

Loki laughed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Ok, so I started writing this immediately after writing the last chapter and I think it's good enough so I figured I'd post early. And that way I can start updating on Thursday again. I kept telling myself to write and instead of writing, say, my screenplay, I figured I'd write this. Aren't you guys super lucky I have no work ethic?   
> Alrighty. Expect a new chapter, Thursday-ish. If there's a specific X-Men character you really want to see, let me know. I'm doing my research and reliving my childhood and it's pretty awesome.   
> I'm done now. I promise.


	21. More Like Felix the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like a good joke?" Loki did his very best to ignore him, but he could feel Kurt leaning in close to him. "Just watch Mr. Muñoz closely," Kurt stated, as the door opened and the aforementioned teacher entered.

Loki could hear the hushed whispers as he entered his first period class. Apparently his little 'episode' yesterday had made him the center of attention. Loki really wasn't sure what he was expecting. New kids were usually worth a week of gossip.

Although, if Loki thought about it, the fight was a good thing. The students knew better than to mess him lest they wish to have their nose broken. Not that he had broken Wade's nose. But still.

"Hi," smiled a friendly looking kid with dark messy hair and a – "That was an excellent display, yesterday" – German accent. He was leaning over his desk as Loki graciously sat in the only available seat, which, unfortunately, was in front of the kid.

"I, personally, would have jumped in, but I'm already on X's watch list," the kid continued, completely unfazed by Loki's cold demeanor. "Besides, it looked like you had it under control. Not many people would start a fight with Wade Wilson. Except maybe Logan, but Logan fights with everyone. I say those two need to have sex already. Their sexual tension is going to blow up the school. Though I imagine things may get awkward very quickly if they did. I'm not sure which I'd prefer." The student stopped his monologue for which Loki was eternally grateful. "I'm Kurt."

Loki grit his teeth but didn't respond. Hopefully  _Kurt_  would get the hint and shut up. "Kurt Wagner," he continued.

The younger boy spun around in his chair and hissed, "Do you have an off button?"

Kurt chuckled. "Oh good. I thought you were frozen or something." Loki glared hotly at the boy. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kurt frowned. "I introduced myself." Loki turned back around once more only to be poked hard in the shoulder. "Do you like a good joke?" Loki did his very best to ignore him, but he could feel Kurt leaning in close to him. "Just watch Mr. Muñoz closely," Kurt stated, as the door opened and the aforementioned teacher entered.

Loki had to admit his interest was piqued. Most kids stopped trying after the first feeble attempt of pleasantries. So he decided to throw Kurt a bone and keep his eyes trained on Muñoz.

The class ceased their conversations as Mr. Muñoz clapped his hands, exclaiming, "Homework! Pass it up. Let's stop the groans. You're not the one grading these."

The homework was passed up the rows, distracting Loki for a moment, before he trained his eyes back on the teacher. If something was going to happen, it ought to happen soon.

Mr. Muñoz walked across the room, collecting the papers, and smirking down at them. He held up one to the class, raising his eyebrows and saying, "Really?" He clicked his tongue, tossing the homework pile onto his desk before sitting on the edge of it, arms crossed.

"I'm so glad you guys pay attention in class," he continued. He scoured the class before his eyes fell on Loki, who only stared back. "A new face!" Mr. Muñoz stated. "Loki, right?"

Loki didn't respond. The teacher nodded, moving his hands so they supported his weight. "You're gonna hate me for this, but how about introducing yourself?" Loki didn't budge. "I could always do it for you." Loki still didn't respond, causing Mr. Muñoz to cough anxiously. "Ok then, how about – " And that's when it happened.

The desk broke under Mr. Muñoz's weight. Only one peg at the corner, but it was enough for the older man to fall off, along with much of the stuff on his desk. The class roared in laughter, and Loki could hear Kurt snickering quietly into his desk.

_Not bad._

Mr. Muñoz sat on the ground, stunned, before his surprise quickly became annoyance. "Kurt!" he hissed, causing the boy in question to look up from his desk, an injured look on his face.

"I didn't do it," Kurt denied immediately.

"Then who?" the teacher asked.

Kurt shrugged. "You shouldn't accuse me, just because I'm awesome." Mr. Muñoz staggered to his feet, rubbing what could only be a bruised coccyx. "That's prejudiced. That's stereotyping."

"Profiling?" Loki suggested, to which Mr. Muñoz frowned and Kurt grinned.

"Exactly. Profiling."

\--

"So what did you think?" Kurt asked, following Loki out the door, hot on his heels.

Loki shrugged. "On a scale of one to ten, where one is Wile E. Coyote and ten is Harvey?" He pretended to think for a moment. "Three."

"What?" Kurt stopped midstride, offense soaking up his pores. "That was grade-A pranking."

"That brings you down to two," Loki teased, though he kept his face blank. He wasn't sure why he was allowing this Kurt fellow to talk to him, but as it was, he seemed to know things. Besides, his socialization training was kicking in. "You're Woody Woodpecker." Sort of.

Kurt playfully punched Loki in the arm, letting out a wounded laugh. Loki looked down at the aforementioned limb, confusion wracking his brain. Kurt, however, didn't notice. "What class do you have next?" he asked, attaching himself to Loki's side. "If it's P.E., we could use your newness to get out of doing stuff."

"We?" Loki questioned, amused.

"Sure," Kurt nodded.

\--

"Do you realize that at this very moment, Loki could be strangling some poor, unsuspecting student. The kid probably just wanted to be nice and say hello. And suddenly, without provocation, Loki's hands found their way on his throat. And he's clawing at them, but Loki won't let go and there's no one there to stop him from squeezing just a little bit harder – "

Bruce glared hard at Tony who shut his mouth without question. Homeroom was strangely empty without their resident mischief maker and sex in jeans. Though, only Tony felt that Loki epitomized sex in jeans. Naturally.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Clint offered, as he spun lazily in his chair. "He's got Thor."

"Clint said he'd dress up as Legolas if we go see The Hobbit, Friday," Bruce tried to distract Tony.

Tony slumped down in his chair. "You think I can convince Loki to sneak out of his room and join us?"

Clint grabbed Tony by the shoulders and shook him. "You. Need. To. Stop. Pining. You are not an eight year old girl. You are a man. And men do not pine. They grow a pair and invade countries," Clint motivated. "You, me, and Bruce are going to dress up like total nerds and go watch The Hobbit. Like the three amigops we are," Clint finished.

Tony slammed his hand on the table. "You're right," he exclaimed. "I'm a man." He looked at Bruce. "I am a man." He raised his hand to his forehead in salute. "The three amigops."

Clint whooped, glad to have his pal back. Bruce only rolled his eyes. Tony leaned back in his chair before asking, "But seriously, you don't think that he'd strangle anybody, do you?"

Clint stopped his celebrating to stare at Tony. Bruce dropped his head and began banging it against the table top.

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! That... sucked. Ok, I like it, but... idk. Kurt is probably totally ooc. But as it is, I will take constructive criticism. I'm not as confident w/ my Kurt as I probably should be. That was the difficult part of this chapter. Also, not sure if you guys know who I'm talking about when Loki mentioned Harvey. In the movie and play Harvey, Harvey is a 6 foot tall bunny. He's a tricky pooka and likes to cause mischief. I chose him as ten because no one can see him and no one believes he exists, so if Kurt had done a good job with his prank, no one would have even suspected him. That's basically where I'm going with that. I think we know why Wile E. Coyote is number one.
> 
> Also, just as a reminder, today's chapter takes place on Dec. 11. I know it seems highly specific, but I've done the math a million times and that is the day. God I hope I get to Xmas soon. Anywho... enjoy! I'm going to have a cookie party in my kitchen. And then I'm going to hide the cookies so my roommates won't eat them. Muahahahahahaha.


	22. Half Blind Spies and Luncheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finished his burger and decided now was as a good a time as ever to enter the conversation. "So why are you here?"
> 
> "Life," Loki said. The four teens shot him a dissatisfied look. Loki sighed. "I may or may not have caused some trouble for which my father wanted me watched."

"Brother!" Thor boomed across the lunchroom, not caring for the attention he was drawing to himself. Loki wanted to smash his head repeatedly into a wall. A little bit of decorum would be nice. But that most certainly wasn't going to happen considering Thor was practically shoving students out of his way to reach said brother.

Loki wondered if ducking behind a pair of gaggling girls was a good idea. "Brother," Thor repeated as he neared, wrapping his large arms around Loki. "We have the same lunch period," he boomed once again, a large smile spreading across his face. "Is this not lucky?"

"Great," Loki gritted through clenched teeth as he removed himself from his brother's embrace. "Just, stop looking so happy."

Thor nodded his head. If he were a dog, Loki was sure his tail would be wagging. The two entered the lunch line, Thor filling his tray with everything he could possibly get while Loki settled on a fruit bowl and juice.

Getting out of line with their trays, Loki headed immediately towards the back of the lunch room, Thor hot on his trail, but before he could reach his goal he was momentarily distracted by Kurt, who decided to grab Loki's lunch tray. "Follow me," he said before running off to god knows where with Loki's lunch.

Loki stood, dumbfounded. Ok, yes, he and Kurt actually got along in a 'I am far more superior than you' kind of way. Kurt was most definitely minion material, but this sort of behavior was enough for Loki to just drop the idea completely.

"Come on!" Kurt cried, waving his arms as he beckoned his new friend to his table. Thor shot Loki a questioning look before someone across from the room called Thor's name. Thor turned and waved to his new friend just as Loki decided to see about his lunch.

Thor seemed torn between joining his brother or Peter from pre-calculus. Loki, chose for him, shoving his brother away, just as Logan grabbed the back of Kurt's neat blazer, pulling him down so he sat haphazardly in his chair.

Kurt sloppily slapped at Logan's hand as he squirmed out of his clutch. "What are you doing?" Logan asked once Kurt was on his feet again, smiling widely at the scowling Loki.

"You liked him," Kurt reminded Logan as Loki drew nearer. "You told me so, yourself."

"I said, he knew how to punch."

"Same thing."

\--

Byleistr sat uncomfortably in his father's office. He hated coming to visit his father, particularly in the work place. It wasn't that he and his father didn't get along; on the contrary, their relationship was a good one.

It was just that here, his father was Mr. Löfgren, and Byleistr was not as fond of Mr. Löfgren as he was his dad.

"You're actually on time," Laufey noted, as he stepped into his office, closing the door silently behind him. Byleistr stood, buttoning his jacket in his nervousness, offering his father a hand shake. Laufey took it with a smile which was odd. Mr. Löfgren didn't smile.

Byleistr sat once more, pulling his ear nervously. "You did say a quarter to."

"I did," Laufey leaned back in his chair, gazing intently at his son. "How're classes?" he asked, finally, returning his attention to the coffee his secretary had given pressed into his hand prior to entering his office.

Glad to be free of his father's unnerving gaze, Byleistr sat up and said, "All right. I mean aside from Marks threatening to fail everyone. I don't suspect he enjoys the fact that the students walk all over him."

Laufey nodded, distractedly. "That's good." He took a long draught of his coffee before saying, "Still intent on learning about hotels or whatever it is you're studying?"

Byleistr blinked. He and his father got along perfectly, at least until he had told Laufey that he didn't want to take over Löfgren Corp. He'd much studying hospitality and service management. "Yes."

"Good," Laufey stated simply. He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a business card. He twirled it in his hands before sliding it across his desk to his son. "I'm sure he'll be happy to help you." Byleistr took the card, not sure what to say until he saw the name.

"Dad! Uncle Odin's hotels are in Iceland."

"Summer internship? Just call him."

Byleistr stared at the card. Laufey hardly referred to Uncle Odin, aside from business gossip, albeit few they were. He recalled the large, one eyed man who used to spoil him and his brother with gifts. Byleistr even remembered the little blonde bundle Aunt Frigga had let him hold when his mother would not. "Wouldn't it be odd? I haven't seen Uncle Odin since… forever."

"It's all about connections," Laufey wrote off his son. "All you have to do is say your name, and Odin will love nothing more than to help you out. Trust me."

Byleistr nodded, removing himself from his father's presence, knowing the meeting was over. Byleistr wasn't sure who he had had the meeting with, but either way, he didn't feel inclined to disobey.

\--

"You're staring."

Scott was indeed staring, though he was sure no one else but those at his lunch table were aware of the fact, due to the sunglasses he wore to compensate for his colorblindness. "I'm not staring."

"Then what do you call this? Surveillance?"

"Yes."

Jean sighed one of her sighs. When he was in Prefect mode, there was no way to stop him. Even Jean relaxed every now and then. She grabbed a spoon and threw it at him.

He scowled at her. "That's dangerous," he chastised her, spoon in hand. Hank nodded as he dug into his sliced peaches. Kitty snorted in a most unladylike fashion.

"If he wants to stare, let him," Kitty said. "I wouldn't mind a peak myself," she finished, turning round in her chair spotting the focus of Scott's attention: Loki Odinson. Kitty grinned in his general direction, though it was Kurt who noticed her attentions.

He waved at her, making Kitty turn round in horror. The last thing she needed was Kurt Wagner thinking she liked him. She shuddered at the thought.

"Professor Xavier asked me to keep an eye on him," Scott told them. "I'm just doing what he asked me."

"You're doing some serious stalking," Kitty murmured, Hank nodding his agreement.

Scott shook his head, angrily. "Look at who he's hanging out with!" he argued. "I think you should be applauding me for being cautious." Kitty and Jean didn't budge, wearing matching stares of discontent. "Back me up, Hank."

Hank looked up from his peaches, swallowing nervously. "What?"

\--

Logan chewed his cheeseburger as if it would be his last, letting Kurt entertain Loki. Logan, for one, thought 'Loki' was the stupidest name he had ever heard, and said so, only to be elbowed by his German pal. Logan was really rethinking this friendship.

Remy and Rogue seemed genuinely interested in the new kid though, considering they wouldn't let Loki leave once he had reclaimed his lunch. He supposed it was alright. Loki wasn't awful. And he really did know how to handle himself in a fight.

"I heard you got expelled from your last school," Rogue drawled with a dangerous grin, her head resting daintily on her gloved hands.

Loki rolled his eyes as he bit into an apple. "As appealing as that may sound, I'm afraid, Anna Marie dear, that was not the case."

Remy laughed, glad to see Rogue one-upped for once. She smiled sweetly at Remy, before stealing his milk. He stopped laughing to pout at her. "You stole my milk last week."

"I wouldn't do it if you weren't so stupid."

"I am not stupid. You're just angry cause you can't handle others being better than you."

"So help me, Remy, I will gut you like a fish if you don't let me go. You're not getting your milk back."

The two fought briefly, only for Rogue (of course) to arise the victor. "I'm sure you'll like it here," Kurt reassured Loki. Loki thinned his lips in distaste.

"That goes quite against my plans," he stated.

Logan finished his burger and decided now was as a good a time as ever to enter the conversation. "So why are you here?"

"Life," Loki said. The four teens shot him a dissatisfied look. Loki sighed. "I may or may not have caused some trouble for which my father wanted me watched. My mother is wholly against private schools, but as it was, he put his foot down and pulled some strings and threw quite a bit of money at your Headmaster and now I am attending another high school that will claim to mold my mind and give me memories I will cherish as long as I shall live." He took another bite of his apple. "My brother is here because he is unbelievably loyal."

"What kind of trouble?" Logan asked.

"My kind."

Kurt tilted his head, his attention diverted from the conversation. "Summers has been staring at you all period," he blurted. Loki followed Kurt's eye line, spotting a brunette with tacky sunglasses watching him.

"Ugh," Rogue interjected. "X's little watchdog."

"Who?" Loki asked.

Logan explained, "Scott Summers. He's Senior Prefect, because this school is that pretentious. He's X's favorite."

Remy snorted. "He's also a dick."

"Supreme," Rogue commented.

Loki turned to Kurt. He raised his eyebrows in question. "They said it all rather well," Kurt shrugged. "If he's watching you – "

"Then you give him a show," Loki finished with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Yes. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday. I'm sorry for the slight delay. But in my defense, my roommate wanted to watch X-Men for which she's never seen. I mean, she literally has no knowledge of anything X-Men related. Like, she called Wolverine "That wolf guy" and when Cyclops came on screen she was all, "Does that guy really shoot lasers out of his eyes?" I don't know how I've befriended her. She honestly never had a childhood. Or a life. And since it was on my computer, I had to connect to the TV and then she sat next to me and I didn't want her reading over my shoulder as I tried to write this. 
> 
> Tony and Loki (I'm almost 100% sure) will finally see each other next chapter. Fingers crossed. And I didn't want to write the dialects of Remy and Rogue, so just imagine them talking like they're supposed to. That's what I did. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. Also, it's never been made clear who's older, Helblindi or Byleistr, so I chose Byleistr. Awesome! And those who asked, Amigops is from Jimmy Neutron. It literally stayed with me since I saw that episode years ago and try to work it into everyday conversations and now, my writing. You're welcome.
> 
> I'm gonna see Joel McHale tonight! Excitement! I should probably brush my hair. Or... I can eat another banana. Decisions, decisions. Aardvark!


	23. Nice Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Papa bear's got a real hold on you, huh?" Tony joked, hoping to make Loki feel better. But when that clearly didn't work, Tony tried plan B. "I've got something for you. Close your eyes."

_Be cool, Stark._  Sound advice.

Tony leaned against the hood of his car, rubbing his hands together in an effort to keep them warm. He had found a rather good parking spot and hopeed Loki would spot him.

_Fuck it's cold._

Students swarmed past Tony, not even shooting him a second glance. Tony figured it was because he fit in. Nice car, nice coat. He just screamed rich kid. Not any different from any of the others.

He looked up at the building, remembering his first day there about four years ago. Tony hated it, so he hacked into the computers and transferred out. He was pretty sure Professor Xavier knew the truth. He just never said anything about it to his dad.

Which was good. Because Howard would be more than a little pissy if he ever found out. Tony prayed to whatever gods there was that he wouldn't find out.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, spotting the tall, dark haired boy he was crazy about. "Loki!" Loki turned his head and broke out into a wide smile, making Tony's heart flutter just to see it. God he missed that smile. Loki excused himself from his brother and quickly made his way towards his boyfriend.

Tony stopped himself from running up to him, but he didn't stop himself from grabbing Loki into a bone crushing hug. Loki tried to fight him, but Tony was fiercely determined. Once Tony let go, the two boys stood there awkwardly, staring at each other.

Loki broke first, laughing at the absurdity. Tony lightly punched him in the arm, knowing that any further displays of affection would only make Loki uncomfortable. But it didn't stop him from wanting to grab that lovely face and kiss it.

And speaking of uncomfortable… "Nice to see ya, Thor," Tony said, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets as Thor came up behind Loki. Just because Thor was kind a supportive big brother when it came to Loki, didn't mean that Thor couldn't rip snap Tony's neck if he ever did anything to hurt Loki. Tony knew when to pick his battles.

Loki growled in frustration as he turned around, scowling at his brother. Thor smiled sheepishly, offering Tony an apologetic look. "Father expects us home soon," he said in way of explanation. "He is waiting around the corner."

"Just give us two minutes," Loki pleaded. Thor nodded, turning around to give them privacy.

Tony wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "This is not what you were hoping for. I'm sorry," Loki sighed.

"Papa bear's got a real hold on you, huh?" Tony joked, hoping to make Loki feel better. But when that clearly didn't work, Tony tried plan B. "I've got something for you. Close your eyes."

Loki raised an eyebrow in question to which Tony mimicked. Loki huffed before closing his eyes. "Hands. Out." Loki stuck out his hands which were covered in thick mittens.

Thor turned slightly to see what has happening. Tony made a face at him as he pulled a brand spanking new Stark phone out of his pocket and delicately placed it on Loki's mittened hands.

Loki opened his eyes then, blinking in surprise at the phone. Which he then took to shoving it right back into Tony's hands.

"I can't have this."

"I spent all night on that. You better take it," Tony warned, poking Loki's chest. "Think of it as your super early Christmas present."

Loki shook his head, knowing that Tony was far too stubborn to let him refuse. "What about the bill?" Loki asked, sensibly.

Tony laughed. "Seriously?" He wrapped his hands around Loki's. "I want you to have it, Loks." Loki huffed at the nickname but Tony knew he loved it. "It's connected to Jarvis and everything. Just keep it. This way we can keep in contact even if your dad finally gives you your phone back."

"Hey, Loki!" someone called from across the parking lot and both boys turned. Loki waved and the kid walked away. Tony blinked, not happy that some stupid kid had just ruined his perfect moment.

"Who was that?"

Loki shrugged. "Some kid."

"He clearly knows you," Tony pressed. "So he's not just some kid. And he seemed really happy to see you which is weird. Normally I'm the only one who's that happy to see you. Except maybe Thor but it's weird enough now, I don't want to add Thor to the equa –"

Rolling his eyes, Loki grabbed Tony's face and let their mouths meet. Tony was happily surprised, though it occurred to him that it was completely unfair how Loki knew how to shut him up.

Their kiss did not last very long as they were interrupted by a very uncomfortable cough from behind them. They pulled away with a laugh. "Thanks, Thor," Tony breathed. "Way to kill the moment."

"We need to go," Thor reminded Loki.

Loki nodded, saying, "I'll be right there," excusing Thor from their presence.

To Tony's surprise it worked. Thor slowly made his retreat, leaving the two boys together. "Thank you," Loki said. Then with a mocking kiss on his nose, Loki straightened, putting on his cold demeanor for the world. He took a few steps away from Tony, his trademark smirk on his face. "I rather think I like you jealous."

"Don't get used to it, long legs, Tony challenged. Loki laughed, turning round and following the path Thor had taken not a minute earlier.

Tony let out a sigh, running his frozen hands through his hair as he got into the car. He heard a familiar buzz and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**I wouldn't think of it. – L**

Tony grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Yes. I know. But it's week ten up in here. (Actually it's still nine but ten next week) Which means I need to desperately add twenty pages to my feature, write a paper about an as of yet undecided topic on WWII, two papers on a script and a different movie, study for my art history final, work on sound for my friend's animation, and if asked, more coloring for another friend's animation. Not to mention internship hunting. So, I is super busy. That said, there might not be a chapter next week. After that, there might be a few every couple of days just because can you say, "Art students don't get finals during finals week and then spring break?" I'm sure you can. So hopefully this will hold you over. 
> 
> Don't know if any of you read my rants on tumblr, but I was hit by a metaphorical bus. Would any of you guys be interested in a Sixteen Candles frostiron fic? Just think about it. But let me know, because I think I may want to write one, but I'd only do it if there are interested parties. Other side note: Community is on tonite. So tune in!
> 
> Pop Pop!


	24. Gush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you plan on talking," Frigga said. "You may not be sappy like Thor, but I know you're dying to tell me all about your boyfriend."

"How can you see him so unhappy and still think you're doing the right thing?"

The boys were upstairs; too far to see or hear Frigga as she closed the door to Odin's study, frowning as he sat at his desk, like a king in his throne.

"Tell me, Odin," Frigga demanded, chin held high and fire in her eyes.

Odin knew that his wife's word would last only so long. He could not expect her to stand idly by as he did what he wished with his sons. Frigga would fight tooth and nail for those boys, no matter how in the right Odin thought himself to be.

"I am protecting him," he stated, not looking up from his computer, hoping she would just go away and let him deal with his sons as he chose.

Frigga slammed his computer shut, the laptop screen no longer being used as a shield. "From what?" she asked. "Our son was happy. He was happier than I had seen him in a very long time. And you took that away from him." Frigga's voice rose at the last sentence, startling her to silence.

"You can't understand," Odin told her.

Frigga yelled, "Then make me understand!" She sat down in a chair, tired. She did not come to fight, though she knew it was going to happen. Frigga wanted to fix what was wrong. But Odin was unbelievably stubborn and terribly old fashioned. "Odin, you're breaking him. If this is your way of protecting him, if this is your way of keeping him close, of showing your love, then he will continue to fight you and he will hate you."

"Frigga," Odin said, going to her. He tried to take hold of her hands but Frigga pulled away from the touch. "Loki will understand, eventually. He will forgive me."

She shook her head. "No he won't."

Odin sighed, knowing that she was right. He could pretend and hope but Loki did not forgive so easily. "What is done is done."

"You can change it back," Frigga said. "You just don't want to."

"I can't – "

"You can!" Frigga told him, standing, her entire body tense. "We made a promise. That we would love him and protect him, respect him and accept him, no matter what. I've kept that promise, Odin. Have you?"

\--

The knock on his door was wholly unexpected but seeing as Loki had absolutely nothing to do he didn't complain when his bedroom door opened and Frigga popped her head in.

"What you up to?"

They fought. Loki could see it in the way his mother held herself, the slight redness in her eyes and the pained smile. "Nothing."

Frigga stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind her, sitting down on the bed beside Loki. "You must be bored out of your mind."

Loki nodded, shoving the phone Tony had given him underneath his leg. His mother may not mind, but no need to push his luck. He moved slightly, giving his mother some room. Frigga let out a breath, setting her head on Loki's shoulder.

He smiled softly. "You alright?"

"Your father's impossible."

Loki let out a harsh laugh. "I'm aware."

Frigga sat up, taking hold of Loki and holding him to her. It was silly that she wanted to comfort as well as be comforted, holding Loki to her like a lifeline, like when he was a boy. Loki, for all his scowling and complaining, allowed himself to be the center of Frigga's affection.

He found himself with his head in her lap, her fingers running through his hair. "I hope you plan on talking," Frigga said. "You may not be sappy like Thor, but I know you're dying to tell me all about your boyfriend."

Loki tensed slightly. She let out a soft, tinkling laugh. "Don't get all worked up. I approve of Anthony."

"Shouldn't you be scandalized your son finds boys to his taste, rather than girls?"

"I'm not a prude," Frigga countered. "I say love is love. Who cares what's inserted and where."

"Mom!" If anything, Loki was suddenly feeling scandalized. He didn't need the mental image of whatever his mom was saying. It was disgusting. In Loki's eyes, his mother was like the Virgin Mary. Sex wasn't a word she ever needed to know or practice.

"Now who's the prude," Frigga teased. "Tell me. Tell me everything."

Loki pulled himself out of his mother's lap. Everything? He spun his phone in his hands nervously. Frigga tilted her head in question to the device and Loki groaned. How could he forget?

"Where did you get that?"

Loki sighed, falling face first into his pillow. "Tony," he admitted, though it came out more like, "Ohhy." Loki turned his head to spy his mother lying down next to him. "He drove up to Xavier's after school."

"That was sweet of him," Frigga noted. "He must really like you."

Loki blushed. "I like to think so, yes."

"My son sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Mom!"

Frigga laughed. "I'm your mother," she said. "I'm allowed to be embarrassing. Now tell me, before I go ask Thor and he's terrible at explaining."

Loki fixed himself accordingly so he could both see his mother and lay comfortably. He rested his head in his hand, elbow supporting his weight as his mother lay next to him, waiting expectantly.

"Remember that first Friday when I went to Tony's house?" Frigga nodded. "Well a few days before that Tony had propositioned me. Not like that. He noticed I wasn't exactly doing well in school and figured I could do with some… I don't know. Friends or social skills or coolness or something. We hung out that day at his house. And I actually had fun. Then he decided to visit us that weekend like a jerk. I don't know. We just kept getting along. I didn't want to kill him. It was nice."

"There's more," Frigga observed, poking her son in the ribs.

Loki swatted her hand away. "I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"Gush!" Frigga said. "I know you're not a girl. But when I was seventeen I got my first boyfriend and I couldn't stop talking about him. When Thor started dating Jane we couldn't get him to stop saying how amazing she was." Loki laughed. His mother was acting more like a teen than the adult she was. "I know you're dying to."

Gush. Loki wasn't sure he could gush. Where would he begin? "Bowling," Loki said. "The night I went bowling with Thor and his friends," he clarified upon seeing his mother' eager, yet confused face. "That's when I knew. Subconsciously, at least. I didn't want to admit I had fallen for him. I.. well I sort of came on to him. I didn't mean to, but… I very nearly kissed him and afterwards I wasn't sure if I was just teasing him or if I really wanted to have done it. Then, of course, we went to the movies the following night. I'm sure you remember that.

"He treated it like a date but kept telling me it wasn't and… I don't know. I really wanted it to be, but what if I was wrong. Everything he was doing since the bowling seemed to reassure me that he was interested in me but no one has ever liked me. I've never really had friends. What if that's how friends were and I was reading the whole thing wrong? I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or what. It's bad enough I had just figured out I was gay, which if you ask me, is ridiculous. I should totally have an idea about that - I'm sixteen - but there's just another thing I'm bad at. And of course, when I told him he didn't care at all, and if anything he seemed to be invested all the more in me.

"And Thanksgiving. Don't get me started there. Grandpa decided to be the worst Grandfather in existence and if my own grandfather couldn't handle the implied idea of me liking boys, what luck did I have trying to convince the boy I did like that I wasn't some awful thing but he kept being nice and wonderful and I hated it. I hated how I was this mess of a person who couldn't get a handle of his emotions or even enjoy a day with my family without locking myself in my closet crying."

Loki paused for a moment, drawing in a breath. His mother watched him patiently. He pulled at his hair, running his hands through it, trying to release some tension.

"We've only officially been together a few weeks," Loki admitted. "It feels like years." He laid his hands back onto the bed, turning to his mother. "How's that for gushing?"

Frigga planted a kiss on Loki's forehead. "When you gush, you gush."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter. So I know we were all wondering how Frigga felt about things so I did that. Also, my mom and I are really close and whenever there's something wrong, she and I just sort of hang out and talk about nothing. It makes her feel better. Don't know if we can pay this month's mortgage, let's make fun of each other in my room. So I imagined Frigga doing the same with Loki. Talking to him makes her feel better. So there's like... mom Frigga and Loki's Frigga, if that makes any sense. There's also a lot of Loki feels. I didn't mean for this to happen but I really want Loki to talk to someone about everything. It made sense.
> 
> I'll be working on this and my Sixteen Candles AU over Spring Break. I really hope my roommate leaves for home so I can write in the living room or kitchen or the hall without him looking over my shoulder. I enjoy writing alone and in peace, thank you very much. Let me know, for all interested parties, whether you'd like the 16 candles story to be multi-chaptered or one long thing. Thanks! Aardvark!


	25. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleistr straightened his glasses and took another relaxing breath. He could do this. Asking for an internship from an old family friend was not this stressful.

Another week passed before Odin gave Loki back his electronics which Loki turned his nose up at, waiting until his father left so as to hug his laptop and television, kissing the tops of them enthusiastically, not sure what to do first.

In that week, Loki and Tony had texted each other constantly, calling one another only when it was safe to do so. Loki refused to sneak out for The Hobbit which, if you asked Tony, was not fair but he could see why Loki would prefer it. Though Tony was secretly glad because Loki would most likely have killed Clint who was probably the most enthusiastic and annoying Legolas cosplayer to have ever cosplayed. As the dwarves they were, Tony and Bruce happily avoided him.

School was as bland as ever. Tony got over himself and returned to normal. Loki was surprisingly open to the idea of friends, partially because Kurt didn't seem the type to take 'no' for an answer. He was also succeeding in baiting one Scott Summers much to his own delight and Summers' chagrin.

It was also in this week that Odin got a phone call that he was incapable of answering as he was on a plane at a cruising altitude of 28,000 feet. No message was left and they didn't call again.

\--

Byleistr stared at the large, two story house from his warm spot behind the steering wheel, hoping that some sort of resolve would kick in and he'd actually leave the vehicle. He glanced at the clock, absently noting that he'd been sitting there for a good twenty minutes. That wasn't creepy or anything.

He banged his head against the steering wheel a few times, cursing himself quietly. He could do this. It wasn't going to be odd. It wasn't going to go poorly. He'll just knock on the door and ask to see Uncle Odin.

He sat up. Was he still allowed to call Uncle Odin… Uncle Odin? Byleistr hadn't seen him since he was, what – four? That was…if he did the math… sixteen years? Kind of ridiculous.

Ok, so he'd knock on the door, ask to see Mr. Odinson, and pray to god he didn't get shooed off the porch. Sounded like a plan. Oh yeah.

Byleistr unbuckled his seat belt, taking a deep breath. He could do this. He tightened his scarf around his neck, turning off the ignition of his car. He was Laufey's son. He could do this. He was a Löfgren.

He stepped out of his car, took one hesitant step, and then proceeded to turn quickly back around to lean his hat covered head onto the roof of his car. He was a coward.

No. Byleistr straightened his glasses and took another relaxing breath. He could do this. Asking for an internship from an old family friend was not this stressful.

"Hey!" Byleistr turned around to find the front door open and a lanky, dark haired teen with a baggy sweater scowling in the entry way. "If you're a Jehovah's Witness, we're not buying your religion." Byleistr blinked. Wasn't Thor… blonde? "So you can stop staring at our house like you're planning to rob it."

Byleistr shook his head roughly, gaining some sort of confidence as he walked towards the house, in some sort of effort to dissuade the teen that he was up to no good. And as he approached, it struck Byleistr how… familiar the boy looked. The closer he got the more the thought needled at him.

The chin, the cheekbones, the hair, even the way he held himself it was all reminiscent of… "That wasn't an invitation!" the boy cried out, ducking back into the house and slamming the door before Bylesitr even reached the sidewalk.

Byleistr walked faster, stomping his snowy boots over the salt covered pavement. As he climbed the porch he noticed two bright green eyes peering through the mail slot. "Go away."

"I'm Byleistr, I'm here to see Unc – Mr. Odinson," Byleistr told the boy, staring into his unnaturally green orbs. "He still lives here, right?"

The eyes narrowed in suspicion, taking in full inventory of the man before him. Byleistr shuffled his feet, feeling all the more self conscious. "No," the boy said, letting the mail slot fall back into place.

Byleistr stared at the door. No? But… but… damn it. Now what?

"Loki!" came a rather agitated female voice before the door reopened and there was none other than Aunt Frigga. Loki, most likely the boy, stood behind her, arms crossed, glaring angrily at Byleistr like he had insulted his very existence by breathing.

\--

Loki wasn't happy and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. For three days that blue 1998 Lexus GS 400 (and the only reason Loki knew the car make was because he had sent a photo of it to Tony) had parked across the street from his house, only to drive away maybe a half hour later. Highly suspect.

Now his mother was planting besotted kisses on the man and not that Loki was a jealous sort (maybe just a little), but something just wasn't right about him. He just looked familiar. Similar? Almost as if he and Loki were connected somehow and Loki didn't like it. And if the looks this Byleistr kept shooting him, he noticed it too.

It irked Loki to no end.

He stormed up the stairs and to his room, wishing to rid himself of the disturbing idea. But once planted, the seed began to bloom.

Loki was aware of his… differences. He didn't look like his family in the least. Though… his father, from the photographs Loki had seen, had dark hair before it turned grey. And everyone said he had his mother's eyes. But…

Byleistr had the same black hair. He was as equally pale. Though he supposed that's where the similarities ended, so it was stupid. Dumb. The other boy's eyes were grey and dull; his face was round; he was tall, yes, but bulkier. Not so much as Thor, but he was nowhere near as thin as Loki.

He groaned into his pillow. This was absurd! Loki was just under a whole lot of stress. Yes, that's it. Stress.

\--

Byleistr tried not to stare at the photos decorating the living room, in hopes that not looking at Loki would just rid him of his ridiculous idea. Loki and his father looked nothing alike. He was going crazy. And why would they look alike anyway? He was Frigga's boy. And - 

No. He wasn't going to start thinking those things. Stop it. Nope. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen. He bit into a cookie, trying to stop his mind from jumping to unbelievable conclusions.

Focus on the matter at hand. 

Uncle Odin (and god he was relieved he was still allowed to call him that) wasn't home, according to Aunt Frigga. So much for pleading his case face to face. Though now that he was here, Aunt Frigga didn't seem eager to let him go. Which was rather heartwarming. Byleistr didn't remember much about the Odinsons, but he did remember Aunt Frigga's smiles and hugs and the cookies she'd offer whenever he and Helblindi visited.

Cookies that were just as delicious as he remembered. And if he happened to stuff the entire thing into his mouth upon spying a photograph of a very stern Loki next to a beaming Thor, it wasn't because the scowl was reminiscent of his father in any way. No, sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I time jumped... just because nothing really interesting was going to happen and I wanted to get here. So I did. And yes, Byleistr had called Odin before deciding to take the initiative and by initiative I mean being a super creeper. What's gonna happen next?
> 
> And yes, I realize it's been quite a while since my last update. Spring break was less than productive and now Spring quarter has started. I feel like I won't have as much time for my stories as I used to. I'm taking two scriptwriting classes, as well as coming up with an idea for my thesis. AUGH! I want to die. I don't want to graduate. I'm wholly unprepared for the real world. What am I going to write about? Seriously? I need to write a feature for an entire year. Like, what am I going to write about? Don't mind me while I throw my insecurities at you guys.
> 
> Point being, updates may not be as regular but know that I'm definitely still here and have not forgotten about you guys. Also know that I may not respond to comments... but know I read them and appreciate them and you guys are totally awesome. Seriously. I love you all.
> 
> Aardvark!


	26. Stark Family Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think my dad'll notice if I disappear?"
> 
> Obie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you asking me to cover for you?"
> 
> "Yeah."

Tony was vaguely aware of the sounds of people milling around him; laughing, talking, muttering and mumbling like white noise – static of an old analog television or the screech between radio channels. Though when he truly tried to ignore it, the pitch would elevate and suddenly it was more like a whistle stabbing into his eardrums and it left Tony wondering when his ears would begin to bleed.

He was eighteen now, or was very nearly, which meant only one thing in the eyes of his father. It was time to make an appearance as the future face of Stark Industries and what better time and place than the Stark Christmas party.

Men in tuxedos and women in silk dresses – red, green, gold; all in the spirit of the holidays – with jewels hanging from their ears and wrapped round their fingers, wrists, and necks, as if they were trying to outdo the Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room, overlooking them all.

One of the maids walked past with a tray of champagne and Tony traded his empty flute for the sparkling liquid, downing it in one gulp.  _Life father, like son._  Tony grimaced at his thoughts clenching tighter at the glass.

"Tony!" came the happy shout of Obadiah Stane, who easily maneuvered through the crowd of people despite his girth.

Tony raised his glass in greeting. "Obie."

Stane ripped the champagne flute from Tony's hands, looking into the empty glass. "You're not old enough to drink," he said, frowning.

The teen let out an amused breath as he led Obadiah to a less crowded section of the house which just so happened to be the foyer. Everyone who was supposed to be here was here. And any new guests could care less about Howard Stark's son.  
"It's good to see you, Obie," Tony smiled, relieved to have a friend, even if he had to steal a minute or two with him.

"Good to be back," Obadiah replied. He dug into his coat pocket and tossed a small, neatly wrapped box at Tony. "Merry Christmas, kid."

Tony thanked him, pulling the wrapping off with the exuberance of an eight year old. Opening the top he blinked down at his gift. It was a key. Tony looked at Obie in confusion. "Thanks?" He turned it in his palm. It wasn't a car key and it certainly didn't belong to some master lock. Tony pulled away the tissue paper, hoping for some type of clue only to find a picture of an apartment complex.

"You got me a building?"

Obie laughed, pulling Tony to him with an arm around his shoulder and snatching the key from Tony's fingers. "This, sport, is a key to your condo in the heart of Boston." Tony could feel his heart thumping quickly. "For when you go to MIT. We can't have a Stark living in the dorms."

Tony snatched the key away, staring at it in wonder. He smiled brightly, enveloping Obie in a great big hug. "Wow! Really? I don't believe it. Wow. Why would – how did – awesome!" Then suddenly it hit him. "I haven't even been accepted, Obie."

Obadiah shrugged. "You're a legacy. And a genius. They'd be idiots to pass you up."

"Thanks," Tony said instead of arguing. Either way this was great. If he got into MIT (or as Howard and Obadiah were saying: when) he'd have his own place. And if Loki got in then they could crash together and wouldn't that be perfect?

Speaking of Loki… "You think my dad'll notice if I disappear?"

Obie raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are you asking me to cover for you?"

"Yeah."

Obie didn't even think about it. "Alright."

Tony thanked Obie before dashing off to find his coat. He wanted to change his entire outfit, but if his dad (by miracle of miracles) happened to notice his absence, it was best to show up like nothing ever happened.

He waved one last time at Obie before shutting the front door quietly behind him. It wasn't like anyone really cared what he did. Only a few people actually spoke to him, most of whom just wanted to know where Howard was.

The teen took a deep breath of cold air, happy to be away from the stuffy adults with their false smiles and perfect faces. "Sneaking off?" drawled a cold, foreign voice.

That was when Tony noticed the tall, dark haired man who was on the front porch, smoking a cigarette. Tony had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't having some sort of champagne induced hallucination.

"Uh…"

The man chuckled deeply, reminding Tony of a predator toying with his meal. "Laufey Löfgren," the man – Laufey – smirked, offering his hand in greeting. Tony took it, not sure whether Laufey was a member of the party or some wannabe trying to talk his way in. Though he seemed well dressed enough. Armani, if his father's suits were anything to learn from. "You're Stark's kid. Anthony."

Tony nodded dumbly. What was he supposed to say to that? "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Who the hell was this guy? "Shouldn't you, Mr. Lung Cancer?" Tony scowled. He wasn't even wearing a coat. Tony hoped that Mr. Löfgren got hypothermia.

"Bad habit," Laufey answered, unaffected by Tony's attitude. "One I can't kick. But you haven't answered my question."

"I've got better things to do than to stand around and be my dad's poster child," Tony admitted. Laufey nodded his understanding, dropping his cigarette and grounding it under his two hundred dollar shoes.

"Off to see someone special?" Laufey questioned.

Tony immediately went on the defensive, not liking the guy at all. It bothered him that he couldn't get a good enough look at the man, the dark obscuring his more prominent features. "Why the hell you care?"

He heard the man chuckle faintly, pulling a cigarette out of his suit jacket and a book of matches from his front pocket. He put the fag in his mouth, striking the match and letting the fire light his face for a moment.

Tony nearly keeled over and died. It was like looking at a picture of Loki, though twenty, thirty years in the future. The hair, the cheekbones, the height, even the smirk was the same and Tony couldn't help but shiver.

What did this mean?

Laufey tossed the used match aside and took a long drag, blowing the smoke out at Tony. "I don't. Not really."

Tony didn't respond, not liking how eerily similar their voices sounded as well now that he knew to look for it. He walked away from Laufey in a state of confusion, searching his pockets frantically for his car keys.

He had to talk to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue dramatic music...


	27. Green Eyed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next photograph was of Uncle Bragi, posing for the camera; Grandma Nep in a large sunhat; Grandma Nep and Grandpa Honir in their station wagon. Loki observed each and every one with a small smile. It wasn't until he ran across a photo of a young girl in a pink sundress that Loki paused.

Loki quietly creeped down the stairs to search the hall closet for something – anything – that could ease his mind. Why now, of all times, did he have to have doubts? It could be a coincidence.

He had repeated that mantra to himself all day.

He could be over reacting. That seemed the more likely answer. Thor saw Byleistr too, surely he wasn't concerned as to why his brother and some childhood pal looked similar. The thought probably never even crossed Thor's mind.

It was all in his head. It had to be.

Despite repeated assurances, Loki couldn't stop himself from leaving his room and looking for the box of old picture albums.

He turned on the closet light, hoping his mother was asleep and unable to hear him making a ruckus downstairs; she was in her room, she couldn't possibly know what he was up to.

Loki found the box easily. It sat, covered in dust, on the upper shelf next to forgotten toys and broken umbrellas. It wasn't a very large box. A typical cardboard box with  **ALBUMS** written on the front.

Loki pulled it free from its spot, nearly toppling over as gravity did her work. The box was heavier than expected but nothing Loki couldn't handle.

He closed the closet door and shut off the light, making quick work of the stairs and retreating to his room.

Once safely inside, Loki set the box down on his bed.

He stared at it for a moment. What was he doing? What was this going to prove?  _Everything_ , said a little voice in the back of Loki's mind.

Loki plopped down onto his bed, defeated. He was going out of his mind.

He grabbed the photo album that sat on top; brown and unappealing, the picture album itself must have been thirty years old. It had the adhesive backing that glued itself to the plastic covering.

Inside were pictures of Odin and Frigga during their college years. Back when acid wash jeans were cool, Frigga's bangs were fashionable, and Odin still had two eyes. It amazed Loki that his parents had lives before... well... reproducing. Despite how amusing the fashion choices were, Loki didn't find anything worth spying and if there wasn't anything those first few pages, he doubted the rest would hold any answers.

He tossed the album aside and grabbed another, this one older than the one before.

Opening it up, Loki smiled at the grinning face of his mother as a young girl, wearing yellow bellbottoms and a jean vest, her hair blowing into her face.

He hadn't perused these pictures since he was in grade school, pointing out photographs to his mother and asking questions, wanting to hear the story behind each captured moment. If memory served him well, this was taken on a family vacation, though where, Loki didn't know.

The next photograph was of Uncle Bragi, posing for the camera; Grandma Nep in a large sunhat; Grandma Nep and Grandpa Honir in their station wagon. Loki observed each and every one with a small smile. It wasn't until he ran across a photo of a young girl in a pink sundress that Loki paused.

She looked familiar in the same way Byleistr did. Almost as if he saw a piece of himself in the face of the girl.

Who was she? And why was she on this trip with his mother? They looked similar, no doubt, but Frigga didn't have a sister as far as Loki knew.

Loki flipped through the pages, always spotting the brown haired girl with the same green eyes as his mother, a little thinner, perhaps, but there was no doubting the relation. If Frigga had a sister, why hadn't anyone mentioned her?

Was she dead? In prison? Did she join a cult?

The more Loki thought about it, the more questions he had. He flipped through the rest of the photo album and found her everywhere. He tossed aside the photo book and grabbed another. There she was. And another one; again.

He watched her age, and grow taller than his mother, nearly as tall as Uncle Bragi himself. Her hair grew longer until suddenly it was chopped off, her lovely brown locks gone; no explanation given. Her eyes were alit with mischief and her smirk challenged Loki. _What's my story?_  she teased.

Loki had demanded answers and was left with only more questions.

A knock at his window drew him out of his reverie and frightening him near to death. Loki rolled onto the floor with little grace, peering over his bed in search of the perpetrator. The perpetrator in this instance was none other than Tony Stark.

Loki huffed in annoyance before crawling up off the floor and staggering to the window. He threw it open with a practiced ease as Tony climbed through, stumbling as his foot got caught on the sill. He managed to right himself, grinning at Loki's unimpressed expression.

"I can't always be suave," Tony joked, shutting the window behind him. He shivered playfully, attempting to warm himself on Loki who only swatted him away. Tony pouted. "But I'm cold," Tony whined.

"Stay away," Loki told him, doing his best to shove the other boy away, but Tony was surprisingly strong for his small stature (though Tony would argue he was not small, Loki was just ridiculously tall) and managed to wrap himself around Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes, giving up on what he knew was an impossible fight. He bit Tony in the ear, relishing the yelp, and squirming out of his anaconda like grip.

After a brief struggle, both boys ended up on the bed; Loki cross legged while Tony lay on his stomach, his head resting on Loki's knee. Loki ran his fingers through Tony's curls, picking up another picture album absently.

Tony hummed under the treatment, his eyes drooping shut. "What you doing?" Tony mumbled.

Loki stopped his ministrations, his hands freezing and his body tensing. "Loki?" Tony asked, raising himself onto his elbows to get a better look at the boy in question.

"Nothing," Loki answered, tossing the photo album aside and pushing Tony back onto his lap.

If that wasn't a diversion, Tony didn't know what was. "I'm a little surprised you're up this late," Tony yawned, closing his eyes.

Loki continued his petting. "Couldn't sleep," he replied. Tony hummed in acknowledgment, snuggling further into Loki's lap. The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Loki rested his head atop Tony's and said, "I think I'm losing my mind."

That was an interesting statement. Those were Tony's exact thoughts not an hour ago after running into Mr. Löfgren. It was most likely a side effect of champagne, match light, and Tony's subconscious need to see Loki. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, turning his head to get a better look at Loki.

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. I don't – well – it's stupid. You know? It's ridiculous and I'm over reacting and it's probably nothing and I'm making a mole out of an ant hill – "

"Mountain," Tony corrected automatically. "Mountain out of an ant hill."

"The point," Loki continued, "is that it never occurred to me, but it can't be true, now can it? Everyone says I look like my mom, minus the blonde but my grandparents on both sides have dark hair so really, it's possible that Thor got the recessive genes and I got the dominant, right? Yes! So you see, I'm over reacting."

Tony sat up and cast a worried look over Loki. "I still don't know what you're talking about."

This time Loki leaned on Tony, resting his forehead on the other boy's shoulder. "Neither do I," Loki sighed. "Just tell me I'm right."

That was something Tony could do. "You're absolutely right."

"Thanks," Loki said, lifting his head and placing a kiss on Tony's chin.

"Any time, Lokadoke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to know what the worse thing in the world is? Real life. I apologize for the long wait but like I've said before, I may not update as regularly as I used to due to - you guessed it - real life (i.e. college, thesis). It's about time Loki and Tony hung out again. I actually don't have that much to say this time. What's up with that?


	28. TV Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had spent the night.
> 
> He was here. In his bed. Asleep.
> 
> His parents were going to kill him when they found out.

The knock on the door snapped Loki from his dreams and into a state of begrudging awareness. Nestled tightly in his blankets, the thought of leaving his warm bed brought forth a dissatisfied groan. It was far too early for this.

He wrapped himself tighter around his pillow, only for the pillow to mumble something unintelligible. Still in a haze of unconsciousness, Loki didn't register the sound until seconds later when he opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping form of Tony Stark.

Tony had spent the night.

He was here. In his bed. Asleep.

His parents were going to kill him when they found out.

More persistent knocking at his door fueled Loki's brain processes, causing him to jump out of bed and answer the door. At least that was what he had planned. What actually occurred was less regal.

Loki tried disentangling himself from Tony, falling off the bed with an undignified yelp – waking Tony in the process – then getting his foot caught on a loose blanket and tripping, causing him to stumble towards the door, using it as a balance once he'd opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked his mother, concern written all over her face.

"Did you fall out of bed?" she asked.

Loki furrowed his brows in thought. "Uh…no," he answered.

"Really?" Frigga challenged, amused. "Because it sounded like – "

"I may have tripped a little," Loki admitted. "Had a late night. Not completely… awake. Yet."

Frigga ran her hand through Loki's sleep mussed hair. "And what kept you up?"

"Homework," Loki said, the lie finding its way easily on his tongue. "Don't want to put it off."

Frigga didn't seem to buy it, but she nodded, saying, "Well hurry up and change, we gotta go to the airport."

"What's at the airport?"

"Your dad, for one thing, sleepy head," Frigga smiled, planting a kiss on Loki's forehead. "We leave in an hour." With that, she turned away and flounced towards Thor's room.

As Loki turned, he noticed a sleepy Tony – wearing a goofy grin on his face – staring at him. "Sleepy head," Tony mumbled, burrowing himself into Loki's pillow.

Really? Loki crossed his arms and scowled. If Anthony Stark thought, for one minute, that he'd be allowed to sleep in, now of all times, then he had another thing coming.

Loki marched right up to him and ripped the blankets off of Tony, innocently unaware that he was dressed in only an undershirt and boxers. Tony, however, didn't, and leered up at Loki. "If you wanted me, you only had to ask."

"Where are your clothes?" Loki asked, annoyed at the boy he had decided to date, despite what common sense was telling him.

"I took them off," Tony answered, sitting up and scratching at his stomach absently. "I wasn't gonna sleep in a suit." He watched as Loki found his wrinkled trousers, throwing them at him. Tony caught them with a frown. "You could at least offer me breakfast," Tony grumbled.

"I don't have time," Loki admonished, as he disappeared into his closet, reappearing with a pair of jeans in his hands. "My dad – emphasis on dad – is coming home soon. And you shouldn't even be here."

Tony reached out and pulled Loki to him, nuzzling his head against Loki's chest. "It's not like we were doing anything," he said, before grabbing Loki's face and kissing him fiercely. Loki melted into the kiss, leaning forward and pushing Tony down onto the bed. Then realizing what was happening, Loki pulled away, smacking Tony across the head in the process. "Ow!"

"Tony, please," Loki sputtered.

"Fine," Tony relented, rolling over on the bed and putting on his pants. As he zipped up the fly he grumbled, "But it's not like your mom doesn't already know I'm here."

That gave Loki pause. His mom didn't know. She couldn't know. Dammit. "No she doesn't."

"Come on, Loks," Tony said, pulling on his shirt. "I've watched enough TV to know that moms know everything."

Loki shot him a look before dashing out of his bedroom, a pile of clothes in his hands. He most certainly wasn't going to change in front of Tony, even if the other boy had no qualms about it.

\--

At the airport, Loki, Thor, and Frigga sat on a bench in front of the escalator, waiting for Odin to appear before them.

It had taken a bit of persuading, and whole lot sneaking, to get Tony out of his bedroom unseen. The extra bowl of cereal Loki had taken to his room was slightly suspicious, but Loki had played it off as a large appetite. The knowing smile on Frigga's face wasn't helpful at all.

She probably did know.

Loki sighed as he slumped further down the bench. He had always secretly hoped that when he got into a relationship his parents would be pleased as punch, instead of this whole sneaking around business.

He wondered when he would be allowed to do things again. Tony had invited him out ice skating with his friends, and though Loki was loath to admit it, he missed Tony's pals. Those irritating teens that hung around Tony were familiar and were wary of him, unlike the friends he had made at Xavier's. Talking to people who actually liked him was odd.

Tony was the only person up to this point that had ever liked him for him. Then again, Loki hadn't informed Kurt, Remy, Rogue, or Logan that he worshipped Tolkien, Moffat, and Spielberg. That he had a love hate relationship with George Lucas and he had an extensive Lego collection. They didn't know that he harbored a massive crush on Scott Bakula, Harrison Ford, and wanted to marry Xena as much as he actually wanted to be her.

Tony and his friends were aware of this and the familiarity warmed Loki's core. Maybe if he asked really nicely, he would be allowed. He just had to ask his mom. Or at the very least, not mention Tony if his father asked.

And speaking of father…

Loki rested his head in his hand. When did everything go wrong? Why were things so difficult? Odin was stubborn, but then again, so was Loki. A family trait that had been passed on. Both their minds were set and only a miracle would persuade them otherwise. Why couldn't Odin see what he was doing?

He was different. Loki knew that. He had always known that. But now… now he felt alienated. As if his father was out to get him, and that wasn't right. It wasn't fair. And Loki knew life wasn't fair but sometimes parents had to just let go and let their kids make their own mistakes.

Loki's surge of confidence drained as quickly as it was built up. Maybe if he just told his dad that he was still dating Tony. He'd go to him and say yes, he's gay and yes he's still dating Tony and no he's not going to stop. That way if he told the truth, it wouldn't be so bad as lying. Nobody liked liars.

He'd tell his dad tonight. Or at the very least, after Christmas.

A thump on his shoulder from Thor pulled Loki from his troubling thoughts. It was then that Loki remembered it wasn't just their dad they were picking up as he saw his dad, Grandma Nep, and Grandpa Honir coming down the escalator.

Maybe after New Year's. No point in airing dirty laundry in front of the grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be reading some stupid article for my literature class, but I figured writing fan fiction was much more important. 
> 
> Meanwhile, sign up for Thesis proposals opens today and I'm having a heart attack. I need a time machine, one that will take me to a time and place that doesn't need me to do things to survive. Now... Story time! Last night my roommate and I put smutty pictures of slash fan art (bagginshield, durincest, frostiron, johnlock, etc) as our other roommate's desktop background. She was horrified when she returned from work at 1 AM and found a slide show of sexy times on her computer. I am an adult.
> 
> Ok. Aardvark!


	29. Mother's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Obie?"
> 
> "Yeah, kid?"
> 
> Tony cleared his throat, tapping his foot anxiously. "Last night," Tony began. "When I was leaving, there was this man – Laufey – I think. Tall. Thin. You know him?"

Tony threw himself face forward onto the living room couch, the Christmas tree twinkling in the morning sun. He yawned into a pillow, burrowing himself into the cushions. It smelled slightly of alcohol. Someone probably spilled their champagne during the party. Gross.

Footsteps echoed through the hall and stopped at the foot of the couch. Tony lifted his head slightly, noting that it wasn't his father, but Obie.

"Hey, sport," Obadiah greeted with a smile, patting Tony's back. "Rough night?"

Tony's head shake was lost in the pillows. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his messy hair. "Where's the old man?" Tony asked as Obadiah sat down next to him, a glass of orange juice in hand. Tony took it gratefully, downing it one gulp.

"Down in his shop," Stane answered, "working his magic."

Tony nodded, placing his now empty glass on the coffee table. "He wasn't looking for me, was he?"

"Nah," Obie replied. "Don't even think he knew you were gone."

The two sat on the couch in silence, taking comfort in each other's company. Tony yawned again. "Hey, Obie?"

"Yeah, kid?"

Tony cleared his throat, tapping his foot anxiously. "Last night," Tony began. "When I was leaving, there was this man – Laufey – I think. Tall. Thin. You know him?"

"Sure do," Obadiah said with a frown. "Laufey Löfgren – owns Löfgren Corp. Biggest asshole I've ever met, and I've met plenty of assholes." He paused in his answer, shooting Tony a strange look. "Why?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. Looked familiar, that's all."

"Familiar? Unless you're friends with his boys, I doubt it," Obie said. "He's a pretty private guy. Don't think his face's been in the paper in years. Used to be a real mess."

"He's got kids?"

"Yep. Two boys," Obie said. "Byleistr and Helblindi."

Tony cringed. "What kind of names are those?"

"They're Swedish, or Norwegian, or something like that," Obadiah laughed, ruffling Tony's hair.

Tony took the assault in good humor. "What else can you tell me about Laufey?"

\--

Helblindi threw the diced bananas into the blender and prayed to God that this milkshake wouldn't disappoint. He secured the top and pressed 'liquefy', cringing at the sound of the machine whirring his beverage into a drinkable snack.

Byleistr lay sprawled across the kitchen island, his face becoming acquainted with the marble stone top. He didn't even move when his brother placed a decent looking milkshake in front of him.

Helblindi rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics. "Alright, Billy, I'll bite," Helblindi said. "What's wrong?"

Byleistr rolled his head so he was facing Helblindi. "I've lost my mind."

Helblindi nodded, taking a sip from his milkshake. "What's your point?"

"I think dad was trying to tell me something but I don't know what it was and I could ask him but what if I'm wrong and I don't want to be wrong because he'll just give me that look and that's worse than him calling me stupid or who knows what else," Byleistr spewed out as he sat up and stared at his brother with wide, worried eyes. "I think I failed a test."

With a sigh, Helblindi sat down across from Byleistr, the taste of his milkshake turning sour under Byleistr's distress. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Byleistr grabbed his milkshake and rotated it in his hands anxiously. He stared at the drink for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "I… met someone," he started.

"Cryptic," Helblindi drawled, taking a long draught of his milkshake.

Byleistr crossed his arms, defensively. "Remember when I went to Uncle Odin's?"

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?"

"I'm trying to tell you!" Byleistr didn't even know why he tried. His brother was the worst. Taking a steadying breath, Byleistr continued, "Odin wasn't there, but Aunt Frigga was. As was Thor, of course, but – and here's the kicker – so was their other son."

"People are allowed to have more than one kid," Helblindi interrupted.

"God damn it, Indy, will you let me talk?"

Helblindi made a face, but kept his mouth shut. Byleistr fixed his glasses and leaned forward conspiratorially. "He looked like dad."

"Who did?"

"Loki!" Byleistr shouted, covering his mouth in surprise at how loud that actually was. He hushed his voice to whisper, "Loki: Odin and Frigga's second son. That name sound familiar?" Helblindi merely blinked. "How are we related? Our great grandfather Loki. You remember this? Yes? Well Loki, not our grandfather one but Odin's, looks just like Dad. Spitting image. It was like someone de-aged him and set him loose in the city."

"And you wonder why I tell people we're not related," Helblindi stated, putting his empty glass in the sink and walking away, leaving Byleistr alone in the kitchen to have a meltdown.

\--

_Farbauti was wild in a way her siblings couldn't be. They had taken the path lain out for them, the one their parents wanted, but she – she could feel herself being pulled somewhere else._

_Even as a child she would stand in the middle of the road during a thunderstorm, head tilted up towards the sky, a smile plastered on her face, no care for traffic or death. Her mother would scold her, and her sister would shake her head, but no one could stop Farbauti._

_She was too stubborn. Too free._

_Her brown hair would fall in ringlets down her back, long and lush. Her green eyes were vibrant and ethereal. She was petite, where her siblings were long and lean. She was dark where they were light._

_She was an odd sight, standing between her siblings. The family resemblance was there, but she stood out._

_Perhaps it was because she was so different, that she ran away. One could tell a young girl she wasn't, for so long, before she realized that she was being lied to._

_Farbauti packed her bags in the dead of the night, leaving not even a note to ease the pain and worry for her parents. She vanished._

_Off the face of the earth, it seemed._

_Her sister never gave up hope. Searching for her everywhere. But she had a life to live. A career. A husband. A son. And she nearly gave up hope that she could find Farbauti again._

_Nineteen when gone. Twenty two when she returned. Already full with child and a lack of will to carry on._

_A bright light, extinguished._

_Farbauti died three days after giving birth to a raven haired, green eyed boy. The spitting image of his father. He was a precious child, full of life, where his mother had none. Wild already._

_And it frightened them all._

_He was dangerous. Proof of an illicit affair. The child of a man who would reject him, hate him, hurt him. But how could that precious babe be dangerous?_

_Not when he cooed and gurgled. Not when he stared determinedly at his cousin, pulling at the little boy's blonde locks. Not when he slept soundly in his aunt's arms. Not when he was so peaceful and safe._

_Frigga had made a promise to her sister. She would watch the boy. She would care for him and love him as her own, and no one would change her mind. No one would take the little boy from her._

_Her son would have a brother. Her family would be filled with the laughs and cries of two little boys, instead of one. Her husband would have two sons. Two sons who would be loved and cherished and cared for._

_And if they saw a hint of Laufey in the boy, it was easily ignored. For the babe had Thor's curiosity, and Odin's stubbornness, and Frigga's laugh. But most importantly, he had his mother's eyes. Farbauti's eyes._

_And if Loki belonged to anyone, it wasn't his sire, but Farbauti. And what was Farbauti's was Frigga's. For the babe had stolen Frigga's heart, in the same way Farbauti had stolen hearts._

_Loki was wild in a way his mother remembered; the way his mother was. Wild in a way his father had not expected, and his brother cherished. He was his mother's son._

_Be it Farbauti, or Frigga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! It's been a while hasn't it? I've been super busy. But yesterday was my thesis proposal review... and I PASSED. Woot Woot. *throws confetti everywhere* Sorry about that. *begins vacumming* So in celebration I've written a chapter of TCOLO. Aren't I the best?
> 
> There's a little bit of everyone here. Let me just say, the first part of this chapter was a total bitch. It may or may not have led to fisiticuffs. For reals. Also, while my life has gotten super busy, let me say, that that has not stopped me from being sucked into a new ship. Kevedd will be the death of me. Isn't it bad enough I'm a hardcore 00Q, Bagginshield, and Frostiron shipper? Isn't that enough?! No. It's not. Alas, this is my life. I'm going to eat a brownie. (I love brownies, those delectable things) Hope this chapter was worth the wait. If not. I apologize. But you can't expect me to be wonderful all of the time. Even I, who am amazing, can have small slips. I'm only human. (It's awful how full of myself I am)
> 
> Aardvark!
> 
> Also, IM3 comes out next week. I can't wait! AUGH! And the Thor 2 trailer broke me. I am broken. And I don't want to be fixed.


	30. Wisdom of Grandma Nep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki groaned as he threw himself back onto his bed, hands pressed into his eye sockets. He wondered how much his Grandma already knew. It was possible his good old dad let them know how he was "acting up." Or his mom could have told them that he was forced to switch schools and stop being friends with his only friend. Or maybe Thor let it slip that he had a boyfriend. There were too many variables.
> 
> Not to mention, he didn't know how his grandmother sat on all of these issues. "I've been better," Loki grumbled.

Loki sat on his bed,  _A Muppet Christmas Carol_  playing on his television, but he wasn't watching it. Instead, he stared at the screen, barely registering the banter between Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat.

Tony had called and said he needed to tell him something. Something important. And when Loki tried to get permission to leave, he had been shut down. Odin wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Especially not with his grandparents around to witness any "bad" behavior.

Somewhere inside, Loki felt that this was it. Tony was going to break up with him. It made sense. If Loki was him, he'd probably do it.

Loki tried to steel himself for the inevitable. He looked at their relationship logically. Secret texts, and stolen phone calls; sneaking around just to see each other - a good relationship it did not make.

And just before Christmas. Perfect. Tony didn't have to get him a gift. Which meant Loki felt utterly stupid for having bought Tony a present. It was only a ridiculous  _Adventure Time_  watch, but still. Loki had seen it and just knew that this was the perfect present and Tony hadn't even been planning on celebrating the holiday with him.

Though technically, they wouldn't be able to no matter what, but that was besides the point. Loki stared at the box in his hands, groaning in sudden realization that he was going to get a package in the next day or two with a t-shirt that said "I Heart My Geek" on it. Damn his impulse buying. It had been a joke on Loki's part (it's not like he expected Tony to wear it) and of course it was going to bite him in the butt. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid.

What sort of universe would this be if he wasn't.

But Tony didn't seem like he was tired of their relationship this morning. Could it be something else?

It had to be. But what?

Loki was going out of his mind. He thought too much. Yes, that was the problem. Maybe if he could turn off his brain for five minutes – just five – things would be better.

The door opened and Grandma Nep stood in the doorway, smiling. Loki tried to smile back but it hadn't been a good effort if Grandma's frown was any indication. "What's wrong?"

Straight to the point, as always. Loki forgot that about his grandmother. "Nothing," he told her, doing the kindly thing and putting down the volume on the TV.

Grandma Nep shot him a pointed look, before shutting the door and taking a spot next to Loki on his bed. "What's this?" she asked, pointing at the singing Kermit. "Those funny puppets."

"Muppets, Grandma," Loki answered, scooting over so she had more room.

She huffed in reply, watching the movie with a critical eye. "Why're you all sad?"

"I'm not sad."

"You've been in here all day," Grandma Nep replied, frowning at the film. "Why are there talking mice?"

Loki sighed. "I don't know, Grandma. They just are."

"Well?" Grandma Nep continued. "What's wrong."

"Nothing."

Grandma Nep nodded her head in understanding. "Nothing? Ok."

Loki glared at her. This sort of psychological trickery may work on Thor or even Grandpa Honir, but not him. He was stronger than this. Loki shifted slightly in his seat.

"I'm fine," Loki blurted out, guilt weighing down on him. Oh god. It worked. Grandma Nep was an evil genius. There was no other explanation. She didn't react while Loki stewed in mixed emotions. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"Of course you are," Grandma Nep responded, not even glancing at Loki. "You've never been better."

Loki groaned as he threw himself back onto his bed, hands pressed into his eye sockets. He wondered how much his Grandma already knew. It was possible his good old dad let them know how he was "acting up." Or his mom could have told them that he was forced to switch schools and stop being friends with his only friend. Or maybe Thor let it slip that he had a boyfriend. There were too many variables.

Not to mention, he didn't know how his grandmother sat on all of these issues. "I've been better," Loki grumbled.

"Thought so," Grandma Nep said with a smile, finally turning away from the television screen to look down at her grandson. "You're just like your mother. Brooding when you're upset."

"I do not brood!" Loki defended.

"You do," she replied, brushing off his outburst. Grandma Nep looked at him seriously and said, "So, what is bothering you?"

Loki didn't want to have this conversation with his grandmother. He didn't even want to have this conversation with himself, and how messed up was that? There were some things that you couldn't discuss with your grandmother and his issues were one of those things.

He could just make something up. Tell her that he thinks he's failing a class, or that Thor ate the last pudding even though  _he_  had called dibs. Though those excuses were weak.

"I have this friend," Loki started, to which Grandma Nep began chuckling. "Grandma!" She stifled her chuckles with an amused, "sorry," before Loki began again.

"I have this friend – and I  _mean_  friend – who's… well he's my only friend. And dad… dad doesn't like him," Loki struggled. It wasn't the whole story, but it was enough. The last thing in the world he was going to tell his grandmother the whole truth. He saw her every couple of months. No need in letting her know what a disappointment her grandson was.

"And you like this boy a lot," Grandma Nep said.

"Of course!" Loki declared. Then quickly added, "He's my friend. Of course I do."  _Smooth, Loki. Real smooth._

Grandma Nep nodded. "And your father doesn't want you talking to him?"

"Or going to the same school as him," Loki grumbled. "He even deleted Tony's phone number from my phone! If it wasn't for Thor, I probably wouldn't be able to call him. Meanwhile, father's watching me like a… a… well I don't actually have a simile but he's making things very difficult. He won't let me leave the house for fear that Tony will snatch me away and ruin me."

"So what are you doing in here, moping for? Go to this Tony!"

To say that was unexpected would be an understatement. "What!" Loki squeaked, sitting up and staring at his grandmother in amazement. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"I'm old, not deaf," Grandma Nep stated, shooting Loki an amused look. She took hold of Loki's face and squeezed his cheeks hard, making sure he was paying close attention to what she had to say next. "You cannot let your parents rule what you do." Loki opened his mouth to argue but his grandmother squeezed his face harder. "Loki, you are very smart, but right now, I question your intelligence."

She let go of his face for which Loki was grateful. His grandmother had an iron grip. He rubbed at this cheeks, saying, "Your parents give you life, Loki, but it is you – and you alone – who decides what to do with it."

Loki broke out into a grin. "Have you always been this wise, or is it because you're so old?" That earned him a swat on the back of the head.

"Smart aleck," Grandma Nep chided.

Turning off the television, Loki stood before his grandmother, a smile on his face. He offered her a helping hand, which she swatted away. With a groan, she lifted herself off the bed, but not before spotting the box full of picture albums hiding under Loki's bed. "What's this?" she asked, pointing.

Loki fumbled for words. No one was supposed to see that. What would his family think if they knew he was going around questioning his family tree? "Nothing," Loki claimed, kicking the box further under the bed. "Just pictures."

Grandma Nep beamed. "I love old pictures." She promptly sat back down and Loki held back a groan of discontent. He obediently pulled out the box and grabbed the first album on top.

He sat down next to his grandmother, opening to the first page. She sighed contentedly at the first photograph; the one of Frigga in yellow bellbottoms. "I made those for her," Grandma Nep told him. "She would have worn them every day if I had let her." Turning the page, she told an anecdote or two; about the clothes, the area, the story behind a face or lack of smiles.

It wasn't until she ran across the picture of the brown haired girl in the pink sundress that she paused. She stared at the photo, almost trancelike. Loki couldn't help but notice the way she ran her fingers over the photo.

"Grandma?" Loki asked quietly. "Who is she?"

Grandma Nep didn't speak. She only looked at the photo, tears welling in her eyes. Loki was sure she wasn't going to answer but then she took his hand, holding it tightly, answering, "Her name is Farbauti. She's my daughter – and your mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So you can hate me for taking about a month to update. But real life got in the way. I'm only able to finish and post this chapter now because my sister was taking a shower and is now distracted by Dora the Explorer. I don't know when I'll be able to post next. I'm on babysitting duty, trying to write my thesis, the script for a grad students' thesis, packing up the house so my parents can officially move, and figuring out where I'm going to live for the summer. Also the frostiron bang starts soon and I really really want to do that. This is dreadful. Can life just stop? Seriously? That would be highly appreciated.
> 
> On a note that isn't about my life, I hope this chapter was satisfactory. The cat is finally out of the bag. How will Loki react? DUN DUN DUNNNNN! And what does Tony want to tell Loki? Will they be able to talk? Is Xmas ruined? Where can you buy a "i heart my nerd" t-shirt? All will be revealed - Next time, on TCOLO!
> 
> Also, I totally saw Iron Man 3 and Star Trek Into Darkness at the midnight premiere and I have never felt cooler. My nerdiness is growing exponentially. I've got to convince people to come with me for Man of Steel. Other note: my four year old got me and my mom sucked into Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. Yup Yup. Aardvark!


	31. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doused his face in water, trying to wash away the tear stains and raw hurt from his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his face was pink from the efforts. Then it hit him.
> 
> He was adopted.

He couldn't breathe. It was like all the oxygen had left the room. The atmosphere, even. Loki didn't understand. He couldn't understand.

His mother? That couldn't be. His grandmother had finally lost it. His mother was Frigga. Not this… woman.

And how could Grandma Nep have a secret daughter that he'd never even heard of? Things like this didn't happen. This wasn't a soap opera.

No. It was impossible. It was all insane. Ludicrous.

He was Loki Odinson.

Son of Odin. Son of Frigga. Brother to Thor.

He –

He –

Oh God.

"You're lying," Loki forced out, a smile plastered on his face, hiding the hurt and confusion that was going on in his head. His grandmother was lying. It was a joke. She was just messing with him. Grandma Nep always had an odd sense of humor.

But rather than laughing and admitting it was all false, Grandma Nep squeezed Loki's hand. "You must listen to me, Loki."

Listen? What did she have to say? It would all be lies. It was a lie. A great big lie. "You're lying," Loki repeated, pulling himself out of his grandmother's grasp and throwing his bedroom door open, in hopes that clearing the room would clear his mind.

He wanted to scream. Yell. Rip apart the walls and burn the whole world. His body was on fire and his mind was everywhere and nowhere, not believing for a second the words of his grandmother but finding it hard not to.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't. Of all the things…

Loki shook his head violently, trying his hardest to get those thoughts our of his head. If he shook hard enough, the thoughts would vanish. The truth, still a dirty secret.

He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of visual stimulation. But his mind had other ideas. Pink sundress, brown hair, green eyes. Familiar green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Frigga asked, muting the television. Odin and Grandpa Honir turning their attention from their show to Loki.

Loki opened his eyes, unsure as to how he made it to the living room. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, the moving light from the TV casting shadows across his face.

He swallowed once, twice. The lump in his throat wouldn't let the words come out. "Mom?" he croaked, the word feeling wrong on his tongue now that he'd managed to speak.

Frigga went to her son, wiping away the tears that fell silently from Loki's eyes. He stared at her fingers, as if surprised that they came back wet. When had he started crying? "Baby, what happened?" Frigga asked, clutching Loki to her chest and petting his hair.

Odin and Grandpa Honir just watched, unsure how to react. Crying children were usually reserved for their mothers, taken out of the room when either were near. This was out of their realm of expertise.

Then, as if sent down by the gods, Grandma Nep entered the living room, the photo album still in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said.

Odin paled considerably, but Frigga was too concerned with her boy to understand her mother's meaning. "Mom," she asked, "what happened?"

"I told him."

Frigga stiffened slightly, not noticeable enough for those in the room but to Loki, who was holding onto her like a lifeline, the sensation was obvious. He could feel the lifeline snap and suddenly, Loki knew he was going to be sick.

\--

Loki heaved the last of the gingerbread cookies into the toilet. He clutched onto the toilet bowl fiercely, staring at what had once been a delicious and carefree snack. Now, it only made him nauseous all over again.

Pulling away from the toilet, he staggered to his feet, flushing down his vomit. Loki immediately turned on the faucet and began rinsing out his mouth. Water, then toothpaste, then water again.

From the other side of the door he could hear his parents – Aunt and Uncle, they weren't his parents, were they? – arguing. Loki had run out of the room before they had a chance to explain, the need to throw up too great. They had tried to follow Loki in, but he slammed the door on Odin's face, locking it for good measure.

It was supposed to be a temporary seclusion, but now that he was locked in here, Loki didn't think he could find the energy to leave.

He doused his face in water, trying to wash away the tear stains and raw hurt from his face. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his face was pink from the efforts. Then it hit him.

He was adopted.

There had been times in Loki's life when he had thought it, more so recently, but knowing it was true – it stung more than anything in the world. It hurt too much.

Sixteen years.

Sixteen god fucking years. Where they ever going to tell him? Did it have to be a sudden confession from his guilt ridden grandmother? And she was guilt ridden, Loki could tell.

And it was so obvious too. So terribly obvious. But Loki had wanted to believe and wasn't that the worst of it.

It was easiest to believe a lie if it was wrapped in the truth. Loki knew this. He was rather good at lying when it suit him.

Loki learned from the best, it seemed.

They were family, yes – at the core this remained true – but he had been taken in by Odin and Frigga out of pity (most likely), shame (undoubtedly), and embarrassment (most definitely). He was an obligation to a family member. A family member who had left him behind to be taken care of by her sister, not caring in the least what happened to him.

Suddenly the whole world was clearer. No wonder his father was a huge asshat to him. He didn't want Loki soiling the Odinson name. And the way his father's family treated him.

It was so apparent how different he looked from them. Their blonde hair, large build, blue eyes, golden skin, and rugged good looks. Even the women were tall, blonde, and ethereal. Like gods, all of them. Then there was Loki. Green eyes (his mother's eyes), pale complexion, lean and long, dark haired and much more mentally capable than muscle adept.

So fucking obvious.

Loki slunk back onto the floor, head between his knees.

\--

The bathroom door lock turned and the door slowly opened. Odin and Frigga ceased their arguing to direct their attention to the red eyed boy in the doorway.

Loki looked like hell. Felt like it too. Just looking at his parents (what was he supposed to call them now?) made him want to throw up again.

"Loki," Odin started before being cut off from an angry glare from his son.

Loki took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I think it's best that we talk in private," he informed his parents, before walking away, heading towards his father's study. Frigga and Odin followed, no questions asked.

Hopefully this was going to go well.

Once alone in the room, Loki stared the two down. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. Now that the sadness had left him, all that remained was anger. They had lied to him his entire life. He had been treated like less than a son by Odin, forced to hide who he was, what he liked, and who he liked. And Frigga, though always a saint and always there for Loki, lately she had done nothing to stop Odin. Loki was upset enough to hold it against her.

He was willing to blame them on global warming, just as long as they remained the bad guys. Because that is what they were.

"We wanted to," Frigga confessed, trying to appeal to her son. She was nearly as wrecked as Loki, something Loki tried to ignore. But despite everything, she was his mother. Not some woman who had abandoned him. "So many times I wanted to." She reached out her arms as if to hug Loki, but she stopped herself. She knew now would not be a good time for this.

"You weren't ready," Odin interjected, his face impassive, which only stirred Loki's ire. If his mother's words soothed him, Odin's only made anger boil over.

"Then when would I have been?" Loki stormed. "When I needed a kidney transplant and no one could give me one, except maybe mother? On your deathbed? When?"

Odin shook his head. "I knew you would over react."

"Over react?" Loki yelled. "Is that what I'm doing,  _Father?_ " Odin flinched at the emphasis Loki had put on father. Was that guilt on his face? Loki couldn't tell, nor did he try to decipher it. "What more have you been keeping from me? My entire life is a lie! My birth mother left me, and you – you've treated me like a burden."

Frigga interrupted then, taking hold of Loki's shoulders. "No, Loki," she said. "You are my son – look at me – whether born of my sister or myself. Had she lived, she would have loved you as much as I do. Do not think ill of Farbauti. We have loved you our entire lives. Please, Loki."

Loki couldn't stay angry at his mother. She was too much a part of him. Knowing that his birth mother was dead stung, but also soothed him. It was not her own decision to leave him.

"My father," Loki said suddenly. "Who is he?"

Odin shook his head. "He is of no importance."

"He is of great importance," Loki replied. He turned to his mother then. "Please, mom. Who is he?"

Frigga sighed, "You have met his son."

"Byleistr."

She nodded. "Loki, do not look for him."

Loki wanted to know. He wanted to know all, but for now he shot his mother a reassuring smile. He would look later. He had a brother. A real brother.

Thor.

"Does Thor know?" Loki asked. Odin ran a hand across his temple.  _He did_. Loki pulled away from his mother then. "Oh god, he does." He let out a mirthless laugh. "Is there anyone who didn't know? Was I the only one?"

He couldn't. He couldn't do this.

Loki shook his head in disbelief, storming out of the office, and slamming the door closed behind him.

He needed to get out. He needed air. He needed – fuck he didn't know what he needed, but Loki knew he wouldn't (couldn't) find it here.


	32. I'm Calling You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you alone?" Loki questioned. "Is your father at home?"
> 
> "No. I'm all alone. Why?"
> 
> "I'm outside."

Tony slammed his suitcase shut, zipping it closed whilst muttering incoherent profanities under his breath. He even kicked his bed stand for good measure. He knew that he was acting childish, but he couldn't help it.

His dad had sprung this trip on him suddenly. Tony was planning on spending Christmas in his workshop – alone. It may not be the most festive way to spend the holiday, but it was the only way Tony knew.

Now he was going to Miami for three days. Miami? Who ever heard of a sunny, sweaty Christmas? Last time Tony checked, people rooted for a white Christmas.

There had to be something wrong if Howard wanted him along. Even Obadiah was enthusiastic about the idea, which did not bode well for Tony in the least. What was Tony going to do anyway? It wasn't like the Starks did Christmas.

A sudden and very loud "I'm going on an adventure!" interrupted Tony's thoughts. A smile quickly spread over Tony's face.  _Loki._

"Hey there, Lokadoke," Tony answered. He had a few hours before he had to meet up with his dad at the airport. Maybe he could sneak into Loki's bedroom, have a lovely make out session, give him his present and then make it to the airport and in his seat before his father could notice that he was strategically covering a brand new hickey by feigning sleep. Perfect plan. "How's my favorite boyfriend?"

No response. Well that was… odd. "Hello?"

A shuddering breath and Tony could hear Loki rasp, "Where are you?"

"Uh…," Tony responded. Not the most eloquent, Tony would be the first to admit. "In my room?"

"Are you alone?" Loki questioned. "Is your father at home?"

"No. I'm all alone. Why?"

"I'm outside."

And with that Loki hung up the phone and Tony stared at his cell phone, not sure what had just happened.  _Oh shit._

Tony jumped off his bed and ran all the way down to the front door. Loki was here. Right now. Loki had come to visit and wasn't that great. He had probably snuck out, and that ran a thrill right through Tony. His Loki was growing up so fast. Making his own decisions and silently telling his father to suck it.

Tony opened the door with a smile on his face, only for it to fall away. Loki looked a wreck. But that was the only thought that was able to cross his mind before Loki was on him.

Kissing Loki was like being consumed by fire. He burned and lingered on Tony like nobody else could. His fingers on his scalp burned, the remembrance of what it was like to be set aflame. Even when Loki was no longer there, Tony could still feel the burning touches of Loki on his skin.

But now, it was like ice. Cold and harsh and unrelenting. Tony was caught in a blizzard, and he wasn't sure whether to dance for joy or pray for mercy.

Loki shut the door with his foot, leading Tony towards the wall where he could easily shove him against it and let his body cover him completely. Still cold from outside, Tony shivered at Loki's touches; nips and kisses and scratches that were less passionate and more desperate.

Something was wrong.

Tony pushed at Loki's chest, gasping for air as he did so. "Slow down there, cowboy," Tony breathed.

Loki leaned down and pulled at Tony's ear with his teeth. "I don't want to," he answered, and really how was Tony supposed to say no to that? The kid was pure sex. And Tony was pretty sure that he liked sex.

No. He had to think straight. (Oh, that's funny.)  _Shut up, brain!_

As much as he really wanted to continue the assault, Tony knew better. He took hold of Loki's shoulders and steadied him a good foot away from his body. The last thing Tony wanted was to be tempted. And Loki was really really tempting.

"What happened?"

\--

"Can we not?" Loki sighed, pulling himself out of Tony's grasp. He was tired. Tired of being angry; tired of crying, of lying and being lied to; he was tired of coming to Tony every time his world fell apart; he was tired of feeling like a burden. "Please."

"I'm not the one who looks like I got hit by a truck," Tony replied.

God, this was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have come. Why did he think Tony could fix everything?  _Stupid_. Loki swallowed thickly, making his way back to the front door. "Never mind," he muttered, opening the door.

Tony reacted quickly, slamming the door, a scowl firmly set in place. "What the fuck, Loki?"

"Just leave me alone, Stark," Loki hissed, his anger coming back in full force.  _Let me leave. I'm not good enough for you._

"Stark?" Tony chuckled mirthlessly. "You were the one who came here."

"And it was a mistake," Loki told him. "This whole – thing was a mistake."

"Thing?" Tony repeated, stony jawed and angry.

Loki ignored Tony's parroting, pulling the door open and letting Tony stumble slightly at the sudden lack of support. He walked quickly down the pathway, Tony trailing behind.

"I'm sorry," Tony called after him. "But I'm a little confused. You make out with me and then… what? Break up with me?"

"Yes."

Tony stopped midstride. Loki let out a breath.

This wasn't what he wanted.

"Bullshit," Tony said.

Loki turned around then, not sure he had properly heard the other boy.

Tony strode right up to Loki, hands balled into fists. Loki was sure he was going to hit him but instead Tony grabbed the lapels of his coat. "Bullshit," he repeated.

"Leave me alone, Tony," Loki tried again.

"No," Tony responded, pulling Loki down closer so they were face to face. He let go of Loki's coat and instead took hold of his face. "No."

Loki closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Tony's. Loki didn't deserve this. Go away, he wanted to yell. He wanted to push Tony away. Let him run and hide from him. Tony deserved something better. Someone with less drama, someone who could make him happy, someone who deserved to be loved and cared for.

"I'm adopted," Loki croaked.

Tony pulled their heads apart, taking a long deep look at Loki. Loki was sure he was going to pull away, regret ever having let himself get involved with a stupid guy who couldn't even figure out on his own he wasn't his parent's kid.

"What? Since when?"

Loki broke into a fit of giggles. That could have gone worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've updated. Yay! Break out the band. Pop some balloons. Throw the confetti. So here's the gist of what happened since my last update. We moved. To Texas. And by we I mean my family, because I'm still in school and technically have no home. I'm like little orphan Annie. Internet was cut off and then became spotty when turned over to my mom's hot spot. Future plans? Leaving this hell hole that is McAllen (sorry if anyone's from here but honestly, I much prefer Chicago), going to New Orleans for a week and a half (and if anyone is from there and can let me know the haps so I can enjoy myself when I'm not watching my four year old sister or meet up and hang out), then back to Chicago where I can probably start working on my thesis (i'm so behind schedule), finish Red Letter Day (it's happening), continue my Frostiron bang story (i think it's awesome), and more or less go out of my mind. Woot woot!  
> So as you can see I'm busy. But hopefully this story goes on strong. Hope you enjoy. I feel like I wanted to say something but I can't remember what it is... Oh well. I'll remember later.   
> Aardvark!   
> (my sister literally fell into a box three seconds ago. she's crying but I think it's kind of funny. does that make me an awful sister?)


	33. Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to forget," Loki sniffled, his head resting against Tony's collarbone. "Please. Make me forget."

The door slammed closed and Odin sputtered for a moment before charging forth, only to be stopped by Frigga. She was angry. Furious. And if Odin had any sense he would have backed off instead of ordering her to move. But as it was, he did and so the slap across his face shouldn’t have been unexpected.

He stood there, stunned, as Frigga fumed before him. “How could you?” she asked.

How could _he_? This wasn’t his fault. Far from it. If they were going to be blaming anyone, it should be Frigga’s mother, not him. “You’re going to let him go, just like that?” Odin replied, ignoring his wife’s statement and trying to walk past her, focusing on the problem at hand.

“I am talking to you!” Frigga shouted, her calm and collected manner gone out the door, along with her son. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, her stare was icy and cold; unlike anything Odin had ever seen.

“I don’t think I even know who you are anymore, Odin,” she told him.

Odin flinched, the verbal slap worse than the physical. This was not a conversation he wanted to have in the middle of the hall, where everyone could hear them air out their familial problems. “We aren’t discussing this here,” he said, putting an arm around her waist in an attempt to move her, but Frigga stepped back.

She wasn’t going to budge. Not now, possibly not ever. “I’ve supported your every decision, even when I thought they were wrong,” Frigga said. “For twenty years, Odin. But this? I can’t let you do this. Not to my boy. How could you let him believe Thor knew?”

“I have done nothing wrong,” Odin retorted. “I am protecting him.”

“From what?” Frigga asked, unable to understand her husband. She took a step closer to him, her hand lifted in the air, shaking with her lack of comprehension. “He is sixteen years old, he does not need protecting. We should have told Loki he was adopted years ago, but you wouldn’t let me. And now that he knows, what do you do? You treat him like a silly, unruly child. Like he doesn’t deserve the information.”

Odin didn’t know why they needed to discuss this. Loki was being overemotional and dramatic. Frigga was only making things worse by allowing Loki to do as he pleased. She had been taken in by Tony Stark as much as Loki had.

“And what of Stark?” Odin brought up, crossing his arms. Try getting out of that, his body language screamed.

He felt he had the upper hand and Frigga wanted to pull out her hair and scream for a million years. How could she be married to such a stubborn, idiotic man? “What has this anything to do with Loki’s adoption?”

“This…” Odin fumbled for the words, “behavior would not have occurred had it not been for Loki’s – friendship – with Stark.”

“Are you telling me, that you blame Anthony for this? Need I remind you, you made Loki change schools – cut off ties to the only friend he had – because you didn’t like him. Tony Stark is a sweetheart.”

“Stark is corrupting him.”

“Corrupting him how?”

“You know how!”

Oh dear god in heaven, Frigga was sure that she never knew Odin; not once in all their twenty four years of knowing each other. The fight left Frigga as she looked at him. “Is that why you’re hurting him?” she asked quietly. “He likes boys. Alright? Loki is gay, there’s nothing to do about it. We can’t change him. We can’t go around blaming his boyfriend. We can’t send him away to a doctor to “fix” him. There is nothing wrong with him.”

“He never would have – ” Odin tried, but Frigga cut him off.

“I can’t,” she said. “I can’t look at you. I can’t do this.” She stepped away, heading towards the stairs, argument over. Odin just watched her climb the steps, not saying a word. When she reached the landing, Frigga ordered, “When Loki comes home, I don’t want you talking to him. Not unless it’s to apologize profusely or because he wants you to. Not until you can treat him like a son, and not a burden.”

 

\--

 

_“I want to forget,” Loki sniffled, his head resting against Tony’s collarbone. “Please. Make me forget.”_

Tony panted heavily as he stared down at Loki’s kiss plumped lips, his rosy cheeks, and dark hair pooled around his pillow, making him look as wrecked as Tony felt. He ran a hand down Loki’s bare chest, letting his fingers dance over his stomach.

As fas as good ideas went, this was probably not a good one. But Tony knew exactly how Loki felt. He needed to be wanted; needed; coveted and worshipped, and Tony was happy to give it to him.

Adopted. Tony couldn’t believe it. He supposed in a way, it made sense. But when you’re not expecting it, how could Loki have begun to believe he wasn’t part of the family. Though he was a part of the family, and really that was messed up.

Loki had told him everything. From how he found out (and the suspicions he had that maybe things weren't all right in River City) to the argument he had with his parents that made him storm out of the house and to Tony’s. And when Loki mentioned that his father was alive and well – even had a son – Tony couldn’t help but think of Laufey.

“Are you sure?” Tony asked for the hundredth time since they had made their way into his bedroom. They were stripped down to their boxers, Tony on all fours above Loki, his knee dangerously close to Loki’s crotch, and if Loki was squirming, trying to be touched just where he wanted it, Tony was trying his best to ignore it. He wasn’t going to push Loki when he was emotionally vulnerable.

Also, Tony was still a virgin, though he wouldn’t let anyone know that. It was a matter of pride. He thought he still had time before he and Loki decided to even broach the subject of sex. Sure Tony joked about it but he hadn’t actually gotten further than second base before. Tony could handle going slow. But after this – well Tony was concerned that Loki may not actually want this.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and lifted his left leg and hooked it around Tony’s right. He kissed Tony hard and fierce and if that wasn’t a yes then Tony wasn’t sure what was. He took a deep breath and ignored all his fears and doubts. Loki wanted this. He wanted him. And that was quite the ego boost.

Tony kissed back, just as desperately, pulling at the waistband of Loki’s underwear. He could do this. He could do this. He could –

“Hey, Kiddo, you in there?” came a very familiar voice from the hall, accompanied by a firm knock on the door.

“Holy fucking shit,” Tony swore, rolling off of Loki as quickly as humanly possible and scrambling to the door just as it began to open.

Tony stopped the door halfway, keeping himself between Obadiah and the half naked teenage boy laying on his bed. “Obie!” Tony huffed, trying to act nonchalant, despite the fact that he was in his boxers in the middle of the day, sporting a raging hard on, a bright red hickey on his shoulder, and his hair already tousled and mussed. “What – uh.. what are you doing here?”

He cast a quick glance back to see Loki rolling off the bed and sliding underneath, throwing him a thumbs up for good luck. When Tony returned to Obie, he was not pleased to find a smug look on his friend’s face. “What?”

Obie laughed, patting Tony’s shoulder. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Tony shook off Obie’s hand, looking as innocent as he possibly could, under the circumstances. “No. Course not. Why would you think that? What do you… need?” Tony ranted. _Good going, Stark_.

“Plane leaves in an hour,” Obadiah said, glancing at his watch. “I’m supposed to take you.”

“Right!” Tony felt so stupid. How could he forget. _Because you had an extremely attractive Loki moaning for you_. “I’ll… just – Give me ten minutes.”

He slammed the door on Obie and dropped to the floor, smiling apologetically to Loki who was resting his head over his crossed arms. “I’m going to Miami,” Tony explained. He crawled to the bed and slid underneath, joining Loki.

“That would explain the suitcases,” Loki muttered. Tony watched him with expectant eyes. He was going to yell. Tony just knew it. “How long will you be gone?”

“Uh…” Ok. Not the response Tony was expecting. “Till Wednesday. I think my dad’s got it in his head that now’s the time to train me as the future of Stark Industries.”

Loki nodded.

Great. Now things were awkward. They were in their underwear, under Tony’s bed, and things were weird. Tony should have stopped before they got this far. Bad enough Obie knew exactly what was going on in here before he knocked.

“Oh!” Tony blurted out, before rolling out and digging through his messy closet. Loki watched him without comment, pulling himself out and sitting himself back onto the bed. Tony grinned when he found what he was looking for. “I got you a present,” Tony explained, sitting next to Loki. "For Christmas. You can open it now, if you'd like."

He handed over a poorly wrapped package, running a hand threw his messy hair, a tint of a blush making his way over his chest and face. “Don’t make fun of me,” Tony said. “I didn’t know what to get you so…”

Loki carefully undid the wrapping and opened the box. He took one look at it and put the lid back on. Tony gulped. Oh great. He messed up. Of course he did.

Then Loki started to laugh. He opened the box and took out the gift. “You’re fantastic,” Loki exclaimed, pulling Tony in for a kiss. Tony had a feeling Obie was going to have to wait longer than ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was going to write smut, didn't you? Oh ho ho. That's probably never going to happen, because I cannot write it. I do not have the talent. So unless someone volunteers their services, it ain't gonna happen.
> 
> I realize it's been a while. Sorry. Life. But! Saturday is my one year anniversary of writing DODNTINT and I figured I could do something for it. Like little vignettes, starring our favorite Odinson bros or whatever that belong in this verse. So if there's something you'd like, feel free to ask, or prompt, or whatever. Either here, tumblr, or wherever else (i've got a whole bunch of contact info on my author page). Either way, I'm writing stuff and hopefully posting on Saturday. So yes.
> 
> Also, (hopefully she won't mind...) but superwhoavengelockandme did a really far out pic spam for DODNTINT, that you can find on her tumblr or my writing tumblr.
> 
> I think that's all. Okey doke then. Aardvark!


	34. Not That Bad - Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat down on his bed and took out Tony's present.
> 
> They were bookends, and though relatively basic, they were… well they were sweet, that's what they were. Loki could understand why Tony would be embarrassed.

Loki closed the door gently behind him, peeling off his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself. Clutching his gift to his chest, he crept to the living room but found no one there. Odd.

Once Tony left with Obie, a very obvious hickey just under his jaw, Loki snuck out and headed back home. Where else was he going to go?

He had expected more fighting and yelling when he got home, even punishment for leaving the house as he did. This lack of life was frightening.

"Back so soon?"

Loki leapt ten feet in the air and hid his gift behind his back. Standing rather close to him was Grandma Nep, a smile on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Loki asked, focusing on the comforting aura of his grandmother. He thought he was going to be angry when he saw her again. He thought that he would cry and yell and blame her for his unhappiness, but he couldn't.

If she hadn't told him about his adoption, then when would he have found out? It was very much possible that his parents would never deem him fit to tell. And being lied to, even unaware of the fact, would hurt Loki in the long run.

Grandma Nep answered, "Your grandfather's asleep on the couch," with an eye roll. She paused a moment to think. "I think your mother's upstairs."

Loki nodded and made his way in the direction of his mother before he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Loki turned around, only to be pulled into a hug by his grandmother. "I'm sorry," she said, petting his hair.

"It's alright," Loki replied. "I'm not upset." He wasn't lying.

With a brief pat, Grandma Nep let him go, and Loki ran up the stairs.

He paused at his brother's door. Thor knew. He had always known. That he should be aware of his adoption while Loki was blissfully ignorant ran spikes of anger through him. How he wanted to open the door and destroy everything Thor held dear.

But he didn't. That would be pointless. Plus Thor would probably retaliate and Loki didn't want to be the victim of Thor's ire.

So instead, Loki went to his room. He sat down on his bed and took out Tony's present.

They were bookends, and though relatively basic, they were… well they were sweet, that's what they were. Loki could understand why Tony would be embarrassed. To anyone else, the ends would look like a mismatched pair, but Loki knew better.

Completely hand crafted, and made from cast iron, Loki couldn't help but be blown away. The first bookend had an oversized Mountain Dew can, resting on the base – the base that had HAL 9000's ever pervasive eye – while the other bookend had an oversized bag of M&M's attached to the base that had a perfect etching of the ticket stub to  _Young Frankenstein_.

Loki could tell that Tony had worked on them for ages. The detail and precision was amazing and Loki was blown away. He didn't even want to compare the gifts he had gotten Tony. Though he still hadn't given them to him, so there was time to get a better one.

He smiled as he placed the book ends on his shelf. Who knew Tony was so sentimental. The first time they hung out, and their first date – ok so the second one wasn't really a date but it may as well have been.

There was a knock on his door and Loki was pulled out of his head. He stared at the door, praying that a monster would crawl out from under his bed and eat him up. It could be his mom. Or it could be his dad.

Though if it was his dad, he'd probably just barge in and yell at him. So not likely his dad. "Yes?" he answered, facing the door but not opening it. After all, he really didn't want to talk anyone right now.

"Can I come in?" It was Frigga.

Loki hesitated. He wasn't angry, he kept telling himself. But if he saw his mother – his aunt – it was very possible that he would snap. He could hurt her. Maybe not physically, but with his words, and Loki didn't want that.

He nodded, his throat suddenly clenching. He cleared twice before he was able to say something as simple as, "sure."

Frigga entered quietly. It seemed the Odinson family was doing everything quietly for the day. Loki found he did not like it.

She stood by the door, saying nothing but her body language was plain to read. She appeared as if she wanted nothing more than to hold her son to her chest and never let go. Loki huffed, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Mom," he whined.

The tension broken, Frigga ran to her youngest son and pulled him close, practically squeezing the life out of him. Loki hugged her back, glad that this – the love of his mother – hadn't diminished in the least.

She petted his hair and swayed slightly, rocking him. "I'm so sorry, darling," she murmured repetitiously.

Loki didn't comprehend the words. He didn't need to. The warmth and tenderness of his mother's embrace and her soothing tone was enough to quell any doubts he may have had about his place amongst the family. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be just fine.

\--

"What?" Tony snapped, ten minutes after his father's private plane took off. He had never been subjected to his father's stares before, considering the guy liked being as far away from him as possible.

Howard shook his head. "Nothing," he said, returning to staring out the window.

Tony knew for a fact that it was not 'nothing,' but he certainly didn't want to push his old man. He sat back in his seat and pulled out his phone, deciding that playing a game was much more stimulating than playing mind games with his dad.

"When do I get to meet the girl?" Howard asked suddenly causing Tony to nearly drop his phone. "Obadiah said he disrupted you and girlfriend earlier," Howard continued, not paying Tony any mind. "That's why you were so late. Plus – " he looked at Tony then, pointing to just under his chin "that's a very blatant hickie."

_Oh god, he's going to give me the sex talk_. "Uh…" Okay, so maybe he and Loki got a little carried away. Not  _that_  carried away, but nearly there. And Loki really really liked his present, which was a huge relief and honestly, Tony wasn't gonna complain if Loki felt like marking him up, thought now that he thought about it, that was stupid. "… I…"

Howard grinned. "Like father, like son, eh?"

Tony tried grinning back. This was going to be the most uncomfortable three hours of his life. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and even then it's kind of a transition chapter. I think the next chapter is gonna be Xmas (finally) even though it's like two days away in fic land. I know I said I was gonna have this up on Sunday, but moving in to my cousins' apartment took up more time than I had liked. But you should all thank (myself included) Moonmistninja, because every now and then they message me and remind me to get my butt in gear. So yay!  
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by next week, same time. I have loads of time now that my Mom and sister went back to Texas. So fingers crossed. (also internet. muahahahaha) Also my bestest friend in the whole wide world drew me a frostiron picture last night and it was so perfect and beautiful that it destroyed my writer's block. If you wanna see it its on tumblr, username: emmyloulabelledraws. (also if you scroll ALL the way down you get to see what we look like if we were the doctor. I'm kind of hyper right now. It may or not be cause I had a bologna sandwich for lunch. Ok i'm gonna stop now) 
> 
> Aardvark!


	35. Poppa Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the epic of Loki's mind, Odin was the Cyclops and Loki, Apollo. Odin was a monster, the enemy. And Odin had never given him reason not to think so.

It was another day before Odin approached Loki.

Frigga's words stung. They hurt and, despite how much he tried to deny it, Odin realized, they were true. He had locked himself away in his study, pacing to and fro, hoping beyond hope that things could go back to normal.

But that was impossible. There were very few times that he saw Frigga angry. Really and truly angry. To be glared at with watery eyes and her sweet face suddenly fierce and deadly. Loki may not be her child, but he learned much from her.

He had taken in Loki because Frigga had asked him too. She had begged and pleaded. She didn't want her nephew put in a foster home, or worse, given to his father. Odin agreed because he loved Frigga and he felt responsible.

He was the one who introduced Farbauti to Laufey. He knew where Farbauti was when she had disappeared. He knew about the affair, he knew all and sat by, ignorantly, as Frigga went mad with worry, searching for her sister.

It was guilt. It had always been guilt.

Then he saw the boy and the guilt grew, tenfold. He had had a hand in the creation of this child. He could have stopped everything. Laufey had been his friend, he listened to him. But now it was too late.

Laufey didn't care about his mistress. He didn't care for his love child, and he most certainly didn't care what Odin had to say on the subject. Loki had torn the two friends apart, something Odin was secretly grateful for. He had never realized what a cruel and awful man Laufey was.

Not until then.

So Odin raised Loki as his own, brother to Thor, heir and child. It was a good deal. Yet still, there were little things about Loki that reminded Odin of his failure.

The way he looked, for one. The obvious Löfgren chin, strong cheekbones, short temper. He was thin and waif, exceedingly pale with dark hair. He could only be the son of one man. But he had the eyes of his mother (Farbauti – but Frigga too, for weren't they sisters) and Frigga's unfiltered laugh. He felt as deeply and sincerely as she. He was quick like she was and there was no question that she was his mother.

But those were things he shared too, with Farbauti. And so it came that Odin blurred the lines, to make living with and caring for Loki easier.

If son he was, then son he would be. Yet now it was plain to see he was wrong. He had wanted another Thor, that he forgot that Loki was his own person. He couldn't mold him into his son. He would just be.

His parents had commented once, on the difference between Loki and Thor. They had whispered in his ear that perhaps Frigga had not been faithful. That he could not be Odin's son, and Odin had ensured that they spoke those words again. He did not need reminding.

He wanted Loki to be his boy. It was something he had tried and failed at. He didn't know how to talk to him the way he could with Thor. Loki didn't respect him, or even fear him, as Thor did. He didn't find him to be the most fantastic creature on the planet. He thought Han Solo was.

Odin could never compare to Han Solo.

In the epic of Loki's mind, Odin was the Cyclops and Loki, Apollo. Odin was a monster, the enemy. And Odin had never given him reason not to think so.

Even now. Especially now.

He had said he cared for Loki. Loved him. And now, he had to prove it.

\--

Howard inhaled deeply, his face unchanging, completely calm. "Could you repeat that?" Howard asked, sitting up in his chair and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Tony swallowed. Howard knew that he knew that he had given him an out. A chance to take back his words. A chance to make everything better.

This was the only chance Howard was going to offer him. Tony knew that. They had been at impasses like this before. And Tony always made the right choice.

"He's not a girl," Tony repeated a little quieter, but just as seriously, meeting Howard's eye.

So he wasn't going to lie. Well, this was interesting. Howard stared at his son in challenge. "You're dating a boy," Howard commented, as if he were speaking of what color tie looked best with the suit he was wearing. "My son, Anthony Edward Stark, is gay."

"Bisexual," Tony said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't care if you're attracted to horses," Howard plowed on, fire in his eyes, and his cool indifference flying slowly out the window. "You do not date boys. A Stark does not take it up the ass, do you understand me."

Tony barely flinched at the words. His Stark temper flaring up just as easily as Howard's had. "Is it alright if I give it up the ass instead?" he snarked back and suddenly Howard was on him, holding his wrists to his seat, his face inches from his son's.

"Do you think this is a game?" Howard asked. "Do you think I don't care what you do with yourself or your time? Did you really think that I don't have a million eyes on you at all times?"

"All you fucking care about is your damn company," Tony spat back.

Howard let him go, sitting back down in his seat, simple as you please, as if he hadn't just threatened bodily harm to his son. Tony was stubborn. "It's your company too, Tony," Howard reminded him. "You do realize that all those paparazzi reports you love flashing your smile at only follow you around because they can't wait to see you slip up. They can't wait until they have a juicy story about how the Stark heir is going to ruin his life. Possibly the life of the company."

He picked up one of the folders Obie had handed him before takeoff and threw it at Tony who barely caught it. Opening it up, Howard smirked at Tony's surprised face. "Do you know how much I paid not to have those published?" Howard asked.

Tony didn't react aside from clenching his jaw. Howard had each picture memorized. Him and a dark haired youth, Loki – there was no mistaking the similarities between the boy and his father – sitting on a park bench, drinking hot chocolate; holding hands to buy hotdogs; a blurred photo of the two making out in Tony's car; Christmas shopping in fairly poor disguises; a clandestine meeting in a school parking lot.

"You knew," Tony growled, clutching at the folder fiercely, refusing to look at his father.

"Of course I knew, Tony," Howard laughed. "I'm not stupid. And really, Loki Odinson, of all people? You're just trying to destroy the economy, aren't you?"

"How long?" Tony asked, finally looking at his father.

Howard leaned his head against his fist, pretending to think. "Since Lucas," Howard answered. "If you thought you could hide this from me… well then you're not as smart as everyone seems to think you are."

Tony threw the folder at Howard, turning his head to look out the window. Howard ignored his son's pouting, downing the rest of his drink and calling for the stewardess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it still not Christmas? Like seriously. As far as time goes, it's a little off cause obviously the howard thing happens before Odin talks to Loki, but I didn't feel like writing Odin talking to Loki. And i'm not going to because I want to get to Christmas! But yes. Just go with it. Howard is kind of a dick. There's an entire conversation that leads up to what's written between the Starks. Once again, I felt it was best to get to the meat rather than read the awkward interaction and then the after. Ya dig? I was gonna add Laufey into this chapter but then I changed my mind because I couldn't make it work. And I didn't want to be sad and angry and so forth. 
> 
> On another note have you guys seen the Thor 2 trailer? Cause I'm literally a puddle of tears on the ground. I am so excited. Ok. I'm done now. Aardvark!


	36. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have never stopped being frightened, Loki. I am afraid that you will find a different family. One that you love and want and need. That you will abandon us. That Laufey will come and take you from us. It would kill your mother. It’d kill me.”

Loki lay in bed, his blankets wrapped tightly around his body as he watched the snow storm past his window.

It was Christmas morning. Well, considering it was three in the morning, it was more like night, but technically, it was morning. Loki hugged his pillow close as he turned on his radio, _God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen_ playing quietly.

Loki loved Christmas. He loved the sights and sounds. The songs, the traditions, the presents. He loved it all.

And even though he should still be upset, Loki found the holiday making the pain dissipate. He closed his eyes, humming along with the song.

\--

_Odin had sought permission to enter Loki’s room. He tried three times, but Loki had ignored him each time. But by the fourth attempt, Loki relented and actually spoke to him, telling him in simplest terms to go away._

_But Odin was just as stubborn as Loki, and when Loki did let him enter, they merely stared at each other, each wishing that they could say all that was in their hearts._

_“You were a little thing. The smallest baby I’d ever seen. And I couldn’t look at you – No. Let me finish. I… I felt terrible. I saw you and I couldn’t bring myself to think about anything but what I had caused._

_“I knew what Laufey was doing. I knew how he was mistreating Farbauti. Your mother, your grandmother, they were all looking for her and I knew where she was. Where she had been for years. Locked away and set loose whenever Laufey had use of her._

_“I tried talking him out of it. We were friends. Right from the beginning. Just two businessmen, ready and willing to take over the world._

_“And then there was you._

_“Your mother loved you. We all loved you. I – well I suppose it was my pride. But when I did hold you, you looked at me and I suppose I thought to myself ‘I can be his father,’ and I loved you too._

_“I wanted so much to make you love me. Trust me. Depend on me. I didn’t want you to see me and think, ‘I want my real father.’ I was frightened, Loki. So very frightened._

_“Did you think I could be? I can see you do not believe me._

_“I have never stopped being frightened, Loki. I am afraid that you will find a different family. One that you love and want and need. That you will abandon us. That Laufey will come and take you from us. It would kill your mother. It’d kill me.”_

\--

Laufey.

Loki had looked him up after his father had left. Laufey Löfgren, President and Founder of Löfgren Corp, the clean energy powerhouse that monopolized the entire field. If anyone wanted anything done when it came to clean energy, they came to Laufey Löfgren. The leader in technology and scientific advancements, with a headquarters in nearly every large city in the world.

Laufey Löfgren was a billionaire; married, two sons, each attending prestigious universities. He founded a charity in 2008, whose sole goal was to make clean water available for poor countries. He was a member of Sierra Club, on the board of directors for Make-a-Wish Foundation, and was an active supporter of cancer awareness and research, as his mother had died of lung cancer when he was fifteen.

He was as good a guy as anyone could possibly get. And yet Odin, Frigga, everyone had told him that he was a horrid man. That he would hurt Loki. That he was nasty and spiteful, when the whole world saw him as a saint.

Loki didn’t know what the truth was.

\--

_“What of Tony?”_

_Odin’s jaw clenched slightly and Loki wondered if he had overstepped a line. But it had to be said. Odin couldn’t think that he could escape every bad deed due to his overprotective nature. Just because he was insecure._

_“What of your treatment of our relationship?”_

\--

He had called Tony just before going to bed, but he hadn’t answered. He’d call him again when the sun was high in the sky and give him the good news. Loki's Christmas present to him.

His father was willing to let them date. Not secretly, but out in the open so the whole world could see. And wasn’t that fantastic?

They could be together.

\--

_“I do not trust Stark. Not yours, but rather his father. I may have one eye, but I can still see the way he looks at Frigga. Like he wishes to devour her whole._

_Why should not his son be like his father? To take and use and abuse, for the sake of it. For the thrill. The power.”_

_“Tony isn’t like that.”_

_“I can’t believe that. Not without doubt creeping forth.”_

_“Do you doubt me?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then believe me when I say Tony is not like his father.”_

_“Truly?”_

_Loki nodded. “He is kind, and patient, and wants nothing more than to make me happy. And I him.”_

_“You’re only sixteen.”_

_“I did not say I was in love with him, father.”_

_“You didn’t have to.”_

\--

Did he love Tony?

He barely knew him. How long had they been involved romantically? It couldn’t be more than a month. And yet his dad seemed to realize what Loki could not name. Love.

It couldn’t be.

Loki let out a breath as _All I Want for Christmas is You_ began playing.

It was true that Loki thought of Tony constantly. But it didn’t plague his mind. He’d see something and think, ‘Tony would like that,’ Or, ‘Tony would find that funny.’ He could hear his voice when Loki was thinking rude things. He could feel him reassure him when things went bad and wrong.

But also, Loki would think of Tony’s smile. How bright it was and how when Tony turned it towards Loki, it was like he was all Tony saw. No one ever looked at Loki like that.

 He was no one. Unimportant. It was something Loki knew like he knew the names of each dwarf in The Hobbit, how many Star Trek films and shows were created, the exact hat size of Buster Keaton, and every word uttered in all three Back to the Future films. Until Tony came along.

Suddenly he was wanted and needed and adored and maybe Loki wasn’t in love now, but he very well could be, given enough time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I rise from the dead to bring you this chapter. It's been a while. I apologize. I'm at school now, and though I have a bazillion writing projects (including my thesis. Oh god guys, I'm actually starting to write my feature. Mahal, take the wheel), I will try to update weekly. 
> 
> Hope this chapter was worth the super long wait. I more or less know how Christmas day will pan out and I'm excited. On another note, even though I have a million writing projects, my brain wants me to start another frostiron fic. So if you guys and gals have anything in particular you want me to write, feel free to prompt me. Either leave a comment, or find me on tumblr, or something. And I'll start on it as soon as I finish with my Frostiron Bang story. 
> 
> Okey doke. I think that's all.... Aardvark!   
> (also the version of god bless ye merry gentlemen that loki listens to is the barenaked ladies version because goddamn i love that version)


	37. Christmas Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion: His grandmother did something that upset Loki, his father did not react in a way that his mother liked and was thus in the doghouse, and, because no one was doing anything about it, Loki was in the right.

 

The door creaked open and Thor snuffled in his sleep. He was vaguely aware that the sun was beginning to sneak past his blinds and crawl onto his sleeping form, warming him from the winter cold that his blankets kept at bay. Just a few more minutes, his brain supplied, and Thor was eager to agree. Just a few more minutes.

Footsteps padded closer to his bed and Thor shifted slightly so his face wasn’t completely in his pillow. He cracked open an eye, only to get a thick, woolen sock with a smiling Rudolph in greeting.

Thor broke into a large smile. Loki.

“Mom says if you’re not up and downstairs in five minutes I get to open your presents,” Loki informed him. “Also, it’s your year to wear the elf hat.” A hat was thrown onto Thor’s face as he sat up, the blankets pooled around his waist.

“Brother?” Thor asked, stopping Loki’s retreat.

\--

Thor hadn’t understood why Loki was avoiding him or, to be perfectly honest, every other person in the house. He had asked his parents what the problem was, but they two didn’t seem to be on speaking terms and Thor wondered what it was he had missed when he had gone out.

He had, eventually, decided to approach Loki about the whole ordeal. Which wasn’t one of his better ideas, considering Loki had begun yelling at him about knowing things that he didn’t and of course he knew because he was the golden child.

And then he stormed away, leaving Thor confused and slightly frightened, in the hallway. But as Thor noticed his parents slowly speaking and his grandparents no longer walking on egg shells, Thor had decided to approach the adults of the household.

Unfortunately they were very unhelpful and so Thor went back to his room to try to piece together just what the problem was. Loki was upset. His grandparents looked suspiciously guilty, his grandma in particular. His mother was furious with his father, and his father just seemed resigned with the whole thing.

Conclusion: His grandmother did something that upset Loki, his father did not react in a way that his mother liked and was thus in the doghouse, and, because no one was doing anything about it, Loki was in the right.

With that cleared up, Thor knocked on Loki’s door and asked permission for entry. He was denied, but Thor was not so easily deterred and so sat in front of his door until Loki opened it while on his way to the bathroom.

Thor could tell by Loki’s face that he was tired, upset, and had been crying. Though whether the tears were recent or not, Thor couldn’t tell. He had once again called Loki, “Brother.” To which Loki snarled, “I’m not your brother,” before trying to slam the door.

Thor, however, was expecting this and managed to slide his body into the room. They stood there silently, staring at each other, Loki with hurt in his eyes. Thor didn’t know why Loki was sad. He didn’t know anything. And he said so, cautiously putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder, saying that he did not like to see Loki frown.

An argument broke out, as it tended to; he and Loki seemed to excel at arguing, though Thor had grown content at how little they had done that as of late. And then Loki pointed an accusing finger at Thor and told him to stop pretending that they were brothers when Thor knew along that they were not.

That had stumped Thor more than anything. He did not understand what Loki was talking about. And then suddenly Loki sunk to the floor, and Thor ran to him and held him to his chest. Because no matter how angry Loki may be or could be, it was Thor’s job to be there for him. And Thor could hear Loki repeat, “You didn’t know,” over and over again and Thor didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything, but he did hold him close and patted his back, rubbing soothing circles.

That was two days ago. They hadn’t spoken since.

\--

Loki stood in the doorway, hand on the door knob. He could feel Thor’s eyes on him and silently cursed his cowardice. He had come to terms with lots of things. He wasn’t healed. But he was on the mend.

And this cut – this wound – was the one that couldn’t decide whether it would become infectious or not. Odin (that wound was more like a broken limb, needing assistance and time to heal) had apologized for misleading Loki to false conclusions. But the minor scrape was strategically placed over Loki’s heart and had slowly grown bigger.

Loki had always loved Thor, despite how much of an idiot the older boy was. He was his brother and had accepted Loki, no matter what. Of course, he had grown up and paid Loki less attention but when he had turned his smile and eyes on Loki, he knew that to Thor, there would be no one more special or marvelous. As if Thor was the lucky one to be related to such a supreme being. Thor was exceedingly proud to have Loki as a brother.

And that’s probably why it hurt. If it had just been an act… then Loki really wasn’t special or perfect or any of those things. Though Loki now knew it wasn’t, there was still a part of him that wanted to believe. That wanted to be angry.

But Loki pushed those thoughts aside and wiggled his reindeer clad toes and faced Thor who had put that ridiculous hat on his head. “Brother?” he breathed, quirking an eyebrow and raising his mouth to a smirk.

Thor smiled brightly and boomed, “Merry Christmas,” before climbing out of bed and rushing towards Loki.

Loki yelped, running out of the room and down the hallway, but found that wool socks and hardwood floors did not make a very good combination, something he failed to remember every year. Thor laughed loudly, catching Loki just before he fell and tossed him over his shoulder as Loki kicked and yelled and pounded on his back.

“Let me down,” Loki demanded. “You big elf.”

Thor carried Loki down to the living room where his Father and grandparents were already waiting. He threw Loki onto the couch and Loki grabbed Thor’s arm and bit it. Thor let out a shout and the two quickly delved into their yearly wrestling match.

The living room was soon filled with the sounds of shouting and laughter and it was that happy scene that greeted Frigga as she came into the room, a tray of hot chocolate in her hands.

\--

 

Tony raised the half empty wine bottle into the air in a mocking toast before lowering it to his lips to take a long draught, cringing at the taste. To be perfectly honest he was only drinking because his father had abandoned him last night to attend some holiday party, the type that didn’t call for a seventeen year old to be present.

Now the morning after, Tony had knocked on his father’s door only to find the party had ended in his father’s room. In a fit of fury Tony grabbed the nearest wine bottle and locked himself in his room, retreating to the balcony and wishing people were out and about this Christmas morning so he had someone he could direct his anger to.

Howard should have just left him at home. He could be sleeping in his bed right now, listening to some inane Christmas song Jarvis decided to use as a wakeup call. He could be working on Clint’s notorious churrobo, or texting Loki about the goodies he had gotten from Santa Claus. He could actually be happy.

Instead, he was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Tony put the lip of the bottle to his mouth and blew, enjoying the hollow sound the empty bottle made. He half considered going back into his father’s room and getting another one, but the last thing he wanted to see was some bimbo wrapped around his father. One look was enough.

Since arriving Tony had been under close watch, not so much as allowed to sneeze without his father’s permission. He attended meetings, and conferences; he spoke to possible partners (Howard called them partners, but really they were going to be eaten by the big, bad, company, forced to pretend they were equals when they knew that they were nothing at all); went to dinners with Generals and Colonels and was forced to flirt with their daughters and granddaughters.

It was disgusting. And every second of each miserable moment there was his dad, watching him. Tony thought he could have just an ounce of freedom when his dad ran off to go be irresponsible, but he had left people to watch him, and watch him they did. He couldn’t even answer his phone without one of his dad’s guard dogs sniffing at him, expecting only the worst. No doubt trying to catch the name of the person Tony was conversing with so as to report back to daddy.

He was just lucky that his dad hadn’t confiscated the phone. The tech alone was worth billions. Tony wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t. His father would kill for tech like Jarvis.

“It’s a little early to be drinking, don’t you think?”

“Is it?” Tony asked.

Obadiah sat down in the chair opposite Tony, taking away the bottle, to which Tony pouted. “As much as I think you’d be a fantastic musician,” Obie smiled, “how about we wait till the other patrons awake.”

“Aren’t adults supposed to punish children for drinking?” Tony sneered, sitting up and staring Obie in the eye. “Or do you just not give a shit?”

Obadiah sighed, “Tony.”

“It’s Christmas,” Tony replied, sitting back. “Merry Christmas, Obie. And a Happy Kwanzaa.”

The older man stood and straightened his suit, ruffling Tony’s hair as he walked past. “We need you dressed and sober in an hour.”

“And if I’m not?”

Obie opened the hotel door open, two bodyguards and a maid waiting just outside the door. He let them in and Tony glared at them. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do all of Christmas like I had done all of Thanksgiving, but I have work in like an hour (oh yeah. I got a job. I am now responsible) and I wanted to post this already. Also, I needed to address the whole Thor thing and so that happened. New chapter next week. And because I can, on the 14th I will be posting my Frostiron Bang story so be on the look out for that. It is called Smultronställe. And it's going to be awesome (it has to or I will cry) with fabulous art by lostinthebabylon.
> 
> So yes. Now I'm going to look for my damn fall jacket because it is way too cold right now. Also I got two ideas for future fics, so if you still want me to write something or want me to think about writing something then let me know. Because if not, GreenLoki may just get their mobster!AU.   
> Aardvark!


	38. Christmas Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad,” Helblindi said, as he stepped into his father’s den, knocking on the door. “Mom wants to know if you’re done brooding in here.”  
> “Not brooding,” Laufey replied absently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! I'M NOT DEAD! It's a Thanksgiving Miracle. Okay, now read the chapter, further notes afterwards.  
> (also the misspelling during the subtitle thing is supposed to be that way. OK!)

Tony grinned widely at the reporters who were craning their necks trying to grab his attention. He tucked his sunglasses into the inside pocket of his sports jacket as he arranged the mic on the podium. “Testing, one two three,” he smirked into the microphone.

The reporters broke into laughter while Tony could hear Howard grinding his teeth behind him. Good. Merry Fucking Christmas to you, old man.

“I’ll be taking questions now,” Tony told his audience. And immediately the room erupted with questions:

“How soon will you be assuming a directorial role with Stark Industries?”

“Rumor is you’ll be attending MIT next year. Does this mean you will be rescinding your application?”

“Do you think the job should have gone to someone older? More qualified?”

“What did you get for Christmas?”

The room was filled with laughter once again at the last reporter’s question. Tony held up his hand and the room silenced. Hmmm. He could get used to this. “As explained earlier by my father, and Mr. Stane, I’m going to be put under their wing, to get a taste of the business. I’m not VP or an exec or anything important. If anything, I’m a glorified intern. An intern that’s gonna be telling you to buy Stark phones.

“As the new face of Stark Industries, I will be navigating the company towards the 22nd century. Stark Industries prides itself on being the future of technology and weapons. I’m just bringing a younger perspective,” Tony continued. “That doesn’t mean I’m dropping out of school. If MIT will have me, I will happily join them. No one qualified lost an opportunity for a career at Stark Industries, and no one has lost their job because I’ve joined the team. Just an intern that happens to know the bosses.”

\--

Laufey watched Tony Stark charm his way through the press conference from his television screen. The kid had charisma, that much was true. God, he was like a cookie cutout of his father. Laufey grimaced. Great. Just what he wanted.

“Dad,” Helblindi said, as he stepped into his father’s den, knocking on the door. “Mom wants to know if you’re done brooding in here.”

“Not brooding,” Laufey replied absently, muting the television.

Byleistr knocked into his brother at full speed, causing Helblindi to “Oomph!” loudly. He shoved the other boy, scowling all the while. Byleistr huffed at Helblindi before smiling, draping himself over Helblindi. “Hot chocolate,” Byleistr announced. “Get it while it’s hot.”

Laufey didn’t reply, his eyes solely focused on the television screen. The closed captions scrolled past on the bottom.

**I got the best Xmas presnt of them all. I got to spend the day with you guys.**

**(luaghter)       We haven’t had time at the Stark houselhodl to open up presnts. Here’s to hoping I geta new tool kit.**

Tony crossed his fingers in an exaggerated motion.

Helblindi and Byleistr looked at each other, raising eyebrows and twitching noses, communicating to each other as quietly as possible. “I’ll be right there,” Laufey told them, turning the sound back on the TV.

The boys closed the door to their father’s den, making their way back to the living room where their mother, Nal, was sipping at her coffee and nibbling on a piece of chocolate. She looked up at her boys, and her smile fell upon noticing their father wasn’t with them.

“He said he’d be right there,” Helblindi told her, sitting cross legged on the floor and separating the presents that were under the tree.

“What’s he doing now?” Nal asked.

Byleistr shrugged. “Watching some business conference or something. Stark Industries, I think.”

Nal sighed, rising from her seat and making her way to Laufey’s office. She knocked before stepping in, hands on her hips and a deep scowl set on her face.

“Yeah?” Laufey asked, eyes glued to the television.

“There are two boys waiting for you so they can open presents, you know,” she told him. He didn’t respond and she reached over him, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

Laufey blinked, turning round and scowling at his wife. “What?”

Nal rolled her eyes. “Hot chocolate. Presents. Living room. Now, if you please.”

“Darling – ”

“Don’t start,” she chastised, a finger raised and wagging. “It’s Christmas. What’s our rule?”

Laufey grumbled, “No working on Christmas.”

“Exactly.” Nal pulled Laufey out of his chair and shoved him into the hall. “Family time.”

The scowl remained, but Nal didn’t comment. It was normal for Laufey to get caught up in his work. And she was willing to let him at it, except on major holidays. Major holidays were her days. Hers and the boys.

“They’re adults, you know,” Laufey interrupted the silence. “Not boys.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you had been with me to buy that new train set for Billy,” Nal snorted, wrapping her hand around Laufey’s elbow.

He sighed, patting her hand lightly. She stopped walking, holding Laufey back. “What’s wrong?” She knew what he’d say. He’d say nothing. He always said nothing, but sometimes, she wished he’d tell her. “You usually just pretend to be excited,” she teased.

“Howard Stark’s kid’s already making headlines,” Laufey told her. “The new face.”

“Why are you always so concerned with Stark?” Nal asked. “You’re not even each other’s competition. He makes weapons for the military, for crying out loud.”

“But his son – ”

 “What about your sons?” Nal interrupted. “Billy went to see Odin, like you told him.”

Laufey’s interest was piqued. Byleistr had actually seen the old man. “Why didn’t he tell me?” Laufey asked.

“Because you’ve been cooped away for the past week or so,” Nal snorted.

He had actually gone and seen Odin. Had he seen… It was possible. It’s not like Odin or Frigga were hiding him. If he hadn’t seen Loki in the flesh than perhaps he saw pictures of him. And wouldn’t that cause trouble in paradise.

Laufey glanced at his wife as they strolled into the living room, their sons throwing marshmallows into each other’s mouths. At least trying to. They stopped their game upon seeing him.

They took after their mother. Always had. They were wider built, more prone to smiles and laughter. Byleistr had grey eyes, Helblindi had blue. Their hair was straight as an arrow and round faces. But they were just as pale, had the same black hair, and as immune to bullshit as he was.

No one could deny his paternal contribution to their genetic code.

And what if Billy had seen Loki? Could he deny the similarities?

Laufey had kept tabs on Loki. Why shouldn’t he? He was his son, after all. And the older got the more Laufey knew he had to worry. Pawning his son off to the Odinsons was, perhaps, not his brightest idea, but it had gotten rid of the boy.

But if Tony Stark was going to be the new face, there would be increased interest. It would only be a matter of time before they take notice of the kid’s boyfriend, and then they’d research him, only to discover: Oh, he’s Odin’s son, and what’s that? He looks oddly like Laufey, don’t you think?

No. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Dad,” Helblindi said, handing Laufey a small, neatly wrapped box. “Open mine first.” Laufey took it and smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hiatus over! *happy dance*  
> For those who follow me on Tumblr, I said I'd be back a couple of weeks ago but then life snuck up on me and locked me in a closet. Not cool. But there are no more film shoots I need to be on. Hopefully, by the end of this weekend, my thesis will be caught up, and so will all my other fan fics. Because while on hiatus I decided to do more things. And none of the things I said I was going to do.   
> DO YOU SEE MY PROBLEM? I AM A LIAR MCLIAR PANTS.  
> But thanks for understanding and still sticking by this fic. It's not the greatest, but it entertains ;) And really that's all that matters. You, my readers, are the best! So this chapter is dedicated to you all. Go forth and do lovely things.  
> New chapter will be up either this weekend or a week from now.   
> Woot woot! Aardvark!


	39. Not the Worst Christmas But It's Definitely Not Top Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think they know?" Loki asked.
> 
> Thor sucked on his chocolate, crumbling his wrapper and rolling it between his fingers. "You mean Grandma Bestla and Uncle Ve and the rest?"
> 
> Loki nodded, swallowing anxiously.
> 
> "About you being adopted?"
> 
> Loki shot him a look. What else could he be talking about?

Loki pulled at his tie beneath the brand new sweater his mother had knitted for him. Tony's own sweater still lay wrapped beneath the tree, a great big bow on top. When he was handing out presents that morning, he found several others there and he shot his mother a strange look. She, of course, played innocent, but it warmed him just the same.

He knew that Frigga liked Tony even before the two began dating. He knew that his mom making Tony a sweater was a big deal, but to get him other things. Well, it was just her opening her arms and welcoming him to the fold.

He may have blushed slightly when his mom winked at him. Loki wished Tony could have been there opening presents with him and his family. But some things couldn't be. Besides, his family was just beginning to warm up to the idea of Loki dating him. Well some of them anyway. Best not let that fantasy come true.

Talk about awkward.

Thor clambered into living room, his own sweater tossed over his shoulder as he wrestled with his tie. He looked absolutely pathetic.

Loki rolled his eyes, but took pity on his brother, swatting aside Thor's hands and tying the tie for him. "You're hopeless," Loki muttered under his breath.

The two boys plopped down on the couch, their feet up on the coffee table, their shiny shoes knocking against the glass bowls filled with candy. Thor reached over Loki to grab a handful of Kisses, before leaning back into the couch, offering a Kiss to his brother.

Loki took it and unwrapped it slowly. "Thor?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they know?" Loki asked.

Thor sucked on his chocolate, crumbling his wrapper and rolling it between his fingers. "You mean Grandma Bestla and Uncle Ve?"

Loki nodded, swallowing anxiously.

"About you being adopted?"

Loki shot him a look. What else could he be talking about?

"I don't know," Thor answered. "They never mentioned it before."

"No one mentioned it before," Loki snapped. He rubbed a hand against his eye. "I'm sorry."

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders in reassurance. "I guess we'll find out," was Thor's helpful reply.

A car horn blared out and the brothers shot each other a look. Showtime. Despite knowing that they were expected in the hall, they refused to budge, completely comfortable where they were. It wasn't until their father huffed into the room, casting a disapproving eye, that they slowly dragged themselves away from the couch.

Frigga lined up her boys, oldest to youngest, and ran her hand over their sweaters and straightened their ties and clicked her tongue at their sloppy hair. But once the doorbell rang, she was all smiles as she opened the door and the family piled in.

\--

Tony stared out plane window, his head resting on his palm. A stewardess walked up to him and bent down, placing his Coke on the table in front of him, ruffling his hair before walking back to wherever flight attendants hide.

He ran his finger over the rim of the can, picking up the condensation and spreading it round.

With a soft groan, Obadiah sat down across from him, hands twiddling impatiently on his lap. Tony didn't look up. The man cleared his throat, hoping to get Tony's attention, but the boy continued ignoring him.

After a while, Obie gave up, and quietly asked for a brandy.

"Where's Howard?" Tony asked.

"Your dad has some business that he – "

"Bullshit," Tony declared. He pulled the tab off his Coke and fiddled with it, twirling it between his fingers.

His dad was never busy. Strike that, he was always busy – busy ruining his life and pretending like he was a good father for the cameras. It was moments like these that Tony genuinely hated him. Sure, sometimes he didn't like his old man, or just didn't care. But now – now Tony was angry.

Howard pretended to not know about Loki, but he was spying on him the entire time. Did he really expect Tony to break up with Loki? He had just come back from an almost break up, and he wasn't going to go through that again.

Fuckin' hell, man. Why was his life so fucked up? Why was everything fucked up? Did he have a target on his chest that life enjoyed aiming at?

"You're upset," Stane said. "But things aren't that bad. He'll be back by the end of the month and then the two of you – "

"I hate him," Tony interrupted as Obie stared at him in disbelief. "I do," Tony continued, not sure who he was trying to convince. "He's a fucking asshole."

"Tony," Stane sighed.

"He fucking knew," Tony yelled. "The entire fucking time he knew about me and Loki. And now he's thrust me into the spotlight, hoping I'll just give him up." Tony kicked at the table in front of him, knocking over his Coke, the soda spilling onto the floor. "Well I won't."

The stewardess ran forward with a roll of towels in one hand and Obie's drink in the other. She angrily handed Obadiah his drink before dropping to her knees to mop up the mess. Normally Tony would mumble out an apology but he was too angry.

"Try to see it from his point of view," Stane argued. "He's got an entire company to run. A company you will inherit." He cleared his throat, hands clenching onto his armrests. "You've got to be more than perfect."

Tony glared at the flight attendant as she snatched his empty Coke can. Once she was gone, Tony sat forward, running his hands through his hair. "Maybe I don't want to take over Stark Industries," Tony confessed. "Maybe I don't want to design weapons for a living, or come out with new Stark Phones every year. Maybe I want to live a normal life."

"You can't, kid," Obie said. He put a hand on Tony's and squeezed reassuringly. "Maybe in a couple of years, but not now. For now we're both under your dad's thumb." He winked at Tony, and the teen relaxed slightly.

Yeah. Maybe in a couple of years.

\--

It was loud.

Not that Christmas wasn't usually loud, because it was. As was Thanksgiving and Fourth of July and every other holiday in which the Odinson family got together.

But just because it was normal, didn't mean that Loki didn't find it absolutely annoying. Luckily, once the kisses and the hugs and the "oh, you're so big, look at you" were all over, Loki oh so graciously volunteered to put all the presents underneath the tree. Because, let's face it, his cousins would probably just throw the things underneath without any care for the visual aesthetic of the tree.

It was as Loki was organizing the presents by size, that Uncle Vili came into the living room and slapped a friendly hand against Loki's back. Loki bit his tongue, choosing instead to smile politely at his uncle. "Hi," he muttered.

"Need help?" Uncle Vili asked, kneeling down beside him. Loki shook his head, but his uncle grabbed a few of the presents and began helping anyway.

Of course.

"Excited?" Uncle Vili asked with a grin, holding up a present that had Loki's name on the tag.

Loki shrugged. "I suppose."

Uncle Vili chuckled, arranging them in a similar pattern as Loki, to which the teen was most grateful for.

The rest of his family came into the living room in a wave, the volume increasing tenfold. "Hey!" Grandpa Bor called out, standing beside Loki. "Who's this fella?"

Uncle Vili put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "It's Loki, dad. You just saw him five minutes ago."

Grandpa Bor rolled his eyes, turning around to face Odin who stood in the doorway, a glass of wine in hand. "I thought he was you for a second," Grandpa Bor stated. "You were that skinny once." Then he laughed his loud laugh – the Odinson laugh - before turning back to Loki. "You're finally starting to look like your father."

Loki grit his teeth. So they didn't know. Oh god. How? How did they manage to keep this a secret from everyone?

He stood up then, abandoning his job and held up his chin at his grandfather as he said, "That's impossible. I'm adopted."

An awkward silence fell upon the family.

Thor coughed quietly before saying, "Merry Christmas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You said you weren't on hiatus!" you all roar at me, to which I respond, "I know but I'm a liar." Actually, finals came out of nowhere... like what? Not true, I knew they were coming I was just avoiding them at all costs. Also, I was going to post last week but it was my birthday and Desolation of Smaug came out and then I had to fix my frostiron fest story so that didn't actually come to fruition. But now it's winter break so... yay! I'm going to do all of the writing.
> 
> Wanted to get this chapter up because Xmas is super soon and we've been at Xmas since like... August. Also, I'm getting on a plane tomorrow to go home (home is actually subjective. i guess my parents home) so I wanted to update.
> 
> I will be adding a new chapter to Beginnings. Hopefully tomorrow evening, if not then Friday. It's basically going to be the greatest thing ever. I promise. [xRDJ](http://xrdj.tumblr.com/) knows exactly what I'm talking about. You have her to blame. Or thank.
> 
> Also I'm kind of really lazy so if there are any grammatical mistakes or something let me know. (I'm supposed to be packing right now. OOPS. but in my defense the school dryers suck monkey nuts and refuse to dry my jeans and sweaters)


	40. Fluffy Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you asking me out on a date?” Loki teased.
> 
> Tony grinned. “Yeah.”
> 
> “I’d love to.”

Tony doubled over on his bed in laughter. “Merry Christmas!” he gasped out, clenching his stomach in one hand while he held his phone to his ear in the other.

He heard Loki huff in annoyance. “It isn’t funny,” he scolded, but Tony knew he was smiling.

“It’s just a whole lot of funny,” Tony told him. “The only thing funnier would be if Thor had fuckin’ thrown confetti in the fucking air.”

Loki laughed into the line. “Stop! It was horrible,” he insisted. “Everyone stared at me like I was the one ring.”

“Did you crouch down and mutter, ‘Precious?”

“I’m serious!” Loki shouted, though his seriousness was impeded by his giggles. “Then my Grandpa Borr turned to my dad and asked to speak to him in private while the rest of us stood around in the living room listening to their shouting.”

“Could’ve been worse,” Tony commented.

“Just glad it’s over,” Loki admitted. “So how was your Christmas?”

Tony rolled over in bed. “Fine,” he said. “Just fine.” _The worst Christmas of my life._

“That bad, huh?” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled, pressing his hands to his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Loki said. “I missed you.”

Tony could feel his heart stutter as joy filled his body. He had never needed to hear those words so badly before in his entire life. Upon his return he wanted nothing more than to destroy the whole fucking world, starting with his dad. He was just a tool. He was always a tool. But to be reminded so blatantly, it awoke something in him. Something horrible and ugly.

“Missed you too,” Tony murmured. He sat up in bed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “You busy tomorrow?”

“Probably not.”

“Wanna go out?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Loki teased.

Tony grinned. “Yeah.”

“I’d love to.”

\--

In all honesty, Loki really shouldn’t have been too surprised. Just because they were slowly reaching some sort of equilibrium and were in a state of armistice, did not mean that all or any of his requests would be granted.

“Dad!” Loki whined, setting down his fork and pouting something fierce at the dinner table. “I refuse to take Thor with me.”

Thor swallowed down his chicken nervously. He really didn’t want to go on Loki’s date as the awkward third wheel, but he knew his dad wasn’t going to change his mind on the matter.

“Odin,” Frigga cut in. “Don’t you think that’s a bit unnecessary?”

“No.”

Of course not. Loki’s dad was just the type to think that bringing your brother on a date was perfectly normal. “I’m sixteen years old,” Loki argued. “I think you can trust me to go out. Besides, you never make Thor bring me whenever he goes out with Jane.”

“I don’t want you going out with Anthony alone,” Odin continued, ignoring all arguments. “I don’t know anything about him.”

Which was a LIE. “Dad you promised,” Loki reminded him.

Odin deflated. He knew his arguments were weak. And now he was being stared at by his son and wife with the most disapproving frowns. “Fine!” he relented, stabbing at his potatoes. Loki practically beamed, picking up his fork once more and digging into his food. “But you’ll have to check in with me every half hour.”

“Dad!”

\--

Odin was a liberal minded man. And perhaps he had overreacted when he found out his son was gay. Things tend to be a little different when they happen to you. But he realized his mistake.

But just because he was getting used to the whole idea, didn’t mean he wanted to see his son locking lips with the object of his affections.

He didn’t want to see him lock lips with anyone. Loki was a child. Yes, he was deep in denial but Odin quite liked it there.

He cleared his throat pointedly and the two boys, quickly pulled away from one another, Loki groaning in embarrassment (no doubt) and Tony smiling nervously and wiggling his fingers as he said, “Hi, Mr. Odinson.”

Odin crossed his arms and looked down at the boy who had squirmed his way into Loki’s heart. He didn’t seem like much. Of course, his name told volumes. He was a Stark. And though Odin didn’t like it one bit (but he was trying, honest he was) he nodded his head politely in greeting and said, “Be home before eight.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Odinson, Sir,” Tony rambled, saluting before pulling Loki out the door who waved goodbye with a goofy grin on his face.

Frigga snuck up behind Odin and wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands barely touching. “I’m so proud of you,” she murmured into his ear. He grunted in response. “Alright, grouchy pants, go ahead and brood.” She let him go and wagged her finger in the air as she walked away. “But you did a nice thing, and don’t think Loki won’t forget it.”

She gave him a firm slap on the bum just before walking away. Odin gaped at her as she smiled suggestively at him. That spurred Odin into action, chasing her up the stairs.

Thor stood in the hallway, a sandwich halfway to his mouth. He heard his mother giggle just before their bedroom door slammed shut and immediately felt like throwing up.

He should have just tagged along with Loki.

\--

Loki wasn’t so sure about this. He eyed the rented ice skates with skepticism as Tony laced his own pair. “It’s going to be fun,” Tony reassured him, standing up and taking hold of the railing. Loki felt very much like objecting. “I’ll catch you if you fall,” Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and making an ostentatious duck face.

With a huff, Loki tied his skates on and shoved Tony out of his way. Tony glid on the ice, his smile never wavering as Loki hesitantly stepped onto the ice.

“I thought we were going to watch a movie,” Loki complained. “Not embarrass ourselves on ice.”

“If you haven’t embarrassed yourself at least once on ice, then there’s no point in living,” Tony said. Loki simply rolled his eyes, but took Tony’s proffered hand anyway and let him lead them around the rink.

The rink was filled with all manners of people, young and old, and they had to dodge the eager racers and skate around the older folks. And though Loki complained most of the time, he was just happy to be with Tony.

He wanted to ask why he never answered his phone around Christmas. And he wanted to know just how bad things went; how horrible his dad probably was; but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Loki could see just how happy Tony was here and now and he didn’t want to ruin anything.

So after an hour of falling and laughing and crashing into people, they turned in their skates and went to a small Chinese restaurant where Loki taught Tony how to hold chopsticks, and Loki handed Tony his Christmas present. Tony immediately put on the watch, though joked that he was a little sad that it wasn’t Hello Kitty. Loki then proceeded to punch him in the arm. And when Tony saw the t-shirt, he burst out laughing and promised to wear it on their next date.

All in all it was a very nice day.

So when Loki came home, Tony behind him, and saw Thor sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the television screen, and asked where mom was, he couldn’t understand his stuttering or why he rushed to the kitchen, not making eye contact with anyone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Being on break means that I'm forced to do things, and that every time I sit at my computer my mom or dad look at me and go, "on your computer again?" And I don't want to tell them that I'm not just browsing tumblr, but trying to write some fan fic over here. My life is difficult. Plus everyone likes to read over my shoulder.
> 
> So this chapter was basically fluffy town. Next chapter will not. Most likely. So enjoy this. Also! [Beginnings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883440/chapters/1701794) has a new chapter! What's Beginnings, you ask? It's another fanfic that takes place in this universe and [ this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/883440/chapters/2196500) is pretty amazing because Loki and Tony are at a house party. Yeah. Soak it all in. There may be some hot make out scenes. And I may or may not accidentally call go fish goldfish, because I am basically an idiot. So read it. It will not disappoint.
> 
> Um... is that all? I think so.... oh wait! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Another year where I will pretend to be a responsible adult, and then graduate where I will stop pretending and fail at life. Woo hoo! Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep. Also, the new Sherlock and Community has slain me. I am slain. 
> 
> Aardvark!


	41. Break Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was adopted and lied to his entire life, and Tony was an unwanted waste of space. No wonder they were enamored of each other.

Tony hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand, tears running down his face. Life was so messed up. He knew he looked a wreck and, for once, was thankful that no one gave a single shit about him. No one would bother to check up on him, even if he had been sitting in his driveway for twenty minutes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to pretend that everything was okay. Everything was fine.

He had told himself earlier that he wasn't going to get caught up in Loki. But he did. He always did. Loki was smiling and happy and everything was perfect. Nearly perfect. Perfect enough for the two of them.

God, they were messed up.

Loki was adopted and lied to his entire life, and Tony was an unwanted waste of space. No wonder they were enamored of each other.

Looking at the gifts piled onto his passenger seat, Tony found himself thinking that he wasn't completely unwanted. Loki wanted him, obviously. And maybe even Frigga, if all the gifts she managed to get him proved anything. Who does that? She even knitted him a red sweater with gold edging, similar to the one Loki had been wearing. He knew the importance of the sweater and he knew that she was going to do it, but actually having the product. Well that hit a spot with Tony.

He came up with a lame excuse to leave and booked it back home. But what was there at home? Nothing but an empty house with servants that did what he asked, but didn't pry. Didn't bother treating him like a person.

There was Jarvis, but he was a product made by Tony. An imaginary friend for a lost kid.

He'd have to disable Jarvis, Tony knew he would. If Howard knew all about Loki, who knew what else he knew. He didn't want Howard taking Jarvis and manipulating him, changing him, making him into something impure.

Wiping at his face, Tony stepped out of his car, gathering up his things, and trudging up the driveway. Front door slammed, Tony dropped his coat on the floor and made his way down to his lab, depositing his gifts on the couch, before plopping down in a chair.

Dummy whirred in excitement upon seeing Tony. He placed his clumsy claw on Tony's lap and purred happily when Tony petted him absently.

"Is everything alright, Master Stark?" Jarvis asked.

"How long have you been running?" Tony asked.

There was a thoughtful pause before Jarvis answered, "Three years, 10 months, 26 days, 4 hours, 18 minutes, and 35 seconds. 36…37… 38…"

"Thanks, J," Tony replied, carefully extricating himself from Dummy and turning on one of his computers. "I want you to keep counting, alright?"

"Of course, Sir," Jarvis said. "44…45…46…"

Tony flexed his fingers, opening Jarvis' program and shutting him down completely, setting the files away in a locked folder. Not even his father could open it. He made sure of it.

Even long after Jarvis had stopped counting and Dummy was nothing but cold machinery, sitting in a heartless and soulless workshop, untouched tools strewn about, Tony stood there, taking it all in.

He had the two in his pocket, in a folder, bits and lines of code; proof of his murder on his person, like a trophy.

Tony had never hated himself more.

But he had to start making things right. He had to start playing the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So... let me explain to you a thing.
> 
> SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. I know. Sorry. But I felt like it didn't really belong attached to anything else. Felt it was standalone even if it is like 500 words. Entering a new arc of the story, if you haven't realized. Also, I was in LA for about two weeks and I forgot to let you guys know which was why there hasn't been a chapter update in a while. I'm back now. Surprise!
> 
> Semester (and work!) starts Monday, so I will not be as good on updating, but I will continue writing this fic. If any of you follow Down By Law, may I just say, I am super stuck and I'm trying to get over the one part I'm trying to write but it's not coming out. I know exactly what happens. It's just words that don't know how to do their word thing. (this is what happens when you decide to delve into smut writing and use a really good idea as your test run).
> 
> Also! DODNTINT has inspired som fan(ish) art which can be found [here!](http://mangarainbow.deviantart.com/art/Loki-high-school-au-Biro-collage-425112448) It's kind of really great. Look! As you can see fan art isn't something that happens to me regularly. OKEY DOKE.
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know! Aardvark!


	42. Inconsolable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, why did he actually think things were going to be fine? Who gave him such terrible advice?
> 
> Right. His mom.

Loki sat quietly in the living room, snuggled up in a blanket, an open book resting on his lap. He tried reading the words, but they slipped right past him, glazing over his eyes as he thought of Tony.

He had been acting strange the day before. His usual roguish grin seemed pained, somehow. Loki knew it had to have been something that occurred while he was in Miami. Though there was a small part of Loki that couldn’t help but think he was the problem.

There was something bothering Tony, and Loki needed to know what it was. Tony was always there to listen to his problems, wasn’t it right that he should do the same for him?

His book slipped out of his hands, falling to the floor with a loud thud, pulling Loki from his thoughts.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Frigga asked. Loki looked up, startled to find his mother sitting across from him. When did she get here?

“Nothing,” Loki said, trying his hardest to pick up his book without actually getting off the couch, or out of his blanket, or moving. He was finding it rather difficult, if he was going to be honest.

With a soft chuckle, Frigga got out of her seat and picked up the book, holding it hostage just out of Loki’s reach. “For some reason, I can’t quite believe you,” Frigga said.

Loki sighed, pouting where he sat. “Everything’s fine,” Loki insisted. The look of disbelief on his mother’s face was not one worth arguing with. “I’m worried about Tony,” Loki admitted, hugging his legs to his chest.

Frigga mouthed a silent oh to herself before scooching Loki aside to sit beside him. Loki burrowed into her, eyes fixed on his covered knees.

“He seemed… weird, yesterday. Strange,” Loki told her. “Sad.” He looked up at his mother who put an arm around his shoulders. “I could tell something was not quite right.”

“Did you ask what was wrong?”

Loki huffed at her. Of course he didn’t ask. If he had asked, he wouldn’t be in this little predicament. “No,” he drew out. “I couldn’t.”

“The only way to find out what’s wrong is to ask, Loki. You know that,” Frigga told him, ruffling his hair.

Crap advice. Thanks a lot, mom, Loki thought to himself. Though, she did have a point. So maybe not so crappy. “He just looked so relieved,” Loki said, “Like he could get away from whatever was troubling him, and I didn’t want to remind him of whatever that was.”

“Good intentions, but that’s not going to help you help him, will it?” Frigga asked.

“No,” Loki muttered.

Frigga kissed Loki on the cheek, handing him his kidnapped book. “Don’t worry,” she told him. “Everything will be just fine.”

\--

Everything was not fine. Everything was the opposite of fine. They were terrible. Horrible. Oh god, why did he actually think things were going to be fine? Who gave him such terrible advice?

Right. His mom.

Oops.

“Tony, it’s Loki. Again,” Loki said into his phone for the hundredth time in the past three days. Okay, he’d admit, that was definitely an exaggeration, but Tony hadn’t answered any of his texts, his calls, and when he tried to reach Jarvis all he got was an automated message stating the line he was requesting was out of service.

That was what had fueled his panic. Did Howard discover Jarvis? Tony had always told him that he had kept Jarvis hidden from his father, fearing what the man would do if he had found out he had created an AI. What if Tony was in danger? What if he was locked up, away from his technology, and his dad was holding his phone hostage?

Loki knew he was panicking. He knew he was overreacting. But Tony hadn’t been well when he had seen him last, and it was reasonable that he’d panic a little.

Or a lot.

“Um…just… checking in on you. Dammit Stark if you don’t call me back, I swear I’ll steal Thor’s car and run you over with it. Repeatedly. And then I’ll punch you in the larynx,” Loki calmly threatened. He cut the call and threw his phone against his pillow. Stupid Tony. Stupid Mom and her stupid advice.

Stupid stupid stupid.

Loki stood in the middle of his room, fuming, hands on hips. Three days. If Tony thought that he could call back and pretend like everything was okay, then he had another thing coming.

And. AND! If he was having a crisis, Loki was still going to kill him, because as partners in crime they were supposed to share these problems with one another.

That jerk.

\--

“You jerk!” Loki shouted, punching Tony in the arm, repeatedly. “You stupid, aggravating, self centered, pig headed, no good, jerk!”

Tony tried blocking his hits, but Loki was not having any of that.

A week. He had been worried for an entire week. No calls. No texts. No taps on his bedroom window. Nothing. And here he was, knocking on Loki’s front door and expecting him to be fine with that. No sirree. Not happening.

“Ouch! Could you stop with the hitting?” Tony yelped.

Loki stopped, much to Tony’s surprise, but he was still fuming. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly, kicking at some snow that sat on the porch. “You think maybe we can go inside?” he asked. “It’s kind of cold.”

“Not – ” Loki barked, before catching himself, lowering his voice as he continued. “Not until you explain yourself.”

If anyone was cold, it should be him. He’s the one who came to the door in just a sweater, unlike Tony who was wearing a coat and a hat and gloves and a scarf and really Loki wanted to punch him again. Preferably in the face.

“What do you wanna know?” Tony asked, rubbing his face tiredly.

This would have incited another flurry of punches, but Loki could see how sad Tony was. How deep the bags were under his eyes and just how little there was of the Stark snark. No easy charm, no smiles; nothing of the Tony Loki knew so well.

“Tony?” Loki asked, fury gone and worry sinking in once more. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Tony said, flashing a half hearted smile. “Sorry I didn’t call. I’ve… been busy.”

Loki understood. Honest, he did. But that didn’t stop him from putting his cold hands on Tony’s face and making him look into his eyes. “What happened?”

Tony tried to pull away but Loki wasn’t having it.

“Tell me.”

His efforts were half hearted at best, but still Tony refused to tell him, trying to get out of Loki’s grasp. “Let go.”

“Tony,” Loki ordered.

With a sigh, Tony closed his eyes. “I shut down Jarvis.”

Loki stared at him in disbelief. No. He couldn’t. How…why?

“And Dummy,” Tony added, voice cracking. “I had to. I – I had to. I – ”

Loki pulled Tony in close. He could feel, more than hear, Tony sobbing on his shoulder, gloved fingers grabbing onto his sweater. Loki didn’t know what to say.

“This is quite touching,” said a cold voice from behind them, “It really is. But you’re sort of in my way.”

Loki looked at the stranger standing on his porch and froze. It was akin to looking into a mirror.

Laufey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A significantly longer chapter this time. Also... CLIFFHANGER. I've been waiting for this moment for forever. Not gonna lie, my lovelies. Also did you guys see the captain america 2 trailer? cause i've kind of overdosed. AND I have homework to do. *sigh* life is difficult.  
> On another note, downloaded all of the nsync, backstreet boys, tlc, 98 degrees, and spice girls. Which would explain the chapter title....I FORGOT BRITNEY SPEARS. Gonna do that now....


	43. Curiosity Could Kill the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you expect me to let you parade around my son – "
> 
> "He's not your son, Odin," Laufey interrupted. "He's mine. Any moron with eyes can see that."

Laufey and Odin stared down one another, the façade Laufey had put up for Loki not five minutes earlier gone.

It had occurred to Odin, once or twice, in the deep dark recesses of his mind that one day Laufey would march to his door and demand his son. Whether to take him away, or to spurn him again, Odin never knew for sure. But it was one of his greatest fears.

\--

_Laufey's cool, disdainful expression melted into astonishment as he took a hesitant step forward. "Loki?" he breathed out, staring at the teen in disbelief. He reached out a hand, as if to touch him, but Loki flinched, holding tightly to Tony's coat._

_"You… do know who I am, don't you?" Laufey asked, a hint of pain in the question, a bit of hope lacing the words._ I'm your father _, it seemed to say._ Surely you must know it.

_Loki nodded dumbly and Laufey smiled brightly. His thin, pale face suddenly filled with life. A man transformed._

\--

"What do you think he's here for?" Tony asked from the safety of Loki's bedroom.

Despite his own troubles, Tony had wiped away his tears and stepped in front of Loki as a barrier from the older man. He may have seemed genuinely pleased to see Loki, but Tony wasn't buying it.

This whole reunion thing seemed a little staged. Just a bit too perfect, just a bit rehearsed. Not that Tony didn't believe Laufey couldn't be excited to meet Loki. It was a possibility. It just wasn't high up on the list.

Loki shrugged, leaning helplessly against his door, beyond bewilderment. His mind was spinning and he had the swelling urge to vomit on his sneakers. "I don't know," Loki managed, closing his eyes.

It was like looking in a mirror. He couldn't deny for a second that Laufey was his father. If Loki hadn't found out he was adopted, this moment would have been a clear indication of it. The proof was standing on the porch, looking so eager to speak to him.

Frigga had told Loki not to go looking for his father. He was a bad man. And Loki was willing to accept that. Why try to change things when they were finally looking up.

Was he curious? Of course he was. But he had respected his mother's wishes, happy to pretend again. They were all strictly family, and maybe the ties weren't as pure as Loki would have liked, Frigga and Odin were still his parents. They fed him, clothed him, loved him.

And now his… sperm donor was reaching out his hand and asking for chance. He had had sixteen years to get to know Loki. He had sixteen years to claim Loki as his own, to raise and to love and to have by his side.

Why now? Why?

Loki took a deep breath and sunk to the floor. He couldn't deal with this. He really couldn't.

He vaguely felt a hand grab his, and suddenly his chin was being held and he was meeting the brown eyes of Tony who was asking him if he was alright.

Was he alright? Loki wanted to laugh. In fact he did laugh. This was his life. His perfectly screwed up life. God, he should just get his own reality show, that's how fucked up his entire existence was.

They could call it something ridiculous like… "The Loki Odinson Family Hour," Tony supplied.

Loki nodded. He hadn't realized he was saying that out loud.

"You've been muttering like a madman for a bit," Tony informed him, sitting down next to him, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it.

Loki felt himself relax minutely. "I feel like a madman," Loki admitted, resting his head on his knees, head tilted towards where his and Tony's hand met. "I'm allowed, right?"

"Definitely," Tony grinned.

Loki tried to grin back, but all he could manage was a very pained grimace. "Shouldn't you be angry at me?" Loki asked. Tony blinked, confused. "For once we weren't dealing with  _my_  problems and – "

Tony lightly shoved Loki with his shoulder. "I'm fine. And this is just as important." Loki just stared at him, clearly not believing a word of it. Tony sighed. "It's fine. I promise."

"I don't believe you."

After a moment Tony said, "I can handle helping you," Tony said. "I like it. Because you need me and no one's ever needed me. And maybe I'm being selfish, but as long as I can help you out, then maybe I will be okay, you know?"

Loki sat up, letting go of Tony's hand and smacking him upside the head. "You're an idiot," Loki told him, before leaning in and kissing Tony's scowl away.

\--

"And why would I agree to this?" Odin asked, red faced.

Laufey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, legs perfectly crossed, an elbow hanging off the back of his chair. "You're not an idiot, Odin," Laufey told him. "I thought I explained it perfectly.

"I only recall your demands," Odin replied. "If you expect me to let you parade around  _my son_  – "

"He's not your son, Odin," Laufey interrupted. "He's mine. Any moron with eyes can see that."

Odin ground his teeth. He was right, and it killed him to admit it. "How do you plan on explaining it?"

"I'll think of something," Laufey brushed him off. He sat up, steepling his fingers in front of his nose. "Don't act like this hasn't occurred to you."

It had. Of course it had. Ever since Loki had started dating Tony Stark, the thought had crossed his mind. The Stark family was fodder for gossip rags, and Tony, being the heir to Stark Industries was rising in importance. Especially now that he was "the new face" of Stark Industries.

To think that the two boys could keep their relationship from getting out was ludicrous. And when they saw who Tony was dating, they'd put two and two together. Loki, son of Odin. Who looks awfully like Laufey Löfgren.

Then the rumors would start. Loki would be questioned, harangued by reporters, each wanting the scoop. Frigga would most likely be accused of infidelity, and Odin couldn't bear that, though he knew she wouldn't care, as long as she was protecting her boy. Laufey could even be painted as the hero. The father who didn't know.

It would ruin them. All of them. It was best to control the mayhem now, rather than later.

"You'll have to ask him," Odin said then. "You can't just expect him to do whatever you ask."

"I'm his long lost father," Laufey grinned. "I don't really think it's a question of whether I have to ask or not. You can't tell me Loki isn't just a tiny bit curious."

It pained Odin to admit it. Loki was curious, always was, always had been. He craved knowledge. And most of all, he deserved answers.

But they were playing by Laufey's rules. And he was never known for playing fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write. I knew what I wanted to happen but all that I wrote was crap. This is slightly less crap. I've basically worked out the ending of this fic, so I think I'll be wrapping up soon. But not like tomorrow or anything. It might take forever to finish, which I really hope it won't. But yeah. There's gonna be a third fic after this. BECAUSE I AM INSANE.


	44. Worth of a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wished he was surrounded by his friends, laughing and forgetting all about his problems. Forgetting that Loki was visiting Laufey’s family today. Forgetting that the whole world was terrible.

His heart beat quickly, and he pulled at his sweater nervously. He had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be okay. Why wouldn’t it be, right? It was cool.

Very cool.

Extremely cool.

Oh who was he kidding, Loki was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Are you alright?”

Loki nodded. Yeah. He was fine. He was perfect. “Never better,” he replied.

His father’s P.A. put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be over before you know it,” he said, leading Loki towards the parlor where he knew his brothers were. Where his father was, currently informing his family that he had a son tucked away.

He should never have agreed to this. He should have just told Laufey "no," but instead he was standing here. Oh god, why did he agree to this?

\--

Tony stared up at his empty house and wondered why he even bothered coming back here. It was always just him. It was pointless really.

He had spent the night at Steve’s, much to the other teen’s relief. Apparently everyone was worried about him. Not that they should, he had told them, but his friends didn’t take no for an answer. They had had a sleepover and it was fun.

But sitting in his car and seeing that house, Tony wished he was back with Steve. He wished he was surrounded by his friends, laughing and forgetting all about his problems. Forgetting that Loki was visiting Laufey’s family today. Forgetting that the whole world was terrible.

He rested his head against the steering wheel and wondered how weird it would be if he showed up at Loki’s house when he knew he wasn’t going to be there. Well Odin would certainly tell him to go home. Thor would just stand there confused. Frigga though. She’d probably let him in.

\--

“You have a son,” Nal said, arms crossed, and as far from Laufey as she could get. Her sons sat quietly in their chairs, Byleistr feeling slightly guilty. After all, he had worked it out not that long ago. “You swore to me, Laufey. You swore. And do not tell me you didn’t know.”

“I knew,” Laufey told his wife, calm as collected as ever. “But he was safe.”

“With his mother?” Nal spat, imagining the harlot his husband had taken to bed, had held close and spewed lies. How many times had he promised that woman he’d leave his wife for her. How many nights Laufey had said he was working late he was actually finding his pleasure with her.

Nal had never felt so disgusted. She knew, of course. Laufey had told her of this time, when their sons were just toddlers and he had found himself lost in the glamour of his wealth, and seduction of his power.

She had supported him and brought him back to her. And she was stupid if she thought he had never cheated on her. But to have evidence of his infidelity – that was something she almost couldn’t bear. If Laufey thought she would accept this boy into her family, then Laufey was going to receive a cruel awakening.

“His mother died giving birth,” Laufey said, calmly, though Helblindi could see the way he tensed his jaw. He was just as surprised as his mother, unaware that his father could even think of doing something as low and common to their family as have an affair, let alone a bastard child.

Nal felt her heart thawing. The boy was an orphan, and she knew from experience what that was like. “Fine,” Nal agreed. “Bring him in.”

Laufey smiled, “Thank you,” before stepping out of the room.

Byleistr shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’ve met him,” Billy blurted out, unable to contain himself.

“When?” Nal pounced, hungry for any sort of information.

Indy blinked. “Is that what you were trying to tell me?” he asked, that conversation over milkshakes making much more sense.

“Yes!”

There was a soft knock on the door and Laufey stepped through, pushing the door wider until a young man, with the same coloring and build as Laufey himself came into view. If Nal had any doubts, they were washed away in an instant. There was no doubt this was Laufey’s son.

The teen shuffled his feet, hands fiddling with his trouser pockets. “Good afternoon,” he greeted.

“This is Loki,” Laufey told them, pushing Loki closer to his family. “Loki, this is my wife, Nal; and my two sons – your brothers – Helblindi and Byleistr.”

Loki nodded and extended his hand, trying his hardest to be polite and not faint in pure terror. He didn’t belong here! He should have just told Laufey no instead of agreeing. He could be home now. Oh god, why did he let his curiosity get the best of him?

\--

Tony sat in the kitchen, watching Frigga make pancakes, only slightly unnerved by how comfortable this was for him. Mrs. Rogers made him pancakes every now and then, but Tony always felt like he was intruding.

Here in the Odinson household, it felt right. Tony could imagine Frigga doing this every morning, Loki at his side, his stern father eying him suspiciously. Tony imagined he could get used to that. He’d certainly enjoy it, that was for sure.

“Nervous?” Frigga asked, sliding the flapjacks onto a plate and placing it in front of Tony. She grabbed the syrup from the fridge and handed it over along with the butter.

Tony stared down at his plate as he drowned the pancakes in syrup. Setting the syrup aside, he picked up his fork and began poking at his meal.

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “What if they hate him?” Tony looked up at Frigga. “What if it’s a trick, or what if Loki loves them. More than you or me, and he wants to stay.” Tony saw a tear drop onto his pancakes, and was surprised to find that he was crying.

That was his biggest fear. Loki would forget him. Loki would find something better than this messed up life, something better than Tony. His father had done it, and even his mother, dying and leaving Tony behind. It was only a matter of time before his friends realized it. Why not Loki?

He felt a reassuring arm drape across his shoulders as he was manhandled into a position in which he rested his head upon Frigga’s chest. She held him tightly as he cried. “I don’t want him to go.”

“He’s not going to,” Frigga reassured him. “How could he choose those frightful people when he has us.”

Tony chuckled. “Who wouldn’t want the sniffling boyfriend and pancake making mother?”

“Exactly,” Frigga nodded. She rubbed her hand against Tony’s back, her teasing tone becoming much more serious. “We have to trust that Loki’ll make the right decisions, whether we agree with them or not.”

“Is that why you let him go visit Laufey’s family?” Tony asked, pulling away and wiping his nose on his sleeve, much to the chagrin of Frigga.

“Exactly.” She stood up and pulled a few tissues free their box and handed them to Tony.  
Tony blew his nose and returned to his pancakes. “Thanks,” he muttered.

They sat in silence as Tony ate his pancakes. Frigga was right, of course. Tony knew he was overreacting, but it felt as if everyone was leaving him. Jarvis was Tony’s decision, but it still hurt. Obie was always working and his father couldn’t waste his time. Loki was the only person he could really depend on and depended on him. They were each other’s sanctuary, and if Loki moved on without him, especially now, Tony wasn’t sure what he’d do.

“I… uh… I have a gift for you,” Tony broke the silence, suddenly remembering the necklace he had made. He might as well give it now, seeing as he’d chicken out any other time.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, placing it on the table and sliding it towards the older woman. Frigga took it, brow wrinkled in surprise and flattery.

As she opened the box, Tony could hear her gasp, and he grinned as he stuffed his face with more  pancake, afraid Mrs. Odinson would see his blush.

“It’s beautiful,” Frigga said reverently, holding the locket in her hand, blown away by the details, certain that Tony had made it, same as he had Loki’s gift.

“Glad you like it,” Tony replied, gulping down a glass of milk.

“Loki’s really lucky,” Frigga told him, ruffling his hair as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about, Tony.” Tony couldn’t help but believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while. I know. I've been suuupeeerr busy. Remember that thesis? Yeah. Unfortunately so do I. I think there might be one more chapter of this? I'm just really busy and I know how I want to end this so, yeah. There is a third fic which I'll probably put out post-graduation. Once my life is less crazy (though honestly I doubt that'll be the case). Though knowing me, I'd most likely just start on it right away because it's not like I have TIME OR ENOUGH PROJECTS. Okay. Rant over.  
> Aardvark!


	45. Covert Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PENELOPE: You are absolutely charming, and I am so glad you were able to make it on the show this morning. Now what we all are definitely interested in is how you came to be here. For those who aren’t aware, Loki Odinson was revealed not too long ago to be Laufey Löfgren’s son.
> 
>  
> 
> LOKI: Sounds about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikoleta wrote [ this great ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251856) for this 'verse if you want to read it. It's called Wanted. You should read it!

**Two Months Later**

 

THIS IS A RUSH TRANSCRIPT. THIS COPY MAY NOT BE IN ITS FINAL FORM AND MAY BE UPDATED.

 

“PENELOPE” – 3/3/2013

 

(APPLAUSE)

 

PENELOPE: And we’re back! If you’re just tuning in, then let me tell you, you haven’t missed out at all. We’re here this morning with none other than Loki Löfgren.

 

LOKI: Odinson.

 

PENELOPE: Right. Sorry. So Loki, this must be a bit overwhelming for you.

 

LOKI: I suppose.

 

PENELOPE: I think this is what we all admire in you – You’re taking this – this sudden thrust into the spotlight very well.

 

LOKI: Thank you.

 

PENELOPE: Man of few words?

 

LOKI: A bit.

 

PENELOPE: Nervous?

 

LOKI: Extremely.

 

(PENELOPE LAUGHS. AUDIENCE “AWS” AND APPLAUSES)

 

PENELOPE: Well we all think you’re doing excellently.

 

(APPLAUSE)

 

LOKI: Thank you. I was actually coached on how to do this, by a very good friend. Though a long long time ago.

 

PENELOPE: He thought you were going to end up on TV?

 

LOKI: He thought I needed people skills.

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

PENELOPE: You are absolutely charming, and I am so glad you were able to make it on the show this morning. Now what we all are definitely interested in is how you came to be here. For those who aren’t aware, Loki Odinson was revealed not too long ago to be Laufey Löfgren’s son.

 

LOKI: Sounds about right.

 

PENELOPE: That must have been absolutely surprising.

 

LOKI: I had actually found out I was adopted over Christmas.

 

PENELOPE: Oh! Wow.

 

LOKI: I didn’t take it very well. Needless to say. And my parents told me who my real father was, so it wasn’t too surprising when he showed up. Well it was surprising…

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

PENELOPE: Well like I said, you’re doing splendidly. So what was it like? You obviously had your family, who happens to be the Odinsons. I mean, talk about family legacies. You’re intertwined in two of the largest corporations. That’s pretty intense.

 

LOKI: There’s a huge difference between Laufey and my parents, assuredly.

 

PENELOPE: “Assuredly.” Wow, you got a vocabulary on ya.

 

LOKI: Yeah, unfortunately.

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

LOKI: My parents – Odin and Frigga – didn’t want either myself or my brother, Thor, to think too highly ourselves. I think they failed just a little bit.

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

LOKI: But we were separated from the spotlight. Went to public school until recently.

 

PENELOPE: That’s right. You attend Xavier’s now. Was that a choice made because of the discovery of your paternity or…

 

LOKI: That was decided quite long before that. I… I got into trouble at school a lot.

 

PENELOPE: Bad boy!

 

(APPLAUSE AND HOLLERING)

 

LOKI: Uh… Um… Sure. So my dad decided that a change of atmosphere might do me some good.

 

PENELOPE: And if you happen to run elbows with a Senator’s son…

 

LOKI: Doesn’t hurt. I quite like Xavier’s. It’s not as terrible as I thought it would be. Though I do miss my… friend... s. But we see each other all the time so it’s not too bad. But you had asked me another question earlier…

 

PENELOPE: Right! Yes, your parents and –

 

LOKI: Yeah! We were sheltered from the spotlight, just so we could have a chance to be kids, I guess. Not have everyone judge us. And of course, Laufey has been in the papers, he’s very successful, constantly on the news, and his sons as well. My… brothers – half brothers.

 Byleistr and Helblindi, actually, went to Xavier’s, and one of my friends there thought I looked familiar. So it’s a bit of a dance, where almost everyone wasn’t sure if I knew I was adopted, or who were my parents were, or if I was being obtuse.

 

PENELOPE: Wow. Okay so we’re going to take a small commercial break, and then we’ll be right back with Loki Odinson.

 

(COMMERCIAL BREAK)

 

(COMMENCE BROADCAST)

 

(APPLAUSE)

 

PENELOPE: Welcome back! We’re here with Loki Odinson, or Löfgren, depending on what rags you read.

 So, Loki. You’ve mentioned “a friend” before, and could you tell us who that is?

 

LOKI: The one at Xavier’s is Logan Howlett.

 

PENELOPE: His parents own quite a bit of real estate in the city.

 

LOKI: Do they? I never asked.

 

PENELOPE: Of course, you know that that’s not who I was talking about.

 

LOKI: You caught me. My best friend, actually, is Stark. Tony Stark.

 

PENELOPE: Wow! How did you do that?

 

LOKI: By being an – I almost cursed. Terrible human being.

 

PENOLOPE: You two are nearly inseparable. Constantly out and about, at each other’s side.

 

LOKI: That’s what friends do, right?

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

PENELOPE: Yes, they do. And there are rumors, which I am sure you’re aware, that you and Tony Stark are just a little more than friends.

 

LOKI: I’ve heard. They’ve got wonderful taste.

 

(LAUGHTER)

 

LOKI: I think at the moment everyone’s sort of focused on the flavor of the month, and I’m it. So people can say whatever they want, and if they’re right, they’re right. And if they’re wrong, then they’re wrong.

I don’t care much what people think. Of me, or my friends, or anything else. I’ve got my own concerns. I want to get into college, and I want to find a job, and I need to find a gift for my mom’s birthday, and I need to learn a speech that I’ll be giving at one of Laufey’s conferences. And I really really want to get my driver’s license already.

 

PENELOPE: It’s good to see that you’re so down to earth. And thank you for coming on today’s show.

 

LOKI: Anytime.

 

(APPLAUSE)

 

PENOLOPE: Well that’s all we’ve got for today. Thank you for tuning in. And here’s wishing you a wonderful day!

 

(APPLAUSE)

 

(END TRANSCRIPT)

 --

 “You did a good job,” Laufey said with a pleasant smile. Or what he considered a pleasant smile. “Though I did wish for you to quell the rumors of you and Stark, not avoid the subject.”

“I’m not going to lie,” Loki told him, sitting casually in his chair, legs crossed, staring at his fingernails as if he had something better to do with his time.

Ever since meeting Laufey and his family, Loki had been placed under his thumb. He leaked the information of Loki’s paternity, including the history of Farbauti and how Loki had ended up in Odin’s care. Immediately the press jumped on the story.

A love child kept out of the spotlight! What horror. And very soon they were all vying for Loki’s attention, going so far as to camp out at his home and school. Odin wasn’t pleased at all, and eagerly phoned the cops on multiple occasions.

They stopped trespassing very quickly.

Everyone wanted to hear Loki’s story. They wanted to hear about tragedy, and longing, and how hard life was. But Loki never delivered.

Tony gave Loki sage advice: “There’s two of you now. The guy that everyone sees and the guy that we know. Never let them know, only let them see.”

Laufey stiffened his jaw. “You’re very stubborn.”

“Like father, like son,” Loki replied.

A startled chuckle interrupted the scene as Laufey gleefully stared down his son. “I quite like you,” Laufey admitted. “I didn’t think I would.”

“I’m not your biggest fan, if we’re admitting things,” Loki smirked.

“I think that’s why you’re my favorite.”

“So soon?” Loki asked.

Laufey nodded. “You wouldn’t have any interest in inheriting Löfgren Corp, would you?”

“Planning your demise?”

“Planning your future.”

\--

Loki tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, relishing the feel of soft locks between his fingers as he licked his way into Tony’s mouth.

Tony was breathless, hands slipping under Loki’s shirt, rubbing circles against his waist, mouth tilted upwards, trying to taste as much of Loki as he could. This never got old, the feel of Loki’s lips against his, the press of their bodies, holding onto each other as if they were the only thing holding themselves together.

Their breath was ragged when Loki pulled away, resting his head against Tony’s forehead. “You’re all dressed up,” he panted, fingers flitting at Tony’s collar, appreciative eyes scanning Tony’s new suit.

Tony pressed light kisses to Loki’s jaw, humming in acknowledgment. “There’s this banquet thing,” Tony muttered against Loki’s skin.

“What time?” Loki asked, moving Tony’s head towards his neck, shuddering at the light graze of Tony’s growing beard.

“Now,” Tony admitted, sucking a bruise onto the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Loki laughed, slapping Tony away, enjoying the knowledge that Tony had marked him. Rumors, rumors. God, Loki could care little about rumors. Not when he had this lovely boy in his life. He wanted to shout it from the mountaintops. But there was an agreement, and though Loki would never explicitly say he was dating Tony Stark, he would never stifle the rumors.

“I wish you were my date,” Tony grinned, licking his lips, trying to taste Loki’s skin on himself. “I’d show you off and everyone would be jealous.”

“And then your dad and my dad and my other dad would have a heart attack,” Loki reminded him.

“That’s the best part of that fantasy,” Tony teased.

The two teens separated, choosing instead to sit beside each other, hands clasped together. “I’m always afraid you’ll leave,” Loki admitted.

Tony chuckled, staring at their connected hands. “I have the same fear of you.”

“We’re kind of messed up, aren’t we?” Loki asked.

Tony let go of Loki’s hand and wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to Loki’s temple. “You wouldn’t love me half as much if we weren’t.”

“You’re right,” Loki said, pulling on Tony’s lapels and pressing a fierce kiss to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Okay, so like I said, there's gonna be a part three. Which will be most likely posted late May, when I graduate. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I tried to wrap up all loose ends, so it's not like no questions have been answered.


	46. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part of the series up and also update on stuff.

WOW!

Okay, so first off, Part III of the DODN series is up. Has been for about a month. It is called Drowning Hearts Keeps Us Here. 

Why am I just telling you this? Well that leads to the second part of my story. 

All the way back in April I got an email about this fic violating terms of use or something so it had been made private. Several of you contacted me via tumblr asking about what the heck was up, and I tried to explain, and of course insisted we all be patient. Finally yesterday, completely pissed off that it had been four months and no one had gotten back to me about this fic, I contacted them asking what was up and their answer was unlocking this fic! 

If I wasn't randomly updating another fic I probably wouldn't have even noticed! So if you were waiting around for this fic to update to let you know about part III I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but everything's great again! So enjoy!

Also, as far as DHKUH (that's my abbreviation for it, so if I ever use that, know i'm referencing the third fic) is concerned, I do have a beta! We both have lives, obviously, but i will try to update at least every two weeks. I send to her, she sends back to me, and then bam! I give to you. So yeah. 

that is the dealio my friends. 

If you want to find out what's up with my fics, contact me, want to rant, or just be friends, you can find me on tumblr. username andquitefrankly, or for writing, whatwewhisper. you can find me on twitter @butquitefrankly. you can also email me, it's on my profile page.

go forth and read my pretties! Aardvark!

-andquitefrankly


End file.
